Lost And Gone
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: New challenges await Hiei and Kurama in the Makai as they struggle to solidify their reign over the lands and remake it their home. Full Summary inside! 13th Book in Love's Destiny Arc.
1. Setting Up House

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Story Summary: New challenges await Hiei and Kurama in the Makai as they struggle to solidify their reign over the lands and remake it their home. Will they be able to overcome something with Kaihei they never expected or will they still lose something precious in the end? 13th Book in The Love's Destiny arc.

WARNINGS FOR WHOLE STORY!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai and Yaoi. Very young Shonen Ai. Lemons, limes and Rinds off of young limes.(Another words, some touching and grinding between young boys. Yes, I did go there again.) Fetish(Adult Nursing Relationship) Child Fetish.(Older child still wanting to nurse.) Heterosexual relationship. M/F lemon.(Yes, I did actually write one.) The nursing of babies. Attempted rape. There is WAFF in here as well as angst, about an equal amount of both. A small amount of violence, this story doesn't have much fighting in it. Beware of the title, it means what it says. I have a feeling many of you will want to do violence upon me by the end of this story. Be expecting a big heartbreaking twist! Also I may add more warnings if ideas get added like the last story. If you don't like or may not like any of this please turn back now, you have been warned.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai. Very young Shonen Ai. Mention of child fetish.

A/N: Here it is the next story for my Love's Destiny story arc. As you can see below, this one is only fifteen chapters long, and I have been known for adding chapters, if I think something needs to be added or I have a stroke of inspiration. It is entirely possible for the story to become longer. Though there is a one shot that is associated with this story, it will be posted at the appropriate time. It's title is The Talk…… And yes, you can probably guess what that one is about. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my last story and all the ones before that. I'm going to try to keep this going as long as I can, well as long as I have ideas. Also since Shiori is now a full blooded demoness, I will no longer be calling her the ningen female and such. From now on Shiori will be referred to at times as the vixen or demoness, very rarely as just the female. I hope this doesn't confuse anybody. The first few chapters of this story all happen in one day. I guess you can say it's slow going to begin with, but things had to be done, worked out, and the plot sat up. Don't worry, things will pickup speed quickly, and there will be a few jumps in time. Nearly two years pass within the length of this story and one shot.

That Naruto story that I was thinking about doing has been started and there are seven chapters completed so far, but it isn't posted yet and it will be a crossover with this story arc, so it will fit in. Though I will be doing a lot of things with the ninjas, a lot more then I did with the Saiyans in Heroes Unite. Hiei and Kurama will be in it, but the story is going to be about the cute little blonde Naruto. The demons are going to be there to guide him and give help when needed. I hope you all will like it, but don't be expecting it for while, I want to get it completely written first. Though I won't make you wait until it's time for it to post in the arc. If I did it would be the 26th story. I figure that's to long of a wait considering that this is only the 13th story of the arc.

Anyway, on with the first chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 1 of 15

Setting Up House

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the hushed murmurs from slaves and workers that the Makai Lords were back and with some ningen devices, Junaco took off sprinting through the long halls. He rounded a corner and two conversing female slaves immediately pointed to a set of double doors. He pushed them open and hurried out into the courtyard. Junaco easily spotted the lords as well as the much debated ningen contraptions, five of them to be precise. He only briefly wondered what was contained under the bright colored materials.

Junaco briskly walked over and bowed before the two powerful males. "Welcome back, my Lords."

"Hn, it's good to be back. Show us to our rooms, Junaco." Hiei knew exactly where their rooms were, and could get there by himself, but he wanted to talk to his advisor privately.

"Yes, sir." Junaco went to bow again, finally sparing the time to glace at the female he had missed and was secretly happy that she had made the choice to return to the Makai with her son. He had believed he would never see her again. He had to do a double take though, and was absolutely stunned by what he saw. He just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

The beautiful ningen Shiori was not there like he had been expecting, but instead it was a very beautiful, very sexy, younger, much more curvy Shiori and she was now a voluptuous vixen, a demoness. She had on a light blue skirt that ended at the bottom of her thighs and a form fitting white button up shirt that was left partially open to reveal her ample cleavage. The whole package was stunning. If it was possible, Shiori was even more beautiful to him now. Junaco was sure that his heart had sputtered to a stop and he wondered if he was even still breathing.

Kurama shared a knowing glance with his mate, they had anticipated such a reaction. He knew that for the winged demon all hope was lost now, it would only be a matter of time. Despite the women being his mother, he even had to admit that she was breathtaking and quite sexy now that she was a demoness. If he wasn't already mated and if the female wasn't his mother, he might would have gone after her himself. Kurama also knew that the fire demon would have done the same thing. Shiori was just that attractive now.

Kurama noticed his mother start to fidget nervously, due to the constant attention from the winged demon. He smiled as he took a step forward, aiming to break the stare. "Um, Junaco?"

Junaco shook his head to try to clear it. It didn't work. He looked to the redhead, slightly dazed. "Sir?"

"Our rooms please." Kurama couldn't help himself, his smile got bigger and he heard his sons giggling. It appeared the kits were amused by the dumfounded display, and if he was honest with himself, he was too.

"Oh…Um.. Yes, sir!!" Junaco threw a salute, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He beckoned the family to follow him before quickly turning and heading for the double doors back into the fortress. Not a word was spoken the whole time, they walked through the halls. He came to a stop finally and bowed before the other demons once more. "Your rooms, my Lords." He turned a little and bowed to Shiori as well. "And My pretty Lady."

"YAY!!" Toushi and Kaihei announced together. They quickly ran off to their room, both smiling and laughing. It showed, they were happy to be back in the Makai where they could truly be themselves.

Shiori offered the winged demon a flirtatious glance before she turned to follow the boys, walking slowly and very sensually. She made sure she swung her tail, just like her son had taught her. Over the past month, since she had changed, her new demon blood made itself known. She gained a great deal of confidence in herself and the way she looked. She felt like she was a whole new person and that she had a brand new life ahead of her. She knew she looked great, sexy even, and she was going to use that to her advantage; something she had never done or tried before. She understood that she wasn't searching for a ningen husband any more now she was demon mate hunting.

This required a new strategy, and she was taking all of her son's advice on the matter. She was going to get who she wanted and that was the high general Junaco. He was extremely handsome, tall, and nicely built. It was everything any woman would want in a male. The wings only added an exotic effect. Shiori was happy with her choice and thrilled that she could attract such a pretty male. Without a look back, she entered the bedroom she shared with her grandsons and quietly closed the door behind her.

Kurama and Hiei looked at the other, both smirking as they watched the winged demon stare at Shiori's every move, completely entranced. Kurama chuckled, which knocked him back to realty. "Follow us, Junaco, I believe my mate wants to talk to you."

The redhead turned and followed his mate into their room, the winged demon right behind them. "Close the door." Hiei ordered as he sat the two baby carriers he held on the big bed. The redhead followed his example, the sleeping babies were lined up side by side. Well, four of them were, the boys. Shiori still had the tiny girl. Junaco promptly did what was ordered of him and then waited patiently for the Makai Lords.

Hiei walked over and sat down in one of the four comfortable chairs. He waited until his fox took a seat beside him before gestured to the empty seats and looked expectantly at the other male demon. "Have a seat, Junaco." When the winged demon looked comfortable, Hiei continued. "How have things been going? Any uprisings?"

"Everything is going good, no uprisings. I think that most demons are scared now, especially with the rumors of how powerful you both are. So powerful that you're able to rule two-thirds of the Makai and it helps that many know who you both are, the infamous Youko Kurama that even cheated death itself and the jagon master Hiei that controls a fiery dragon from hell. I believe even the normal trouble makers are scared to make a wrong move."

"Hn, that's good, it will keep things quiet." Hiei leaned back, smirking as he brought up his left ankle to rest against his right knee. "At least for a few days… until word gets out that is. You see……….. we now rule all of the Makai."

"What?" Junaco was sure he hadn't heard that right, it wasn't possible.

Kurama answered him, grinning like mad and repeating what his mate had said. "We now rule all of the Makai."

"I'm sorry, I ..I don't understand how, my lords." Junaco was thoroughly confused and it showed. "The last third of the Makai belongs to a Mazoku named Yusuke. Though I hear that an overseer is currently running things because the Lord is away on personal matters."

"Hn, some personal matters." Hiei didn't elaborate further for the winged demon, he only continued. "You are correct, the last third does belong to a Mazoku, but you see we know him personally back in Ningenkai. In fact, we are old friends. He has asked us to rule over his lands and kingdom until he returns to the Makai. We have official papers with us to prove it, even infused with his unique energy for authentication. We are allowed to rule the last third the way we see fit."

"Then hopefully that section will settle down. They are having minor uprising over there, the current overseer isn't strong enough quell the or maybe he's occupied with other matters. There are rumors of him sleeping with all the slave girls, raising taxes and spending the lord's money frivolously."

"That all will be coming to a stop very soon." Kurama looked angry, and he was over what he just heard, his eyes had even faded to gold. Yusuke wasn't going to be happy either. Kurama had a growl in his voice as he went on. "And everything will settle down quickly as soon as my mate and I get done with them."

Hiei looked quite proud of Kurama, though he didn't say anything. Junaco nodded once, truly believing what the redhead had said. "I don't doubt that one bit." A small noise from over by the bed cut off any other comment. Curiosity getting the better of him, Junaco glanced to the full bed and then back to his masters. "If I may ask, what are those ningen things covered in bright colors sitting on the bed?"

"Hn, I wonder when you would question that?" Hiei motioned to his fox, smirking. "Introduce them."

"Alright, Koi." Kurama got up and smiled at the high general, his eyes back to his normal leaf green. "Come on." He waited until the other had stood and then led him over to the bed. He grabbed the green material on the first carrier and pulled it away. The gasp that came from the phoenix demon amused Kurama. "This little one is Meiyo." He quickly removed the dark blue blanket from the second carrier, earning a second gasp. "This baby's name is Makoto. They're twin brothers."

"Can I assume there are two more babies in the last two ningen contraptions?" Junaco asked as he moved a step closer to get a better look at the little brothers. They were cute, though they didn't look alike.

"Yes, you can." Kurama was smiling as he pulled the light blue blanket and the purple blanket away, revealing the last two babies. "This kit…" He pointed to the third carrier. "His name is Isan." Kurama finally pointed to the last carrier. "This kit is Idai. They are twin brothers as well."

"That I can tell." Junaco chuckled as he looked the last two babies over. He noted that they were cute too and identical. He could easily see that the fox was their father, due to their fluffy ears and tails. This knowledge made him assume that the other set of twins had to have been fathered by the fire demon.

"Now, my mother was carrying a baby too when she went to her room. That one is a little girl, the only girl, and her name is Tenshi. She is the sister of Isan and Idai, so technically they're triplets. She looks very much like me, right down to the bright red hair."

"So that's why you two had to go back to Ningenkai, to collect your children from their ningen mothers." Junaco believed that he was correct in his knowledge.

"Nope, not even close. All five babies are full blooded demons." The smirk on Hiei's lips showed the winged demon that he was very proud of his children. It showed that to anyone though.

"Then, I'm sorry, again I don't understand." Junaco was at least truthful, and that was a good quality to have in an advisor.

Kurama walked over and resumed sitting next to the fire demon. "Since we arrived and found our fortress in one piece, as well as not having to fight you to reclaim our throne, I believe that we can trust you with our secret." He waved towards the two empty chairs. "Come have a seat again, you'll probably need it."

Junaco quickly did his master's bidding, and it showed on his face that he was curious about what would be said. Hiei grew very serious, his face stern. "If the secret that you about to hear leaves this room, then I know just who to come after and kill. Our family is the only others that know about this and wouldn't dare speak a word of it, because the same threat applies to them. That tells you just how serious this secret is. We don't want it spread around the Makai. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I won't speak a word of it or my life is forfeited." Junaco understood and accepted the consequences of knowing this secret of his Lords'. It showed how much the fire demon and fox trusted him and he wouldn't do anything to destroy that. Trust was a hard won, valuable thing in the Makai. If it was given, then you honor it to your death and that's what he would do.

Being who he was, Kurama thought it best that he explained their secret. "Junaco, the five babies are ours, Hiei's and mine. We are their parents, their only parents. Hiei and I are the 'mother' and father."

The winged demon was stunned. He knew what that could only mean. he opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form words. Finally he managed to form one word, though no sound came out, meaning it was only mouthed. 'Forbidden!'

The redhead smiled and nodded, confirming the assumption. "Precisely, Hiei and I are forbidden. The reason we had to return to Ningenkai was for our safety and that of our unborn babies. At the time we left here, Hiei was two months pregnant with twins that I fathered, Meiyo and Makoto. Now, due to how I became a full demon once again, there was unexpected side effect, I became Forbidden as well. By the time my mate and I figured it out, I was already pregnant. So when we went back I was pregnant as well, I was a month along with my triplets that my mate fathered, Tenshi, Idai, and Isan. Hiei's twins were born two months ago, my triplets were born a month ago. We could have come back to the Makai a month ago, but we wanted time with our new babies."

"That is understandable, any parent would want private time with a new baby, or in your case babies. They are very beautiful, your bloods mix well. As for that secret, my Lords, I will take it to my death, no one will hear it spoken from my tongue." Junaco sort of offered them a half bow from his seat.

"Good, You'll do well to remember that promise for as long as you walk this world." Hiei just had to throw in one last subtle warning.

"By the way, Junaco….." Kurama began, smiling once again. "Hiei and I have talked extensively about this. When we are in front of any fortress personnel, in meeting, or anything else that has to do with the way the public would perceive us, we want you to continue to act as you should, we are the Lords and you work for us." When the phoenix demon went to say something, the redhead held up a hand , stopping him and then quickly continuing. "Now, when it's only us or our family, you may just use our real names. There is no need for formalities at those times, which means you don't have to bow either."

Junaco's face lit up with a bright smile, this was another honor being handed to him. "Thank you, My Lords!!" He quickly shook his head as if to clear it. "I mean,…… I mean thank you, Kurama, Hiei."

In Hiei's opinion, it was time to discuss one last thing. Though he noticed that a couple of the babies were starting to wake up so he would have to cut it short. "Did you do as I asked?"

Junaco knew exactly what the fire demon was talking about, so he quickly nodded. "Yes, Of course, it was an order. The area for your new fortress as been scouted, all problem causing demons have been ran off. And I must say that the location you picked out is very good strategic wise. Once your fortress is built, it will be nearly impenetrable. The schematics have been done, except for any additions or subtractions you might come up with. The three large crews have been hired and are standing by to begin work that will continue night and day until your fortress is built. The only thing left that is needed is your official approval so we can start."

"Very good, meet me and my mate in my office in two hours to finalize the plans and to get things started." Hiei replied as he relaxed into his seat

"Yes sir!" Junaco knew he has been dismissed so he quickly got to his feet and left the room, making certain that the door was closed behind him.

It was an hour later that Shiori knocked on her sons' bedroom door. In her arms was her tiny granddaughter dressed in a frilly light yellow dress.

"Come in, mother!" She heard called from inside the room. She opened the door and walked in, a smile on her lips. She found the fire demon and redhead sitting on their big bed, each nursing a kit. One had Idai and one had Isan.

Continuing across the room, Shiori spoke, glancing to the baby she held. "I believe that Tenshi is hungry too, but she hasn't started crying yet." The little girl was sucking hungrily on a fisted hand, drool running down her chin and chubby cheeks.

"No problem." Kurama chuckled, looking down at his son and then back up to his mother. "I believe Isan is almost done."

"Hn, Idai is done." Hiei looked down to the infant at his chest and then back up too. "He's only playing. If you take him from me, mom, I'll take my daughter."

"Alright." Shiori walked around the bed and stopped beside her son in law. It took a few moments, but they managed to gently and carefully switch out the two babies. Shiori put Idai back into his carrier and gave him a small rattle while the fire demon got the tiny redhead properly latched on and nursing. The vixen sat down in the nearby chair and waited quietly, watching her family fondly.

A few minutes later, Kurama managed to get up from the bed by himself and went over to lay Isan in his carrier. He turned to the vixen, smiling. "Tenshi is the last of the babies to be feed. They should be fine for a couple of hours. Hiei and I have a meeting with Junaco in about forty-five minutes. My question, mother, is can you watch them for a little while?"

"Oh, certainly. I love to watch and take care of my grandbabies. Also you know that you don't even have to ask that question, just tell when and where." Shiori responded, giggling, but some how it sounded serious. Only that female could actually manage to pull that off.

Kurama knew never to ask that question again. Not commenting on the matter, he plunged ahead. "Thank you, mother. We'll two or three nannies hired soon to help you out, but you'll probably have to show the females how to use all of the ningen devices. There are many baby things that we brought with us that doesn't exist here in the Makai as well a few other things."

"Oh, I don't need no help….really." Shiori waved her hand, dismissing the matter entirely, or at least she tried to. "The boys listen to me and the babies are easy enough unless they're hungry."

"Fine! A compromise then! Instead of three or four nannies, how about only one or maybe two?" Kurama tried to pacify. This way, they both would get their way.

"Alright, deal!" Shiori quickly nodded, accepting the terms. She understood that her son didn't want her to become overwhelmed with all the children.

"Hn, you'll be thinking us for the nannies as our babies get older and start walking. They will be a handful, I'm sure. Anyway, I'm all done here, Tenshi is asleep and full." Hiei got up and carefully laid her in the middle of the big bed. He then put pillows on either side of her so she wouldn't fall off, if that was even possible.

"You finished just in time, Koi. By time we walk down to your office, it will be time for the meeting with Junaco." Kurama had slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. He then handed the fire demon his shirt and his example was followed. Both fully dressed, they prepared to leave the bedroom, checking one last time on all five babies. They turned and headed towards the door.

"While you two are in that meeting, I'll get all the cribs set up." Shiori called to their backs.

Kurama abruptly stopped and turned towards her. "Mother, you don't have to do that. It's quite the job for one person."

"I'm positive! It's only a matter of popping open a Saiyan Capsule and pushing the cribs into an out of the way place, into some kind of order. You must have forgotten that the cribs are already put together, complete with bedding supplies." Shiori responded, a teasing smile on her face.

Kurama knew when he was beaten. He only laughed as he followed his mate out the door. Before it was closed though, he called back into the room. "By the way, I didn't forget, I'm not that old!" He turned to follow his mate down the hall, but he was brought up short, the fire demon had come to a stop in front of him. There in the hall stood their son.

Kaihei took a nervous step forward, fidgeting his hands. "Can I drink?" It was his word for wanting to nurse, his way of showing that he wanted attention.

"Not right now, baby. Your father and I have a meeting with Junaco." Kurama offered gently, sounding apologetic. "Maybe afterwards. Besides, you did that yesterday."

When Hiei saw his son tear up, he glanced at his mate, knowing that they had handled the situation wrong. He also noted that it appeared that his son had already been crying. "Why don't you come to the meeting with us?" He suggested quickly.

Kaihei perked up, smiling hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." Kurama reached out and took his son's much smaller hand into his. He started leading the boy down the hall, his fire demon at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter of this story. If you liked it, please leave a review. If you hated it please leave a review. Just please leave a review on your way out. I thrive off your reviews. Lol! See you next time with the next chapter, hopefully it will be soon, very soon.


	2. Stay True

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai. Very young Shonen Ai. Child fetish

A/N: First off, thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to the readers that put me or my story on their alert list. You guys keep me going!! I also want to thank everyone that reads too as I do see my hit stats going up. I hope you all will get up the courage to review. LOL. To the ones that have sent me emails of encouragement, I thank you as well. There's not much to say about this chapter, but there is a small part in here there will help the plot of this story. Please bear with me for these slow chapters, at about chapter 9 things will speed up quickly and I know you all won't like the ending. I'm sure that I'm gonna be burned at the stake, LOL. Yes, the ending will be that evil!!

Anyway, enough clues, on with this chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 2 of 15

Stay True

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hiei saw his son tear up, he glanced at his mate, knowing that they had handled the situation wrong. He also noted that it appeared that his son had already been crying. "Why don't you come to the meeting with us?" He suggested quickly.

Kaihei perked up, smiling hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." Kurama reached out and took his son's much smaller hand into his. He started leading the boy down the hall, his fire demon at his side.

They briefly stopped at their sons' open bedroom door. He stuck his head in and frowned at what he saw. The wolf/kit sat on the floor showing a little female ferret demon how to play a ningen card game and they appeared to be getting along great. As well as Toushi showing no ill effects from Kaihei being away from him, which was unexpected. In the past few weeks, Toushi wanted and needed to know where his brother always was. This was not a good development, he would have to make sure that Kaihei and Toushi spent some much needed time together.

Kurama cleared his throat, getting his son's attention. "Do you want to come to a meeting with your father and I?"

"No." Toushi answered quickly, with a negative shake of his head.

"But Kaihei is coming with us." Kurama probed just to see the reaction he would get. It was something he wasn't expecting.

Toushi shrugged his shoulders, showing that he truly didn't care. "So, he wants to be with you. Besides, I'm having lots of fun with my new friend, Lara. Kaihei woke up from his nap and got mad because she's so much prettier then him and that made him not like her. He even told her to go away because he had wanted to talk to me, but I told her she could stay! I then told him he should go away and leave us alone, because he was being jealous since I had a new friend and I liked her better! That's when he left here to find you."

Kurama didn't say anything about the tiny whimper he heard from his black haired son, or the cringe he felt just before the small hand slipped from his. He turned his head just enough to see Hiei consoling their upset son. Kaihei was putting up a valiant effort, but the tears were still slowly running from his eyes and clattering to the floor. The small kit had been deeply hurt by his brother, and the other didn't even realize it. No wonder the kit had come to them wanting to nurse and wondered how long he had stood out in the hall alone in his misery of rejection. Hiei's energy signature darkened with anger. He nodded to his mate, giving the fox the go ahead to handle this. He was far to angry to handle the situation, or something might be done to cause irreversible damage to their family and future plans.

Kurama looked back to his oldest son, frowning. Toushi wasn't interested any longer, he had went back to playing with the young female. He even reached out to touch either the girl's cheek or her orange hair. Using more force then necessary, Kurama pushed the door all the way open. It slammed against the wall, successfully stopping the contact before it could happen and making Toushi jump to his feet, all of his focus on his obviously angry parent. The young girl jumped up as well, looking very frightened. "Lara, is it? You'll leave right now and don't ever enter this room again. You are still allowed to play with my sons, but only if both of them are present and it's other then in here. If at any time, one of them asks you to leave, then you better damn well do it despite the other's protests!"

"Y..Y.…..Yes……,….s….s... sir……" Lara managed to stutter before fleeing the room at a run that spoke of panic and fear.

Toushi was about to say something, but Kurama angrily cut him off. "I'm not happy with you. When promises are made such as you and Kaihei have, you don't break them by chasing the first pretty thing you see. I don't care if you're maturing faster then him, it just isn't done if you have promised your life to someone else. You hurt your brother badly over your actions and words." He gestured to the angry fire demon and their still crying son. Kaihei was even being held now, his arms tight around his father's neck, his legs tight around a lean waist. He was so caught up in his sorrow that he wasn't listening to anything happening around him, only his broken heart.

Toushi gasped, alarm entered his widened eyes. He started forward, tentatively holding out a hand and whispering. "Rosey? I….."

When Kaihei whimpered pathetically and clung to the fire demon tighter, Kurama held up a hand. He knew he was being harsh, but Toushi had to learn what was proper for engaged demons, so hopefully this will never happen again. "Stop right there. I'm going to speak to you frankly, and like an adult. I know that you are very smart and will completely understand what I say. I know what you already want for your future and life.….Now……It's obvious that Kaihei wants nothing to do with you right now and I don't blame him for that. If your father done what you did, what you said, then I'd be very mad and just as upset as Kaihei, I wouldn't want to see him at the time. We haven't even been in the Makai one full day and you're already chasing someone else, have already broken your promise to him. Now if you continue with this, then you will be releasing him from his promise to you and putting some distance between you two, starting with separate rooms and separate beds. You will let him go on to find someone else, someone that is going to treat him the way he should be treated. If you continue flirting with others and purposely hurting his feelings, then Kaihei will no longer be yours. Hiei and I won't let you have him, because it will only be with our blessings that you'll get him. If you hurt him one more time, I promise you that he'll never be your mate. You understand me?!"

"Yes sir." Toushi somehow managed between his small sobs and sniffles, rubbing harshly at the tears freely flowing from his eyes. It showed that even though he was maturing quickly, that he was still a child in many ways. "I promise, I won't hurt Rosey anymore! I don't want to hurt him ever. Please don't take him! I…. I …. I need him!"

"Yes, I know that you do and he needs you, that's why I'm giving you one more chance, Toushi. Give him time to start growing up and figuring out that his feeling for you aren't brotherly, just as you have for him. In the meantime, don't be following your newly emerging hormones to lets say 'greener pastures'. Honor your promise to Kaihei, wait for him, ………….. Care for him………, that's all Hiei and I ask for from you. If you do that, then in the end Kaihei will be yours, he'll be your mate with our blessings. We'll all finally get what we want and planned years for."

"Yes sir, I'll wait for Rosey, I'll be good to him!" Toushi promised quickly, wiping away the last of his tears.

"I happy to hear that. Now I'm not going to fix this mess for you. You want to act like an adult, then you'll be treated like one. You hurt him, you figure out how to fix it. I suggest something nice and heartfelt, showing him that you are very sorry for what happened. We'll take Kaihei with us to the meeting as planned, which we are now late for. You will stay here and make your plans, remembering to keep it age appropriate."

Kurama didn't wait for a reply. He closed the door quietly, leaving his oldest son to think. He then laid a gentle hand on his upset kit's back. Kaihei instantly turned and tried entering his arms, seeking more comfort. He accepted the child that the fire demon passed to him. Kurama soothingly patted his son's back while Hiei picked up all the purple tear gems. Kaihei had stopped crying, but he was still shaking and very tense. When the fire demon was sure he had picked up all the gems and had them secure in a pocket in his cloak, he laid a hand on the small of the fox's back and began leading them down the hallway to his office.

The demons made it to their destination in record time. They entered the office to find it the way they had left it three months ago. The large table sat towards the back of the room, covered in maps of the Makai and such. On one wall was the room's fireplace and the opposite a big desk with a comfy looking chair. Around the large table was three cushioned chairs and the phoenix demon occupied one of them.

Junaco quickly looked up when he heard footfalls on the stone floor. "Oh, little Lord Kaihei is joining us. If I had known I would have had a slave bring in a chair for him."

"It's okay." Kurama sat the now calm child on his feet. "It wasn't planned for him to come with us, but there was an incident and now he needs to stay near us." The way he spoke, told the other demon not ask any further questions.

"Also, since he is my heir, I thought it would be good for him, he needs to start learning these things." Hiei sat down in his normal chair and motioned for the fox to sit next to him.

"True, true." Junaco quickly nodded in agreement. "It's never to early for training when it comes to the throne and being an heir."

Kaihei wasn't sure of what to do. He looked down to the hard, cold stone floor between his parents. He didn't want to sit there, but he supposed he had to. He started to sit down as a sad sigh left his partially open lips.

Kurama frowned at this and quickly pulled the child over to him and then into his lap. Kaihei looked up to his father, surprise evident in his eyes. The only smiled kindly and ruffled his son's long black hair. "What? You thought I'd let or make you sit on that hard floor?"

"Yes…" Kaihei whispered quietly.

"Not a chance, especially when I have a perfectly good lap for you to sit on." Kurama wrapped his arms around his son and wasn't surprised when he heard a small whimper. He leaned in close and whispered in his son's ear. "Relax, baby, your brother hadn't meant to be mean and he still cares for you. He'll make everything right, I'll make sure of that."

Kaihei turned and snuggled against his father's chest. He leaned up and left a quick kiss on the redhead's soft cheek. "Thank you, daddy." Kurama didn't say anything further, he just hugged his one of his most precious treasures closer and laid his head on his son's soft black hair.

Junaco watched the father and son exchange closely. He was very curious about the whole thing, he had never seen an adult male demon act in such a way and show such affection to a child. It just wasn't done like that in the Makai, the female raised the child until it could survive on it's own, the male provided for his family. When it came time, the responsibility fell on the male to push the child out into the world to fend for itself. It happened to all children of the Makai, it even happened to him. But here, in this room, he was seeing a new example. He was seeing a display of love that he never witnessed before and it was dare he think it…. Beautiful and Calming.

Junaco managed to find his voice as he looked over to the fire demon, whispering because he was afraid to disturb the special moment between father and son. "Is your mate always like this?"

"Like what?" Hiei asked, smiling slightly when he saw his mate's green eyes glance at him and then blink. It was the okay for him to speak freely about his redheaded mate. Hiei believed that he already knew, but he wanted the phoenix demon to elaborate.

"Well like…. That…." Junaco gestured to the snuggled fox and kit. "No offence meant, but your mate and son don't act like demons should, don't act like male demons at all. They are very affectionate and some times you are too. It's just that,……. Well, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Hn." Hiei had guessed correctly, so he had a ready answer. "That because my fox is from Ningenkai. Ningens show love freely in that world. But I suppose you could really say Shiori is to be thanked for what you see. If she hadn't showed my fox unconditional and unselfish love then he would still be the Youko of legend. If she hadn't taught him how to love then most likely we wouldn't be mated and we wouldn't have the family we do. My fox taught me how to love and in turn we have raised our children from the time they came to us with nothing, but love. It has paid off, we are happy with everything that we have, all because of what ningens call love and most demons call a burden or weakness. Our love has never burdened us, in fact it has helped us. You can see where we are today."

"You two aren't going to rule harshly like the many Makai Lords before you?" Junaco asked suddenly, the realization finally dawning on him.

Though he had been paying attention to the conversation happening around him, it was this that caught Kurama's interest. He raised his head and looked at the phoenix demon. "No, we're not. We believe in being fair to all…… but if someone was to cross us or not follow our laws, then retribution will be swift and harsh. We won't tolerate insubordination."

"Then the Makai finally has a good chance to become something more then a hostile and lawless land. It was tried once before to untie under one leader, which you already know, but it fell apart in the end. There was to many arguments between the minor lords and the crowned leader. The demon just couldn't hang onto the top spot and when he dethroned himself, everything went back to the way it used to be. Now, I have no doubts, with you two as the leaders of the Makai it will work. You are strong enough to keep things together, and there are no minor Lords to argue with and cause uprisings." Junaco replied quietly, still not believing this. Though he had known them for about a month already, he just now realized that he was sitting was fair and honest demons. Demons that now ruled all of the Makai. Things were looking up for the inhabitants of this world.

"Hn, we're at least going to try to do all of that and when we pass on the throne to our son, he'll believe in the same things and have the same values. " Hiei said as he pulled the big map of the Makai closer to him and began to study it, it was time for business.

Kurama leaned in and began to look the map over too. "So where did you pick for our new fortress? I wasn't able to be at that meeting since I was packing the last of our things for Ningenkai."

Junaco quickly reached over and pointed out the location on that same map that had all of their attention. "Here it is and as you can see it's in a great area for a fortress. It's in a central location for your lands and the back of the fortress will be carved out of the mountain and the front will be added on to that. Workers will be cutting the stone from a quarry that will be built nearby at the edge of the mountain, so the stone won't have to be moved to far and it will take less time to finish. As I have already said, the fortress will be impregnable once everything is complete. The only way in and out will be a huge set of wooden doors. Hiei has assured me that you, Kurama, will probably be adding many vicious plants along the walls as well as on the mountain and possibly inside to make it even more secure, that they all will attack, but only at your command."

Junaco then grabbed a few papers and spread them out over the large map. "These are all the names of the demons that have been hired and the three crews they have been divided into. The ones with their own light sources have been placed on the over night shift, but bonfires and torches will still have to be used. It has been arranged for all manual labors to be paid ten gold Dracmas and ten silver Jitals for each shift that is worked. The overseers and architects will be paid twice that for each shift, twenty gold Dracmas and twenty silver Jitals. The pay is average for this type of work, for all of the workers. The few hot springs that are in that large cave at the sight will be dug out and made bigger. A wall will be erected, complete with a door, but the cave is to remained natural as to your wishes. Some of the springs will remain small and privacy screens readily available for demon couples since this area will be used by all of the demons in the fortress for bathing. Water from there will be piped into the fortress kitchen for whatever needed use and the lavatories on all the level to flush out waste all the way to a deep pit a kilometer away."

Junaco once again laid out some more papers, on top of the others. "Now as for the actual layout. Many small, barred windows will be in all the rooms on the first floor. The upper levels will have bigger windows and won't be barred. The family wing has been designed as you have requested. There are many large bedrooms planned as well as a sitting room and library, incase you need to get away for some privacy and such. There will be only two ways in and out of that wing the main entrance that will be guarded at all times and a secret entrance that your family will only know about, sort of an escape route if needed. There will be different demons constructing this tunnel at different times to ensure the secrecy. No one will be allowed into this family wing unless you two deem them worthy. The other wings will contain bedrooms for guests and the live in palace workers. There is a planned hundred bedrooms total, but the plans leave off in areas that can be easily added too, making the fortress bigger if it becomes necessary. Outside the fortress a new rather large village is going to be built, complete with a market place and areas for farming."

"That is all well and good, so far you have followed our orders to a tee. Yet, you haven't mentioned the fortress dungeon that I also ordered." Hiei pointed out, glancing to the phoenix demon and then back to all the papers of layouts and orders.

"I was just getting to that!" Junaco laughed as he laid out one last paper. "The dungeon design is as ordered. The tunnels, cells, and torture chambers will all be carved into the mountain and out of solid stone. No one will be able to escape without having help from a guard. There will only be one entrance/exit and that will be in the basement near the hot springs. The door will be guarded at all times by the best of soldiers. The only other thing down in the basement will be storage area for purchased food and tributes of food from villages. Now back on the first floor, the kitchen will be large and contain several stoves for many cooks, especially since they will be cooking food for not just the royal family, but for the fortress workers. There will be three dining rooms as requested. One for the workers, one for feasts of state, and a smaller private one for when it's just your family. Also on this level is a ballroom as requested by Kurama for parties when there are feasts of state and a large library, as well as a large sitting room. All the other levels only contain bedrooms, except for your family wing which I have already described. Oh, also lavatories will be on all levels. The formal throne room will be attached to the ballroom and your chairs will be sitting on a stone platform surrounded by stairs at the back of the room. This platform and stairs will be covered in furs and a few sitting pillows incase your children wants or needs to be present for anything, that way they won't have to sit on the hard floor. All three thrones that are here will be moved there, you two's and Lady Shiori's."

"You have done a great job getting all this set up, Junaco. I thank you." Hiei said as he looked over everything one last time. He was satisfied, except for one thing, but he'd get to that in a moment. "So how long is it estimated all this will take for the fortress to be ready to move into?"

"From what the architects said, the ones that did the layouts. It will take about two years to be ready for moving in and that is with three crews working around the clock, except for the customary Makai holidays and the promised day off once a week for all workers." Junaco was quick to answer, splitting his focus between the lords and the many papers on the table. He laid one official looking paper on top of it all. He figured it would soon be needed.

"That's all fine. They'll deserve a break sometimes, they will be working hard. Now there is just two things more. I want all the workers to be paid five additional gold Dracmas for each shift worked. Also let all the workers know that if the fortress is finished before the estimated time, then each of them will receive a bonus of three thousand gold Dracmas and two years free of taxes." Hiei spoke as he went through the mental list he had for the new fortress, making sure that everything was done that he wanted…… it was.

"Ah, they'll be happy to hear that and I'm sure that the fortress will be finished ahead of time, especially with those incentives. If everything is to your liking, then all that is needed is your signature and energy infusion to make it official and so we can get the work started." Junaco indicted the paper on top and then he laid a quell pen beside it.

"Can I add one more item?" Kurama asked, smiling and still holding Kaihei. He was proud of the boy. His son had remained quiet through the whole meeting, and even watched the exchange a little bit.

"Anything you would like, my fox, just name it." Hiei answered as he signed his name and transferred some energy into the important document.

"I would like a gardened courtyard, though I will select and grow the plants used. Have some sitting areas ready, empty ground, and stone walk ways is all I ask for."

"Hn, I should have known." Hiei chuckled, shaking his head. "And I should have thought about it myself. If a garden is what you want, fox, then a garden is what you shall get."

"I know just the place too and the layout can easily be reworked for the area." Junaco pushed some of the papers out of the way and pointed out a place on the large map. "There is only one lone, tall Makai pine tree here. The ground looks fertile, and the tree could easily be removed."

"No, leave the tree! It will work well in the courtyard. Put the main garden area around the base of it as well as a stone bench. I have an affinity for flowers and plants. I'm sure you have heard it's in all the legends about me. And my kit here, is just like me." Kurama ruffled his son's long black hair, giving the fluffy ears a little scratch.

Kaihei purred as he turned until he was fully pressed against his father's chest. He then fisted his hands in the fox's dark blue Chinese tunic and moved his face to where his mouth was dangerously close to a cloth covered nipple. The boy then settled in, letting out a soft sigh. At first, Kurama was afraid that his son would try to nurse, but it seemed he just wanted love and attention. He tightened his arms round the petite boy and started to rock slightly. Hiei let a small smile touch his lips as he watched his mate and child. It was a sight that he was so used to, yet it was something he would never tire of.

However, Junaco was watching the exchange curiously again. He wanted to learn of this 'ningen love' and he truly wanted Shiori to teach him about it. It seems she does a damn good job. She had to if she could change the legendary Youko into the being he was currently watching, a demon that openly showed his love for his children and his mate, to hell with how others might perceive it. But Junaco had no doubt that the Youko of legend would quickly emerge if he or his family was threatened. Yes, he wanted what the Makai Lords had and he wanted it with Shiori. Maybe even start a family with her, he could already picture their children and he liked what he saw in his imagination. He vowed silently to earn that 'ningen love' from that ningen female turned vixen and he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was ready to give it his all.

Hiei neatly folded the paper and put it in the provided envelope. He then leaned back in his chair, clearing his throat so he would gain the phoenix demon's focus. "There's just one last thing that needs to be handled. How many maids does the fortress currently have?"

"If I remember correctly, at last count there was a hundred and twenty three maids in the service of this fortress." Junaco answered, relaxing into his chair, knowing that the serious discussions were over.

"Are any of them slaves?" Kurama was quick to ask. He didn't condone slavery and had already talked to his mate about the problem. The fire demon agreed with him, slavery would eventually be outlawed in their lands. They then had talked to Yusuke and he agreed to end slavery too in his lands. The orders are included in the papers that made Hiei and Kurama his overseers.

"Oh… about fifty of them or so. All the others were actually hired and get paid for their services." Junaco looked to the redhead and then to the fire demon as he answered. He didn't see the problem with this, it was the way of the Makai for thousands of years. Most demons have owned a slave or been one at some point in their lives. He, himself had been a slave for a few years when he had only been a child after his parents had pushed him out into the wild. It helped him survive until he was strong enough to fight for his freedom and to stay free.

"Hn, gather all the maids and bring them to the throne room as soon as possible." Hiei ordered, a bit of harshness in his voice. "I have something I need to accomplish today."

"Yes sir." Junaco stood up and quickly left the room to do as he was told.

"Come on, fox." Hiei stood up and then helped his mate to his feet, since Kaihei was still being held.

They made their way down to the appointed meeting place. Upon entering the room, the went over and immediately sat down in their thrones. Kurama had to shuffle around a little bit to get comfortable as well as situating his son again on his lap. Though he couldn't see the kit's face, he assumed that the boy was sleeping. Which would be a good thing, considering what all Kaihei had endured that day.

Well, that thought only lasted a few moments though. The comfortable silence was broken by Kaihei's small, quivering, dejected voice. "Can I please drink now?"

Kurama was unsure of what to do. He wanted to do this for his hurt son, provide the love and comfort that the kit truly needed. He looked to his fire demon, who nodded his consent. Hiei pulled off his warded headband, uncovering his jagon eye. This was so no one could walk into the room unexpectedly.

Hiei leaned over and whispered to his redheaded mate. "Go ahead, he's almost asleep anyway."

Kurama sat to work, quickly opening all the buttons on his tunic. He pulled the sleepy boy only far enough away to slid the material to the side. He then laid his son back against him in nearly the same spot. When Kaihei felt warm skin against his cheek, he partially opened his eyes and looked up to his father. Kurama smiled gently, rubbing the boy's back. "Go ahead, baby, you can drink."

Kaihei returned the smile, some happiness entered his dull green eyes. "Thank you, daddy." He whispered before turning and latching onto the redhead's left nipple. For several minutes, the kit suckled almost desperately while his parents fondly watched him, then the nursing quickly tapered off. The demons shared a knowing look, smiles on their faces. As suspected, Kaihei had went to sleep, his lips still around his father's nipple.

Kurama tried to gently remove his son, without waking him, several times. But each time Kaihei would start suckling again and wouldn't let go. About ten minutes passed of this, the boy just wasn't letting go, he was being very stubborn even if he was asleep.

The jagon eye alerted Hiei to movement out in the hall. He quickly turned to his mate, frowning. "You have to get him to let go quickly, Junaco is coming this way with all of the requested maids."

"I've been trying and I can't get him off. I don't want to wake him, he needs this sleep, but I may have to." Kurama continued to try to get his son to let go of his nipple, but it wasn't working and he was becoming nervous for he knew that the group was getting closer to the throne room with each passing second. "What am I suppose to do?"

Thinking quickly, Hiei yanked off his cloak and covered the child completely up. The black cloth went from just over the fox's shoulders down to his knees. "Well, at least no one can see anything and we can say that are son is asleep, that we didn't want the light of the room to disturb him."

"Yes, that's a good cover and it's partially the truth, but he has started to nurse again!" Kurama explained, a very tiny amount of panic setting in. He didn't want anybody to know about this, so he wouldn't have to face possible criticism over it.

"Well, he's not making any noises and he hasn't this whole time. It should be fine." Hiei assured his mate, feeling through their bond the other's anxiety. He leaned over and gave the redhead a quick, but tender kiss. Before anything else could be said, there was a loud knock on the closed double doors. Hiei made himself comfortable in his seat and turned his face serious. He called out, his voice deep, powerful, and commanding. "Come in!!"

The doors opened and Junaco lead all the maids into the room. The females lined up in rows while the phoenix demon took his place standing at the foot of the stairs, on the fire demon's left. Hiei slowly looked every one of the maids over and it was as he guessed. It was easy to tell who was hired and who was slaves. The slaves were all skinny and dirty in tattered clothes. Some of them were barefoot and downright malnourished. What drew his attention the most was the eyes of every slave. Their eyes held much fear and showed that they were scared of their Lords. Hiei briefly wondered how many of the slaves had been beaten and probably more since being in the fortress. Well, he was about to change all of that.

Hiei's voice echoed through the silent room as he spoke. "Let's us begin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter of this story. If you liked it, please leave a review. If you hated it please leave a review. Just please leave a review on your way out. See you next time with the next chapter, hopefully it will be soon.


	3. Freedom And The Nanny

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Very young Shonen Ai. Child fetish, and nursing of babies.

A/N: Alright guys, here it is the next chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. I will take a few liberties in this chapter that concerns the actual show, you'll see what I mean, please bear with me. Thanks so much for sticking around and supporting me. I keep saying this, but I will try to update more often then I am. I really am trying, it just doesn't work out like I want it to. Please forgive any mistakes, as this hasn't been proofread. Also at many times Hiei and Kurama may be out of character, but I like to think they are in character for my stories. I hope that's okay………….. Okay, now that's done let's move on.

I want to thank all of the reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be wiring without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

Also this weekend is the anime con of my area. I'm in Tampa, Fl. So that would be Metrocon. If any of you guys are going, try looking for me. I'll be dressed as Tsunade. I will be with a Shippuuden Gaara and Neji. You could even leave me notice in a review that you are going and we could meet up. I think that would be great to meet somebody that reads my stories.

Anyway, on with the first chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 3 of 15

Freedom And The Nanny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors opened and Junaco lead all the maids into the room. The females lined up in rows while the phoenix demon took his place standing at the foot of the stairs, on the fire demon's left. Hiei slowly looked every one of the maids over and it was as he guessed. It was easy to tell who was hired and who was slaves. The slaves were all skinny and dirty in tattered clothes. Some of them were barefoot and downright malnourished. What drew his attention the most was the eyes of every slave. Their eyes held much fear and showed that they were scared of their Lords. Hiei briefly wondered how many of the slaves had been beaten and probably more since being in the fortress. Well, he was about to change all of that.

Hiei's voice echoed through the silent room as he spoke. "Let's us begin!" He stood up and came down the few stairs, ignoring the way some in the front row wanted to shy away from him and others started to shake with fear. He didn't like this one bit. "The real reason I called you all here will be known shortly. First off, I want everyone to separate, slaves on this side and hired workers over there." He indicated, with a hand, where he wanted them to be.

The two groups separated, and the expected noise was kept to a minimum. Hiei remained quiet as he took his time in inspecting the slaves. It was as he guessed, the worst looking females had been the slaves. He turned to the winged demon, frowning. "Junaco, why is it most of these females are very thin, but the slaves are at the point of being malnourished?"

"Well, it's done like it is in any other Makai fortress, the food gets divided up. The guards of the fortress and the small army that's always on call eat first and get the most food as they need to be strong and ready for battle. The paid workers eat next, they usually get full, but they only get to eat here once a day, since obviously they get paid for their services and have their own home. The slaves eat last, when there's little food left and that has to be divided amongst them all. They get the least amount and at times goes hungry."

"The children of the slaves, are they as malnourished? Are they slaves too?" Kurama asked quickly, worry for the possible mistreated children evident in his voice.

"I suppose…… the children of slaves eat when their parents do. They aren't really slaves. They are free to leave when they want, but the ones that stay don't get paid and the work in the fortress to earn their keep." Junaco answered hesitantly, easily picking up on his lords' rapidly changing moods. He rushed to explain before they became to angry. "The fortress cooks work with what they have in contributed food and the monthly allowance of money to purchases additional supplies. Sometimes, it's not no where near enough, especially if a party of state is held."

"There will be a new budget now!!" A low growl rumbled through Hiei's chest. "Not one demon will go hungry in my fortress. Everyone that works here will eat three times a day and get their fill. Kurama and I are the highest rulers of this world, we must set examples!" he turned fully to the group of impoverished maids, but he spoke so all present in the throne room would hear. "The next order is that there will be no more slaves in this fortress or any where else in this world, every worker will start getting paid from this day forward. Slavery is officially outlawed. Anyone caught with a slave will have swift and harsh punishment, up to and including death, depending on the number of slaves."

"I'll send out the decree today to every village, town, and minor ruler's fortress, to all of the lands, my Lord." Junaco was quick to salute, no matter how much unrest this order was about to cause. The fire demon and fox didn't seem worried and they probably weren't. They had the power and army to back up any law they laid down.

The tension in the room melted away as Hiei visibly relaxed, his voice was still deep, but not as harsh. "Now that all that is taken care of, we can finally get to the reason you all were summoned here. It seems that my mate and I are in need of a very special maid. I will be asking several questions. The questions will be one at a time and needs to be answered immediately. If you can answer yes the particular question, I want you to raise your hand. The ones that aren't able to answer with a yes, I want you to go stand at the back wall and don't leave the room. Is all of that understood?" When he received nods from all the maids, he continued. "Good, let's do this……… Do you have children or at least a child?"

Hands went up everywhere, as predicated, but there were a few that didn't respond. Those females quickly moved off to the back of the room and they all were young, probably hadn't even had their first heat yet.

"Have you had your children to live past their fifth birthday?"

Many hands went up again, but it was less, by at the very least thirty. The females that didn't answer this time, moved to stand with the others at the back wall.

"Who isn't mated?" Hiei asked, as he already started scrutinizing the maids that were left. He had to have the most loyal and hard working one, especially since this 'maid' would be taking care of his five precious babies and two very rowdy boys.

Hands went up once more. Most of the fortress maids were unmated. The ten or so mated females hurried off to the back of the room.

"Who has never abandoned their child at any age?"

About half as many hands went up this time as the last question. The obviously shamed maids hurried to the wall with the others, heads hung low. By now there were about seventy five maids left in front of the fire demon, but the numbers needed to be thinned out some more so a proper decision could be made.

"Who has took care or their child or children until at least sixteen years of age?"

Only about twenty five hands went up this time, thinning down the numbers considerably. All of the other females walked over to the now large group at the end of the throne room.

Hiei slowly looked every single fidgeting maid over. He was already getting a good idea of who to choose.

"Hn, who here is willing to devote most of their time and part of their life to a very special task?"

Hands went up, but only very few. Cutting the numbers by about half. The maids quickly walked over to the back of the room.

"I think one more question will do, before I make my final decision. ……. Who in here thinks they can handle the workload of five small babies and two young, curious boys?"

The numbers were reduced by more then half this time. The un-responded maids went over to the waiting area. That while large group was silent, all wanting to know the outcome of all the questions.

Hiei slowly walked around each of the five maids that were left standing in front of him, looking them up and down. He commented out loud, but mostly to himself. "This is a good selection." Four of the maids left were older females and probably had years of experience with babies and children. They were obviously paid fortress workers by the looks of their clothing and other such factors. There was one exception though, there was a single slave left. The fifth maid standing in front of him. Her clothes were in tatters and she was barefoot, her mid-back length pink hair was in knots, greasy, and very dirty. She probably hadn't had a bath in a month or even two. But she held her head high, didn't show any fear, and had even returned the scrutinizing looks the fire demon had given her. Despite her being a slave, it showed she did have pride in herself, that her life may be hell, but she was not broken by it. These were qualities Hiei and Kurama appreciated and even looked for in others. She also appeared to be about their age in demon years and appeared to be a panther demoness.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the phoenix demon. "Of the ones that is left, who is the one that always follows orders without question, comment, or backtalk?"

Junaco actually smiled as he answered. "That would be Kola. She'll do whatever you tell her and she is a hard worker."

"Hn, good. The decision is made. Everyone to the back of the hall, except Kola." Hiei ordered as he walked back up the stairs and sat down in his throne next to his fox. The last one standing was a surprise, but not really, it was the slave maid….. Or former slave. "Kola, you are now the nanny of my seven children, five babies and two boys. You will be taking care of them around the clock. Kurama's mother will be helping and training you, but don't expect her help all the time and you are expected to take orders from her. Can you do this? If not, tell me now."

"I can do this, my Lord." Kola bowed, quickly showing her respect, smiling slightly.

"Hn, fine. Take your place next to Junaco." Hiei waved her towards the winged demon. "Now I want all the fortress maids back before me in lines." There was some scuffling noises as the many females hurried to do their master's bidding. When Hiei was satisfied, he easily continued. "I can't stand the way you all are dressed any longer. This is the fortress of the rulers of the Makai and you will dress accordingly. In three days I will have many seamstresses here, each of you will be getting three dresses each. You may pick out the colors, but Kurama and I will pick out the designs."

"Really?" One of the maids in the back had enough courage to ask.

Hiei deemed that worthy of response. A smirk touched his lips. "Yes, three new dresses each. Once you receive your clothes, I expect you to be in a clean one daily, with you taking a bath at least every other day. I will set up the bathing area with specific times, such as females only, males only, and couples or mates. Everyone will be clean. I don't like the musky smell that is hanging in the halls of the fortress because of dirty clothes and unwashed bodies. You all are dismissed to carry on with your daily duties."

The maids scurried out of the room, talking amongst each other about the new clothes, increased food, and most importantly the end of slavery in the Makai. Word of this would press like wildfire across the lands. Kola wasn't sure where or what she should do. Follow the maids or stay where she was. She was about to move when a gentle voice stopped her. Though she knew that same voice could cause most demons to cower in fear when needed. She was not fooled, she knew the legendary Youko resided in the sweet looking redhead. She knew from palace rumors that he could be nice one second and cruel the next, in a lot of ways he was more malicious then his fire demon mate and that was saying something. She would have to watch her manners and mouth, so she wouldn't be on the receiving in of his anger….…no…… their anger.

"Kola, if you will follow me, I will introduce you to your new charges and my mother." Kurama had a kind smile on his face as he stood up carefully. He didn't want or need his mate's cloak to slip off of him and Kaihei. He did feel a small bit of panic when it started to slip anyway, but Hiei saw this and reacted quickly. The fire demon repositioned the cloak over the fox's shoulder, making sure that it wouldn't slip again.

Kurama offered his mate a wink. "Thank you, Koi." Then he turned to the panther demoness. "Come with me." He descended the stairs and quickly walked out of the throne room, the female right behind him. He worked his way through the fortress halls until he reached his and his family's bedrooms.

He glanced into the only open door and smirked at what he saw. Toushi was sitting on the floor, papers, a couple of his favorite items, and a bouquet of flowers scattered around him. It seemed he was hard at work trying to figure out how to win back his brother's favor, which was a very good thing. It showed that the boy was truly sorry for his earlier behavior and serious about wanting his brother as a mate. He decide not to disturb his son.

"This is my mother's room….. Lady Shiori. You will address her as such unless she tells you otherwise. She also shares this room with my two older boys, Toushi and Kaihei. They're probably out exploring, and will be back later."

"Yes, sir." Kola bowed slightly, showing her respect.

"By the way, please don't bow to me unless we are in front of others that are not family related. It will make it more on friendly terms for us, but I do suggest you still bow to Lord Hiei, unless he tells you otherwise."

"Yes, Sir."

"Follow me to my room." Kurama instructed quickly turning walking further down the hall. Kola had a large smile on her face as she followed the fox. She would do anything for him, because it wasn't for him, and Hiei, she would still be a slave. They entered the fox's room, and found mild chaos. Two babies were screaming their lungs out, and the black haired vixen was changing a diaper on a third.

"Well now, Kola, it seems your going to be put right to work. This beautiful lady is my mother Shiori. Mother, this is the new nanny Kola. Kola, you will follow all her instructions concerning the seven children. She will also train you on how to use all the ningen baby devices that will be available."

Shiori put the freshly diapered baby back into his crib. She then walked over to her son, and the new nanny. "I am very happy to meet you, Kola. I know we will get along splendidly. Just call me Shiori there is no need to add Lady to my name. I'm very informal and I know that we'll become friends."

"Yes, ma'am." There was a large smile on the young female's face as she continued. She was liking the new ruling family more and more. "And of course, just call me Kola." She went to bow respectfully, but the vixen reached out and took her hand, shaking it and successfully shocking her. This she wasn't used to.

"Now, let me introduce you to the five babies that will be in your care." Kurama walked over to the row of cribs, the female on his heals. He started at the first one. "This is my son Idai, a month old." He moved on to the next crib. "This is my son Makoto, two months old." The fox moved down once again. "My only daughter Tenshi. She is a month old." He took a few more steps and indicted the next baby. "My son Meiyo, two months old." He moved down to the last crib. "And this is my son Isan, a month old. Isan, Tenshi, and Idai are triplets. Meiyo and Makoto are twins." He turned to the female. "Did you get all of that, Kola?"

"Yes, I think so." Kola looked over the babies once committing features and names to memory. If all she had to do was take care of a few children, then her life would be easy for several years or at least as long as they would need her. She was estimating about ten years, but that could be pushing it.

"As the new fortress gets built, I will see to it that your room is attached to the playroom and nursery. That way you will have easy access to all of the children."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"It's fine. I only ask you to do your job, and we will get along splendidly……….. Now if you will excuse me, I will leave you in the very capable hands of my mother. I'm sure she'll put you right to work." Kurama quickly walked over to the black haired vixen. "Mother, I'll be over in your room." He didn't wait for a reply, he left his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He went down the hall and entered the next room. He kicked that door closed, noting that Toushi was no longer sitting on the floor. The many items were still there, signaling that the boy would probably be back soon.

Kurama walked over to one of the beds and gently sat down. He leaned back against the pillows and headboard as he pulled the fire demon's black cloak away and dropped it on the bed beside him. Kaihei was curled against him, small hands fisted in his open shirt and his nipple still held firmly in the well formed mouth. The kit wasn't suckling at all, so at least his milk wasn't being drained. There would be plenty of milk for the babies when they grew hungry. The boy was only hanging on, seeking comfort.

Kurama reached up and gently brushed black strands of hair from his son's closed eyes. He still didn't fully understand why Kaihei became so clingy and wanted to start nursing again, even though he was only three months away from his eight birthday. Though, the fox had read up enough on the subject to know that what his son was doing wasn't the same as the fetish he and his mate shared, which offered great relief. He still felt funny doing this with such an older child, but he would continue it until whatever was bothering Kaihei was eased and as long as it didn't interfere with nursing the babies. A light knock sounded on the closed door, making the redhead tense up immediately.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori called from the other side of the thick wood.

This made Kurama relax some, but he grew a little nervous. His mother didn't know that Kaihei was still nursing, this could turn out badly. He made the only decision he could at the moment, he called out to his mother. "You can come in, and please close the door behind you."

Shiori quickly entered the room and done what was requested of her, all with a squirming, crying baby in her arms. She moved across the room as she spoke. "Tenshi has been crying for about five minutes, I believe she needs to be nursed." She came to a stop beside the bed, frowning slightly at what she saw. "I didn't realize that he was still doing that." She gestured with her head to the kit curled against the redhead's chest. "He should have already stopped, his curiosity appeased. Since he hasn't stopped for himself, you should stop him. He's far to old to be nursing and you need to think of the babies."

"I know that and I do think of my five babies, mother. He's not nursing, only…. um …. hanging on. I don't understand why he's still doing this, but I will let him as long as it helps him cope with what is upsetting him. I've already made my decision and I hope that you don't argue with me about it, I won't be changing my mind."

"Alright, Shuuichi, it's your body and your son, so it's your choice. You won't hear another word from me on the matter." Shiori took a moment to compose herself, trying to remember that her son was an adult, a demon, and a ruler of many lands, it wasn't her place to interfere in his life, at least not as much as she used to. "Well,……um…… do you have enough milk for Tenshi?"

"Yes, I do." Kurama said, offering his mother a kind smile. "But one of my arms is kind of full so will have to help me."

Shiori didn't answer, but she did lean over and place the crying baby into her father's free arm. She the positioned Tenshi, which happened to be almost fully laying on Kaihei's stomach on her side. Shiori then preceded to guide the tiny mouth to the redhead's free nipple. Tenshi latched on quickly and began suckling away, not letting the weird position detour her. Apparently she was hungry. It was about then that both adults realized that Kaihei had awoken at some point. He was avidly watching his little sister. Kaihei reached out and gently touched the tiny hand. A smile touched his lips as the little fingers curled around his index finger. He bent up around his sister in a protective way, as if shutting out the outside world. The two kits were a lot alike in many ways.

It was Shiori that broke through the silence in the room. If you're alright, Shuuichi, I should go back to your room to check on Kola and the rest of the litter."

"I'm fine, mother." Kurama's voice was soft as he stared down at two of his children. "I'm …… just …… perfect."

Shiori was smiling as she leaned over and left a light kiss on her son's cheek. She turned around and quickly exited the room, once again closing the door behind her. The fox and two kits ended up dozing off in the quiet room, all content.

Hiei walked into his room and found Shiori teaching Kola about how to use ningen diapers. In his mind, diapers were the best inventions to come from the Ningenkai. Just maybe that world was good for something. The fire demon quickly looked into all of the occupied cribs, discovered only one baby awake and just starting to fuss.

"He just woke up and he may be hungry, Hiei." Shiori said, only glancing to the fire demon for a few seconds before going back to the task at hand. She had a ningen doll laying on the changing table with Kola trying very hard to diaper it. "Kurama is in my room with Kaihei and Tenshi, if you want to join him."

"Hn." Hiei picked up his son and quickly left the room. He went down the hall to the next room and entered quietly, having already picked up on the tranquil energy signatures. His features softened as he saw the sight on the bed. It was very soothing to one's soul. He removed his shirt as he walked around to the over side of the bed. He carefully sat down and moved up to the headboard, much like his mate. He got Isan latched on and then let out a slow breath, letting his body relax. He very nearly jumped when he felt a unexpected kiss land on his bare left shoulder. Looking over Hiei's own red eyes met the emerald orbs of his fox. He leaned closer and kissed his mate gently. He brushed their lips together a couple of more times for good measure, before parting just enough for him to lay his head against the fox's cloth covered right shoulder.

Kurama wished he could cuddle with his mate, but his arms were still full. In fact, he looked down at the awkward position he was in, thanks to the addition of another small body. He still sat against the headboard of the bed. Kaihei was still in his lap, and Tenshi was laying on the boy's chest and stomach. Though now Toushi had joined them at some point. Toushi laid on the bed between his spread legs. The boy's head was lying in Kaihei's lap and they were holding hands. Where was a camera when you needed one. A small bouquet of wild Makai flowers was on the bed beside the fox's left leg, as was the favorite video game and something else that he just had to reach out and pick up to examine it more closely. So he shifted Kaihei more into his chest to free up his left arm.

"I see you noticed it." Hiei commented, following the redhead's every move with his eyes, but not lifting his head.

"How could I not? This is something that held great meaning to me many years ago and still does in a way. I gave this to the first person that actually cared for me, instead of the legend I was and the status I could give. I searched for it for ten years until the day I 'died' and was reborn in Ningenkai. I wonder where Toushi found it?"

"In the palace treasure room." Hiei answered simply, ignoring the shocked green eyes that was now staring at him. "Toushi came to me earlier and asked if he could pick out something from there and I agreed, as long as he showed me what he chose. I didn't want him picking out something that was priceless. When he came back with that, I knew it was priceless to you, but I couldn't tell him no when he said it was for Kaihei, to prove how sorry he was for earlier today."

"But then how did it get in the palace treasury?" Kurama asked, fingering the thin chain.

"Probably the same way my tear gem necklace did. Mukuro probably received it as part of a loyalty gift and just added it to her treasure, not knowing how valuable it was to a certain legendary Youko. If you want it back, we could explain to our boys what it means to you, and then offer Toushi to go back into the treasure room to pick out something else."

"No……… Toushi had permission to take it and it has already been given away. I won't take it away from Kaihei, especially when Toushi put so much thought into apologizing and showing how much he cared." Kurama managed to slip the chain over Kaihei's head and then settled the pendent that contained a large ruby against the small chest. "I hope and pray to the gods that this necklace will protect my baby far better then it protected Kuronue."

"It will, fox. For one our baby is stronger then us, and we'll do everything within our power to keep him safe. Plus he has Toushi, who won't let nothing happen to him either."

Kurama thought a change in conversation was warranted, before he became upset and lost in the past. "So, how many more slaves were in our fortress?"

Hiei recognized what his mate was doing, but allowed the subject to be changed. "About three hundred more, that was male. There were a few adolescents that were slaves as well."

"And what of them now?"

"They are now free and in employment of the fortress. All of them are also receiving three sets of new clothes. Two for daily duties and one for parties of state."

"Good………….. Did you work out a bathing schedule for everyone? Eating arrangements? Seamstresses on the way?"

"Yes, everything is all set." Hiei answered as he switched Isan to his other nipple. After he got the baby settled and nursing again, he settles his head back against the redhead's shoulder.

A few minutes later Shiori came bustling into the room. She suddenly stopped, a grin splitting her face. "Don't move!" It wasn't a request, it was an order. "That's to cute! I need a picture!"

She hurried over to a bag sitting on her bed and produced a camera. She walked over to the occupied bed and stood dead center as she brought the camera up, focusing it for the perfect picture. "Smile!" Her voice giving away how happy or amused she was.

Kurama smiled brightly, but Hiei didn't, he was actually frowning.

The vixen wouldn't have this screw up her picture. "Smile, Hiei!!" When he still didn't, she thought he needed an incentive. "Do it, or my son doesn't sleep with you for two weeks!"

This set the fire demon off, it definitely was the wrong approach. "Kurama is my mate, you can't do that!! We get so little time together alone now as it is!!"

Kurama saw his mother about to retort, so he decided to interrupt before things got to far out of hand. "Mother, I know you're joking, but please not about that. That subject is very touchy for us right now." Kurama turned his heading, looking at the angry fire demon. "Hiei, please calm down. Our children could pick up on your irate energy and wake." He waited pateintly for his mate to do as requested. It took a couple of minutes, but it did gradually happen. "Now, could you please smile for the picture? For me?"

"That's playing dirty, fox, but I will do it for you."

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama gave his mate an indulgent kiss. Hiei parted first and laid his head once more against his mate's shoulder. He looked towards the vixen and allowed a small smile touch his lips. Kurama had also looked towards his mother, the brilliant smile back on his face.

"Now that's a beautiful picture!" Shiori exclaimed as she brought the camera back up and quickly snapped the picture. She took another for good measure.

"So, mother, what did you want when you came practically running in here?" Kurama asked, his smile not falling even a little bit.

"OH! I was only going to tell you two that Kola got the hang of changing a diaper. I predict in a couple of days, she will be an expert." It showed that Shiori was proud of herself for teaching the other female that. With that said, she rushed out of the room. She didn't want to leave Kola alone with her grandbabies for to long just yet. At least not until Kola got the hang of how everything worked.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Hiei started. "I can't believe your mother threatening me like that!! She has no right!!"

"And you should have realized that she was only joking." Kurama conveniently and helpfully pointed out. "You should already know that nothing short of death will keep me from sleeping with you."

Hiei didn't get a chance to comment on that, the vixen came running back into the room. Shiori panted, slightly out of breath. "What exactly did you get Kola for?!"

"She's a nanny." Kurama answered, curiosity in him peaked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's over in your room nursing Makoto!!" Shiori answered nervously, actually fidgeting from one foot to the other. She knew how adamant her son and the fire demon was about nursing their own children. They didn't even want the babies to have a bottle filled with their own milk unless absolutely necessary. She had suffered through that lecture already and didn't want a repeat of it.

"She what?!" Hiei and Kurama asked at the same time, anger in both of their voices. This startled Kaihei and Toushi awake. They sat up, still holding hands and eyes open wide. They didn't know what woke them, but they still scanned the room for danger, like any good, trained demon boys would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me. I love reviews so please leave one on your way out. I'll try to update sooner then I did this time. Thanks again.


	4. The Nursery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Very young Shonen Ai. Nursing of babies.

A/N: I must send out a big thank you to my new awesome friend, and everyone else should too. I was contacted a few weeks ago by a reader of my stories that wanted to do my typing for me. We worked out the kinks and I sent her the next couple of chapters through snail mail. This chapter being one of them. She typed it up, so all credit for that should go to her. As well as she added a few things that needed to be added, and she betaed it for me too. So please everyone join in with me now saying thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!! I'll put her name in here as soon as I know what she wants to be called. All in all, everyone should be happy because the chapters should be coming out faster now!!

As for that sasukexnaruto crossover story I'm writing, I'm almost done with chapter 16. I think the whole story is about halfway complete, but I could be wrong, it could be longer. I'll have to wait and see what comes from me pen. Be expecting at least a 32 chapter story. I have to get in the mood real quick though, chapter 17 is going to be a 'long' lemon, and it will bear fruit. XD.

I want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 4 of 15

The Nursery

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's a nanny." Kurama answered, curiosity in him peaked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's over in your room nursing Makoto!!" Shiori answered nervously, actually fidgeting from one foot to the other. She knew how adamant her son and the fire demon was about nursing their own children. They didn't even want the babies to have a bottle filled with their own milk unless absolutely necessary. She had suffered through that lecture already and didn't want a repeat of it.

"She what?!" Hiei and Kurama asked at the same time, anger in both of their voices. This startled Kaihei and Toushi awake. They sat up, still holding hands and eyes open wide. They didn't know what woke them, but they still scanned the room for danger, like any good, trained demon boys would.

"I know you two heard me clearly! Kola is over in your room nursing Makoto!" Shiori was becoming irritated. She couldn't understand why she had to repeat herself a second time, when she spoke perfectly the first time.

Kurama quickly, but gently took Tenshi from his black haired kit's arm as he met identical green eyes. "Kaihei, you have to move now." He then looked to his oldest son. "You too, Toushi."

The boys only nodded and then quickly crawled to the end of the bed out of the way. Kurama stood up and then laid Tenshi in the middle of the soft mattress. Hiei laid Isan right next to his sister. Together the demons piled pillows around the two sleeping babies, making a safe, fluffy enclosure.

When he was satisfied, Hiei looked over to his older sons. "Toushi, Kaihei watch you brother and sister. Make sure they don't fall off the bed or get hurt in anyway. "

"Yes, sir." The kits answered as one, nodding quickly.

The three adults hurried from the room and down the hall to the other room. When they entered the fire demon let out a nasty growl. Kola was sitting in a rocking chair, a breast exposed, and nursing Makoto.

"Get your damn fucking titty away from my son!" Hissed Hiei angrily, stalking towards the demoness.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded, glancing to his wide eyed mother. He then looked to the fear filled demoness, with the fire demon closing in on her.

"Please remove your nipple from my son's mouth! The last thing we need is nipple confusion again."

"Yes, my Lords." Kola whispered, removing the red and black haired little boy from her breast.

The fox quickly took the child before his mate unleashed his fury.

"Now explain yourself, Kola." Hiei growled out through clenched teeth, towering over her, "before I decide your punishment."

"I'm sorry my Lords." Kola dropped to her knees in front of the fire demon, keeping her eyes on the ground and not even bothering to cover up.

"I thought I was helping. Lady Shiori was changing Meiyo's diaper…then Makoto started crying. I could tell that it was a hungry cry and I asked Lady Shiori when the baby's mother or wet nurse was coming to feed him. Lady Shiori said technically that none of the babies have a mother. I just assumed the mothers had died during child birth, like so many others, especially if they were ningens as the fortress rumors suggest."

"Get to the point, and cover yourself up." Spat Hiei angrily.

"My Lord," Kola nodded, pulling her shirt closed, and hesitantly buttoning it. "When lady Shiori said they had no mothers and that she and I were the only ones caring for the children, I figured I was going to be their wet nurse as well as their nanny. I'm the fortress wet nurse, and Lord Mukuro has loaned me out from time to time to many village elders that needed one. I am very sorry that I was mistaken and will take my punishment as you see fit."

Kola bowed down lowly, waiting for the hits, kicks, or anything else, that were due as part of her punishment, but they never came.

"Kola, please look up." Kurama said softly, startling the demoness with the kindness in his voice.

She dared to look up and found the fox standing next to the fire demon. Kurama had a hand on the fire demon's shoulder; the other was hidden under a long mint green blanket that was thrown up over his shoulder.

"We understand why you did this now. You just wanted to help and feed the hungry baby, but never let it happen again." Kurama warned his eyes narrowed. "The babies get their milk from another source that is not from a female's breast."

"Then what do they eat?" Kola ventured to ask. "They are too young for anything other than milk."

"This is true, but they get fed regularly and as you can see, they are very healthy." Kurama answered, smiling.

"But how?" Kola pressed.

"Just show her, fox." Hiei signed. "She'll never get it otherwise."

"If you say so, Koi." Kurama pulled the blanket down, revealing the baby he held.

Kola gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she saw. The legendary fox, one of her Lords, was nursing the little red and black haired baby boy.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Kola spoke truthfully, obviously in shock.

"You can stand and come forward if you want." Kurama offered, handing the green blanket to Hiei before sitting down in the rocking chair.

Kola looked to the fire demon for approval, knowing that he was still angry; he only nodded shortly. She got to her feet and slowly moved forward. The demoness dropped to her knees beside the chair and took in the sight. Makoto was truly nursing from the fox; his free nipple was even leaking milk.

Kola suddenly remembered a story from her childhood and quickly looked up to the redhead. "I heard legends when I was little about males having babies. They were called Forbidden Ones. Are you a Forbidden One?"

"Yes, I am." Kurama smiled gently at the again shocked demoness. "As I said Isan, Ida, and Tenshi are my babies. I had them a month ago and they are triplets. So,…. you can say since I'm a fox, that I had a litter."

"Wow." Kola's mouth hung open slightly. "Is Lord Hiei the father? They don't look like him except for maybe the red eyes, but that could also come from being of mixed demon blood."

"Yes, Lord Hiei is the father." Kurama chuckled, glancing to the dark haired demon. "He is my mate after all."

"Mate?" Kola asked. "I thought maybe lover, but never mate."

"Hn, neither of us would have it any other way." Hiei finally answered a question and moved to stand beside the fox.

"Lord Kurama, you said you had three babies. Who does the other two babies and the two older children that I have not met yet belong to?" Kola was still pressing for answers. She was actually counting her blessings because she was at least getting answers to her questions, instead of being ignored.

"I am Forbidden as well." Hiei replied quickly. "Kaihei, Makoto, and Meiyo are my children. The last two are twins and I had them two months ago. Kaihei is three months short of eight years old. Toushi is adopted, but we have had him since he was about six months old. He is eight years old now and will be nine years in about six months. Toushi is to be treated just like our own children because he is our child too. Do you understand everything now?"

"Yes, my Lords." Kola bowed her head. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and thankful you did not punish me for my mistake or for the many questions I asked. I will be more careful in the future."

"I'm sure you will." Hiei agreed with a quick nod. "We are the only ones to feed our children."

"If by chance we are not able to do so, you may feed them, but only if you are personally instructed by one of us to do so." Kurama added quickly.

"Of course my Lords." Kola bowed her head again.

"Also, this is a royal secret; it does not leave this room." Hiei warned. "If it does, I will know how the information got leaked and your punishment will be death."

"I understand my Lord." Kola smiled, watching the fox and kit. She still couldn't believe it. She never thought she would ever actually meet a forbidden one, much less two since they were so rare.

"Hn, good." Hiei grunted, looking to his mate. "I have a meeting with a village elder. Do you have everything under control here?"

"Yes, Koi." Kurama smiled, tilting his head back and waiting patiently.

Hiei growled lightly, knowing what his lover wanted and that damn it, he would get it. He leaned over and quickly kissed his lover before flitting from the room. Kurama looked back to the surprised demoness with his mother giggling in the background.

"Hiei is not so bad, unless you piss him off. He is actually very sweet when it comes to his family and even more protective. If you do your job right and take good care of our children you will be greatly rewarded. I promise you that, Kola."

"Yes, my Lord." Kola grinned up at the fox. She knew the Gods were smiling down on her and finally blessing her for her devotion to them. If all she had to do was take care of a few babies and two older boys, then she would be set for while, probably about ten years, but that could be pushing it.

"Mother?" Kurama called, trying to look over the back of the chair.

"Yes, Shuichi?" Shiori appeared at her son's side.

"Can you check on the other four in your room?"

"Oh, of course." Shiori answered before hurrying out of the room. She ran down the hall and entered the next room. She finally came to a stop at the side of the bed. Shiori couldn't help, but smile and go for her camera.

Toushi and Kaihei had wiggled their way into the pillow nest the demons had made and were now curled around their brother and sister. The kits each had an arm across the babies and their tails as well. They were all sleeping peacefully too. Shiori fixed the pillows and then quickly left the room.

As she traveled down the hall at a much slower pace, she noticed a door of some sort on the right side of the hall that she hadn't noticed before. It was nearly completely covered by a tapestry of a black dragon, she had always thought reminded her of the fire demon. The demoness walked over, pulled the material aside, and slowly opened the door. She looked into the dark room coughing at the dust. She saw that the room was amazingly a demon nursery. It was either never used or hadn't been used in a long time. A thick layer of dusk covered all the items.

"Shuichi!" Shiori called loudly. In seconds the fox was in the doorway of his bedroom still holding Makoto.

"What is it, mother?" He asked worriedly.

"Come down here." Shiori answered, her tone offering no room for argument. "And have Kola bring a light!"

"Yes ma'am." Kurama quickly went back into the room. He came back out, childless and wearing a T-shirt. Kola was at his side, carrying a lamp.

"Light the lamp on the wall right here by the door." Shiori ordered, pointing to the place she meant. Kola only nodded and did as she was told. The room was partly revealed as the lamp wick burst into flame.

"Kola, find the other lamps in the room and light them." Shiori said before walking further into the room and starting to look around. The fox's curiosity also prompted him into looking around the room. It wasn't long before all the lamps were lit and the whole dusty room revealed.

"Well, Mukuro certainly had high hopes." Kurama muttered, running his fingers over the demon equivalent of a crib. Flames had been carved into the wood and painted black.

"I don't understand." Shiori said softly, looking over the demon toys. A lot of the items and the walls were painted or adorned in the same black flames as the crib.

"I believe I do." Kurama responded dryly, looking to Kola. "How long had you been with Mukuro?"

"Over twenty years, I was her slave." Kola answered with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you know anything about this room?"

"I only know of the rumors that were told in the workers dining hall." Kola began searching her memories. "The story was that she was preparing for the child that she and her heir would soon have…Come to think of it, Hiei was that heir, but he left and hadn't returned until recently. It was told that Mukuro said that the room would eventually be used and nothing or no one was to enter the room until time for its immediate use."

"Well, it's going to be used now, but not by Mukuro." Kurama smiled, already designing layout plans on what he wished to do to the nursery in his head.

"Shuichi, why did this Mukuro demon do all this if she wasn't expecting?" Shiori asked her son.

"As I said, she had high hopes." Kurama turned to his mother. "Mukuro and Hiei used to be lovers before he returned to Ningenkai. Before you even ask, the reason he returned was for me. I'm positive now that while they were together, she was trying to conceive his child. I had suspected as much. Thankfully, Hiei had suspected that too and took measures for that not to happen, including getting two special potions from me. One was to make him briefly sterile after each dose and the other was to keep her infertile. Hiei would make sure that they would both take doses before they had sex, usually in goblets of wine. Up until her end, she was so sure that I would tire of Hiei or cheat on him and send him away. He would have no place to go, but back to her. So, I suppose she had kept her hopes of having his child alive. Needless to say, none of that ever happened."

"This Mukuro demoness sounded a little obsessed." Shiori commented quietly.

"Oh, she was." Kurama agreed before looking to the quietly standing demoness near the Makai baby nest.

"Kola, I want this room completely spotless. Get several more maids up here and a couple of the males as well. Some of this furniture is going out and all this dust needs to be cleaned up, the toys washed."

"Yes, my Lord Kurama." Kola bowed slightly before hurrying out of the room and down the hall to complete her orders. About twenty minutes later, the demoness returned to the nursery and reported that she could not get anybody to come. The others did not believe her and some had even laughed.

Kurama grew angry over this, but tried not to let it show. He politely left the room and went straight towards Hiei's energy signal. The fox was in luck, the fire demon was now inspecting the male servants of the fortress.

"Hiei, I have a small problem." Kurama interrupted his mate, walked right up, and sat down in the throne next to the fire demon.

"What is that?" Hiei asked, turning his attention fully on his fox.

"Well, it seems we have some insubordination among our servants, even from the ones here now." Kurama looked over the rows of males. He actually saw fear in several of the demon's eyes. That was very good.

"How so?" Hiei briefly glanced to the rows of demons too.

"Well, my mother found a completely set up nursery somewhat across from our room. The door is painted to look like the wood and stone around it. It also had a tapestry hanging in front of it, it's a wonder my mother saw it at all." Kurama responded quickly.

"I had heard those rumors, when I was here with Mukuro." Hiei looked thoughtful. "I thought she was trying to conceive, but we made sure that wouldn't happen. So the nursery was no rumor?"

"Hardly and let's just say she had very high hopes. A lot of the items have black flames carved into them, or painted on." Kurama answered with a smirk on his lips. "I'm glad her hopes didn't come true and mine did."

"Hn, I am too, fox." Hiei smirked as well. "Now, what of this insubordination?"

"Sorry," Kurama smiled apologetically. "Well, like I was saying, my mother found the nursery. It's very big so I thought it would be good for our babies. Some of the items I don't like and they need to be moved to storage. The room itself is also very dusty. I sent Kola with orders for some servants to come right away and start setting the room in order."

"Hn, so what happened?" Hiei asked slightly annoyed. His fox could be long winded sometimes, but he still loved him dearly and wouldn't change him for the world.

"Well, Kola says she tried to get servants to come, many in fact. Some laughed at her saying they didn't have to listen to her even though her orders were my orders and some flat out refused." Kurama finished throwing a truly wicked glance, complete with smug smirk, towards the row of males. Proving once again, that the legendary Youko was hiding behind the sweet, innocent looking face. "She was upset because she couldn't do what I told her, and I'm even more upset over this. My orders weren't followed and I'm a Lord of this land. I don't like that."

"I don't like that either!…………So," Hiei stood and glared at the rows of male demons in front of him. "Who is it that upset my fox? I don't like it when my mate is upset. Who didn't follow his orders?"

When no one answered, the fire demon growled, "Fine, have it your way. Everyone will learn to follow orders!!" He pointed to five male demons at random, "You five will come with us. The rest of you will not receive dinner until all halls in this fortress have been swept and the floors scrubbed. You will learn to answer the questions that Lord Kurama or I ask you, whether you will get in trouble or not. Pass these orders to the females too. They will not go without punishment. Any of the children in the fortress is still allowed to eat when it comes time. Now everyone get out of my sight, except for the five I pointed to."

The demons scrambled to get out of the room and get to their punishment. It was already nearing dinner time.

Hiei held out a hand to his fox. Kurama smiled brightly and took his mate's hand as he stood up. They began to walk from the room.

"Follow us." Hiei ordered over his shoulder to the five remaining demons. They hurriedly followed their Lords, keeping proper space between them and their masters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter. The story will continue at this pace until chapter 8, then things will pick up quickly. I had to do this to set up everything concerning the plot of this story. The next chapter should be out soon. And please leave a review, letting me know what you think or if you want to thank my typer/beta, on your way out the door, thank you!


	5. The Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Very young Shonen Ai. Nursing of babies.

A/N: Alright, I have a name to put in here, lol. I want to thank my beta/typer for doing this for me. The chapters will come out a lot faster now, thanks to her. Everyone, please send your thank yous out to, zsfantasy. She is awesome for doing this and I silently thank her everyday, as well as when I send her emails. XD. I don't know, but she may be getting tired of hearing it from me, lol, Yet I'll probably keep saying it, she is helping me out so very much. Again, every, please send your thank yous as well. Thanks!!

I want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I Thank each and every one of you!! Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 5 of 15

The Invite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama traveled through the fortress corridors, headed to the newly discovered nursery. The five chosen males solemnly followed their masters. Hiei and Kurama nodded their approval when they passed servants busy working on their punishment. By the time they reached the nursery, five female servants that Hiei had randomly picked had joined the five males and were following the proper distance behind their lords. As they entered the nursery, Hiei looked around the dusty room and shook his head.

"Hn, as you said, fox, Mukuro had very high hopes, but this room will be fine for our babies."

"I'm glad you approve." Kurama smiled brightly. He noticed that Kola and his mother had already left the room, probably to take care of the babies. He walked over to the demon crib and lightly ran his fingers across the carved black flames. He looked up to his mate hopefully. "I was thinking we could keep this demon nest for our little Tenshi. …………... But we don't have too, if you don't want to. ………………. It's just that we didn't get to pick out a crib for her and this demon nest is very beautiful. It's a shame to let it go to waste."

"It is a shame." Hiei agreed, looking over the intricately designed demon nest. "We can use it for Tenshi."

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama wanted to hug his mate, but he didn't, he held himself back. It would not look good with the servants present.

"Is there anything else you want to keep, fox?" Hiei asked with a smirk on his lips. The redhead looked slowly around the room before looking back to his husband.

"I want the walls to stay the same and I like the many rugs on the floor. Also, the toys are fine as we would have to purchase some anyway, but everything else can go."

"Fine." Hiei nodded, turning fully to the ten servants behind him. "You heard my mate, now get to work. I also want everything washed; floor, ceiling, walls, everything. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord." The group of servants answered together.

Hiei only nodded curtly, took his mate's hand, and led his fox from the room. Kurama quickly looked around the empty hall before yanking his lover into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Koi, for humoring my idiosyncrasies."

"Hn," Hiei chuckled, returning his mates hug. "It's fine. Let's go check on our boys and babies."

"Yes, I'm sure the last two of them are hungry by now." Kurama released his mate, flashing a smile and taking hold of his hand.

The demons walked silently down the hall a small ways into their room. The sight that they were greeted with was not a good one. Shiori held a crying Meiyo, Kola was pacing and rocking a crying Idai. Tenshi was crying in her crib and Toushi and Kaihei was sitting on the big bed trying to calm down a crying Isan. The only one not crying was Makoto. He was sleeping in his crib, but no one knew how with all the noise.

"What's the matter with them mother?" Kurama asked quickly. "Are they sick?"

"Shuuichi!" Shiori snapped angrily. "You should know your babies' hungry cry by now. I'll have you know that Idai and Meiyo have been crying for over twenty minutes! They even got Tenshi and Isan started." She quickly recoiled when she saw the shocked expression on the fire demon's and Kola's faces. However, on the fox's face was a sad guilty look.

"I'm sorry, mother," Kurama whispered, looking to the floor. Sometimes she made him feel like a small child, and he truly didn't like that.

"No, I am sorry, Shuuichi," Shiori hurried over to her son. She couldn't believe she had done that in front of a servant. What's worse, was she was now a demon and technically under her son's and his mate's rule. "Can you please forgive me? My nerves are just frayed."

"Of course, mother," Kurama looked up to the vixen and carefully took Meiyo from her. "I'll see to my children right now." The fox looked over to his mate, "No….we will."

Hiei only nodded and quickly moved over to Kola. He took Ida from the demoness and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "We will call for you when we need you again, Kola. Go take a break somewhere, and go eat dinner."

Kurama only smiled at the servant when she seemed to hesitate.

"Yes, my lords," Kola bowed slightly and hurried from the room.

"Can Kaihei and me go play together in the village?" Toushi jumped up, clearly not wanting to be in the room with his crying brothers and sister any longer. He also didn't like to watch his parents feed those crying brothers and sister. He thought it was gross, but didn't voice that because of his fear of getting in trouble with his parents.

"Yes, go ahead," Kurama answered.

"Behave and be careful." Hiei called to his sons that were already half way out the door. Toushi obviously pulling his 'torn' brother with him. Kaihei wasn't sure if he wanted to go play or stay with his parents. It seemed he had no choice in the matter, the decision had already been made for him.

"Yes, sir!" Toushi yelled back just before the heavy door slammed shut after them.

Kurama laid Meiyo in her crib and then started to take off his shirt. He was strangely silent.

"I really am sorry you two," Shiori apologized again. "I hope I didn't make both of you lose face in front of Kola."

"Hn," Hiei only growled, quickly sitting down on the bed to keep an eye on Isan. If it had been anybody else other than the fox's mother talking to his mate like that, the being would have been dead in a heartbeat.

"It's okay, mother…….. Really," Kurama offered a small smile as he laid his shirt over the side of the crib. He carefully picked up his crying son, turned around, and walked towards the bed. He was upset and maybe a tad bit angry, but he wasn't going to let that show.

"Well, I hope you two are up for some tandem nursing, though I know both of you don't like to do it," Shiori said even as she pulled out the two twin nursing pillows from under one of the cribs.

"It seems we have to. It will be the only way to calm Isan and Tenshi down." Hiei looked around the room at the four crying babies. He laid Idai on the bed in front of him and pulled off his shirt. Shiori quickly laid the nursing pillow across the fire demon's lap. Hiei then picked up Idai, quickly got him positioned, and latched as Shiori picked Isan up from the bed and positioned him on the pillow. Hiei however got his son latched on.

Shiori smiled at the fire demon before hurrying around to the other side of the bed. She found that her son already had Meiyo latched on. Kurama lifted his son so his mother could lay the nursing pillow across his lap. When it was in place, he laid the little boy back down, keeping him nursing.

"I'll get Tenshi now," Shiori said softly.

"Okay mother," Kurama offered her another small smile, signaling he was ready for the second baby. The woman hurried to the crib and picked up the last crying infant. She carried Tenshi back to her son and laid her on the pillow. As with the fire demon, the fox got the baby latched on by himself.

Shiori sat down on the bed and smiled at her sons. "I know you two don't want to think about this, but maybe you both should start pumping milk so we cold have something to give the babies when you're both busy. It's not good for the babies to cry like they have. It's also not good for you two either, putting off the normal feeding times. It will affect your milk supply, your bodies will cut back on making it. I was thinking maybe you could add the needed pumping to your private time or to that little fetish of yours."

"Hn, we haven't had much time for either and I believe that has already been mentioned to you." Hiei said, sounding quite annoyed. The woman had hit a nerve. Him and his fox hadn't had much mating time. They had been used to getting sex twice a day up until they both got to big during pregnancy. After he had his babies, Hiei wanted sex, but Kurama was just too tired most times. After the fox had his babies, they barely had time for each other and were lucky to get sex once a week, if not once every two. The five babies just kept them far to busy and tired.

"Well, at least think about what I said," Shiori got up from the bed. "It would help if you two are busy. At least they would still be getting your milk and you would still be able nurse when you could. Remember we got the bottles with the nipples that are supposed to be just like nursing."

The demoness smiled softly at the family on the bed before leaving the room. She wanted to give them some privacy and give them time to think. She completely respected their decision to nurse and supported that decision, but something had to be done about this problem. The babies were used to feeding on demand and knew nothing else.

"Lady Shiori." A deep voice called, almost making her shiver. She turned around to see Junaco standing behind her.

"General Junaco." Shiori acknowledged, a smile on her lips.

"Just Junaco, please my lady Shiori, I've told you that." Junaco bowed before the vixen.

"Only if you call me Shiori and stop the bowing. I'm still getting used to that."

"It's manners to bow before a beautiful lady of the royal court, not to mention said beautiful lady is one of the lords' mother." Junaco took hold of her slender hand and kissed it.

"I'm still not used to so flirty behavior either, even if you keep showering me with it." Shiori commented truthfully and blushing brightly.

"Well, that needs to be rectified. You should hear such flattery everyday of your life. Can I interest you in a walk in the garden?"

"Um…Yes, I believe you can." Shiori smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"May I?" Junaco asked, holding an arm out for her.

She blushed more as she slipped her arm through his in answer. They slowly walked to and then through the garden, talking of nothing in particular, but the phoenix demon did continue to lavish comments on the still blushing female. Shiori had not been treated in such a way in a very long time, not since her first husband, Shuuichi's father. After the slow walk through the palace garden, the demon and demoness reentered the fortress.

"Where can I escort you now, my lady?" Junaco flashed a charming smile.

"I kind of need to check on my sons and their babies if you don't mind?"

"Not at all and I shall guide you there." Junaco flashed another smile and began to lead the fox through the halls. When they finally reached the room, the Phoenix demon kissed Shiori on the hand while he did a sweeping bow.

"Could I entice such a lovely lady to have a private dinner with me tonight?"

"Let me think about it and I'll give you my answer soon." Shiori blushed yet again. "I promise."

"Then I'll be waiting quite impatiently for word from you." Junaco kissed her hand again before turning on his heals and walking away, the deep purple cape covering his black wings flowing behind him.

Shiori watched the handsome and charming demon for a few seconds before turning and knocking on the thick door. She waited for her son to acknowledge her entry before opening the door. She found her sons with different babies, one to be exact. The four babies she had left them nursing were now sleeping in their cribs. Kurama was currently nursing Makoto. It also appeared the kit was almost full and nearing sleep.

"Shuuichi, can I talk to you and Hiei?" Shiori asked timidly, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Of course, mother." The redhead answered, smiling. "What is it?"

"Well, ummm, it's about Junaco." Shiori looked down at the bed.

"Has he done anything to you?" Hiei asked quickly, he would protect Shiori like he would his family. In fact, she was his family.

"No, nothing bad!" Shiori answered, though afterwards she started blushing. "Um…Junaco and I just walked through the gardens and he asked me to have a private dinner with him tonight."

"Oh!" Kurama grinned, glancing to his mate. "He's courting her."

Hiei smirked slyly. "So it seems and wasting no time."

Kurama was still grinning when he looked back to his mother.

"I kind of thought that." Shiori got redder. "But he's very flirty and I'm not used to so much attention or comments."

"Most demons are very flirty when their courting." Kurama smiled, thinking fondly on his past memories. "When I was Youko, I was very flirty even though I wasn't courting."

"Hn, I imagine that's true." Hiei smirked wickedly. "My fox still likes to flirt with me, even after all these years."

"I do and it's still lots of fun." Kurama answered truthfully as he reached out and took hold of the fire demon's hand.

"So should I go to the private dinner with him?" Shiori twiddled her fingers nervously. She really needed the advice.

"Definitely," Kurama answered a huge smile on his lips, "But only if you want to go."

"I want to go badly and that's what scares me. I haven't been treated like this since I dated your father, Shuuichi." Shiori smiled, recalling those memories from long ago. "Junaco is just a little more lavish with his comments."

"As I said before, most demons are, especially when they're courting." Kurama said, looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms. Makoto had finally got his tummy full. He and fire demon both had to nurse the kit after they had fed the four others. He looked back up to his mother and smiled. "I hope you told him yes to that private dinner."

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you and Hiei first to see if you two approved of it." Shiori answered.

"You don't need our approval, mother." Kurama laughed. "I believe Junaco is a good match for you."

"I have to agree." Hiei spoke up. "He may not be strong like Kurama and I, but he's extremely loyal and that is something hard to find in the Makai."

"Alright, I'll agree to the private dinner." Shiori was grinning, it seemed from ear to ear. It was easy to tell that she was happy. "So, how long was it you two courted?

"I don't believe you have ever asked that question. Well, Hiei and I knew each other for years, but we were just friends." Kurama answered quickly, briefly glancing to his mate.

"Hn, I believe we courted for all of two days." Hiei added, chuckling at the memory. "Though I think we both knew long before then, that we were meant to be together."

"Yes," Kurama smiled softly, again glancing to his mate. "We just had to get it through our thick skulls, past our pride and egos, and overcome a small detail."

"That detail was not so small at the time." Hiei smirked, his mind wandering to thoughts of Kaihei.

"What detail was that?" Shiori asked, calling the demons' attention back to her. When they both flushed pink, she knew she had to press the matter. "Well?"

"Ummm…well….It was who was going to be the seme in our relationship." Kurama answered in a rush.

"Oh really?" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hiei nodded, confirming what his mate had said.

"So,…… who was on top first?" Shiori asked, teasingly.

"Hiei was, mother." Kurama answered softly and with a bright blush. "I was uke for a while and I was fine with that. Though I had never taken the role of uke before in either of my lives, I was willing to do whatever I needed to get Hiei as my lover, and eventual mate." A quiet chuckle left him. "I received both on the same night. The best night of my lives."

"But obviously, you became uke at some point, Hiei." Shiori turned her attention to the fire demon.

"Yes." Hiei was blushing now too. "I had to accept that I could trust my fox with everything; with my heart, my soul, and my body. In the end, I learned that lesson and let Kurama top me for the first time. Which was my very first time at taking the role of uke. That night was also the night we created Kaihei. So that little anniversary has two meaning for us. Just like the night we became mates has two meaning for us too."

"So it does." Shiori smiled thinking of the kit. If her two boys hadn't learned to trust each other, she wouldn't have the grandchildren that she had at that very moment and for that she was grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter!! Thanks for reading and please leave a review on you way out. I so enjoy reading them. Next chapter will be out in about a week, promise because I've already gotten it from my awesome beta/typer, zsfantasy.


	6. The Attack And Needed Scare

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Mentions of het. Attempted rape.

A/N: Oh look here, it's another chapter a week later!! Woohoo!! Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude.

I want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 6 of 15

The Attack And Needed Scare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori got up and quickly wrote a small note. She smiled at the demons on the bed, just before hurrying out of the room. She went down the hall to the nursery and beckoned one of the female servants over to her.

"Deliver this note to General Junaco." Shiori ordered softly. She was not used to ordering people around.

"Yes, Lady Shiori." The servant bowed lowly and then rushed away on her task.

Shiori walked towards her son's room and quickly realized she hadn't closed the door all the way. She peeked through the crack to see if she would catch her boys being cute. They were always so cute with each other when they were alone or at least thought they were. Shiori almost giggled at what she saw, but quickly calmed herself. The little boy was now in his crib. On the side nearest the door were the demons. They were both still shirtless and were now cuddling. In fact, Hiei was lying fully on top of Kurama and they were trading sweet kisses.

Shiori watched them with a smile for a couple of minutes. She then realized the slow kissing had turned heated and so had their embrace. The demons little cuddle session was quickly turning into a heavy make-out session. Shiori remembered what the fire demon had said earlier about them not having much time for each other. She smiled softly, pulling the heavy door closed as quietly as possible. She knew they wouldn't let it go to far, the chance of being interrupted at a key moment was to great.

Deciding to do a little exploring, Shiori looked down the hall one way and then looked down the hall the other. Making her decision, she slowly walked the way she hadn't been yet. She knew her son always wanted her to have an escort, but she brushed that off. She wanted to do things on her own, which was another side effect of her becoming a demoness.

She wanted to look around the fortress since it was going to be her home for at least a year or until the new fortress was built. Shiori slowly made her way down the halls, looking in as many rooms as she could. Most of the rooms she found were guest rooms for elite visitors though it was obvious that they hadn't been used in a long time.

She was so preoccupied with her exploration that she forgot the many different turns she had made round the corners. Suddenly Shiori looked around, finding herself in a very dark section of the castle. Not knowing which way to head, she began to get very scared. Unfortunately for her, she was headed in the wrong direction. As she walked, Shiori became aware of heavy footsteps behind her, so she quickened her pace. When she heard the footfalls also quicken she began to run. Shiori was beginning to panic, hearing the now running footsteps behind her and they seemed to be getting closer.

She rounded a corner and ran headlong into a hard body. Shiori screamed as she fell backwards to the hard floor.

"Well, if it isn't the fake lord's dear formally human 'mother'." A harsh voice hissed angrily.

"I thought we had us a little female servant to have some fun with, but we get 'royalty.' instead." Another voice added sounding far worse than the first. "I bet she won't even put up much of a fight."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Shiori tried to scramble away, but she was yanked back and pushed down on the cold stone floor.

"You hold her down while I fuck her and then I'll hold her for you." The first demon's voice said.

Hearing this, Shiori started fighting harder, but the demon held firm to her. She was no match for them.

"Please don't," Shiori cried, tears rolling from her eyes as her hands were forced above her head. Her only answer was laughter from the two male demons. She started screaming as loud as she could when she felt clawed hands run over her breasts, ripping at her shirt.

Hiei and Kurama were lying on their sides, the shorter pressed up against the taller. They were both watching their children sleep. Suddenly, they were out of bed in a flash, having felt Shiori's energy spike.

"Stay here," Hiei ordered quickly, grabbing his katana and hastily tying it to his waist.

"But she's my mother!" Kurama objected worriedly.

"I know that, but stay here. You have to watch over our babies just in case this is a hostile take over! I won't leave them with anybody else!" Hiei countered, leaving no room for argument. He was out the door and it had closed behind him, before Kurama could come up with anything. The fox could only wait and hope that his mother was okay.

Hiei raced towards Shiori's energy signal, ready to kill whoever was bothering her. As he closed in, he became aware of two energy signals that were with her and another familiar one that was closing in on Shiori and her attackers from another direction. When the fire demon rounded the corner, he took in the scene and reacted on pure instinct.

The demon over Shiori, touching her, ripping at her cloths was dead before he knew he had been attacked, nearly sliced in two. Hiei turned to take out the other one, but found Junaco standing over the now knocked out demon that had been holding Shiori down. Hiei smirked at the sight, it was perfect. Now his fox could get even with at least one of his mother's attackers. Hiei turned to see the female huddled on her side, holding the shredded shirt over her and crying softly.

"Shiori? Mom?" Hiei called quietly as he knelt down beside her. He quickly looked her over and was somewhat thankful at what he found. The vixen had her pants in place, even though there were rips in the fabric. She also still had on the ningen device women wear for their breasts. He remembered his fox calling it a bra. This all meant that Shiori's attackers hadn't gotten too far, basically just some minor touching. Though he figured, the vixen didn't see it that way.

"Lady Shiori?" Junaco called, kneeling on the other side of the woman.

The fire demon gently laid a hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention. Shiori understandably panicked as she let out a scream.

"Shiori, calm down," Hiei ordered more loudly. "It's only me and Junaco. One of your attackers is dead and the other is knocked out."

"Hiei?" Shiori focused her eyes on her son-in-law. She slowly sat up and when she did, the rags that were her shirt hit the floor around her. She gasped trying desperately to cover her bra covered chest. Shiori suddenly found a cape being dropped over her slender shoulders. She looked over and smiled at the demon beside her.

"Thank you, Junaco." Shiori said quietly. The male demons then slowly helped her to her feet.

"Did they hurt you?" Junaco asked, sounding quite possessive.

Hiei even raised an eyebrow, knowing that tone well. He used it when he got possessive of Kurama.

"No," Shiori answered shakily, pulling the cape tighter around her. "They didn't get too far, as you can see. They only got my shirt off."

"Let's get you back to your room." Hiei said, before turning to the unconscious demon on the floor. "And he needs to go to the dungeon. I know a certain fox that will want to see him."

"Yes, my lord." Junaco bowed slightly. He grabbed the demon by the arm and began dragging him away.

The fire demon started helping Shiori back to her room. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say. Shiori knew she had put herself in danger when she went exploring without an escort. Kurama had made it clear what demons were really like before they left the Ningenkai. She just wanted to do something on her own.

Hiei however, was angry that Shiori had disobeyed him and Kurama, but he also realized the woman wanted to do things for herself, but that was impossible. She had no training in defending herself and that's what she needed. Hiei made a promise to himself right then. He would train the fox's mother to protect herself, if not more.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Shiori apologized softly. "I brought this on myself. I know now I should have listened to you and my son. I will never do any more exploring without an escort that you designate."

"Hn, at least you learned your lesson." Hiei replied, sounding quite annoyed. "You do realize how close you came to being raped?"

"Yes, I do." Shiori nodded, her voice cracking a little.

"As long as you realize that," Hiei said, regret entering into his tone. "We ordered that you have an escort for this very reason. Please do not disobey Kurama and I again."

"Believe me, I won't." Shiori promised, pulling Junaco's cape tighter around her shoulders.

"Hn," Hiei only grunted in response.

They continued in silence until they reached the woman's room. The fire demon opened the door and looked around the interior. When he found nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to the vixen. "You get cleaned up and I'll go tell Kurama that you're safe. He'll probably be right over."

"I'll be ready." Shiori said softly. "Thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't the only one. Junaco helped too." Hiei had a teasing smirk on his lips. "You should thank him as well."

"I will." Shiori smiled, walking into the room she shared with Toushi and Kaihei.

The fire demon pulled the door closed and walked down the hall to his room. He knocked on the door, knowing that it was locked.

"Who's there?" Kurama called harshly.

"You don't recognize your own mate's energy now, fox." Hiei called back teasing his lover. He heard the lock click and the door was yanked open.

"Where's my mother? Is she okay?" Kurama asked quickly.

"She is understandably shook up, but fine. She was not raped, but by the time we got there her attackers had her shirt off and had started on her pants." Hiei explained.

"We?" Kurama asked, digesting his lover's information.

"Junaco arrived just about the same time I did. I killed one of the attackers."

"And the other?" Kurama asked angrily, eyes flashing gold.

"A present for you," Hiei answered, sounding evil. "Junaco knocked the second demon out and he is now down in the dungeon waiting for a visit from you."

"I'll see to my mother first and then I'll check on him." Kurama said, his cold as steel Youko voice coming out and his eyes flashing gold once more.

"I take it you're happy with your present." Hiei asked, eyeing his lover proudly. It was very arousing to the redhead like this, his body shivered unconsciously. "You do remember some good torture techniques, fox?"

"Mmmm, it's been nearly thirty years since I tortured somebody." Kurama remarked his deep voice becoming apparent. He was easily picking up on his mate's mood, in turn arousing himself. "But I believe I can remember what to do."

"Hn, as long as I get to watch."

"You'll be my special guest." Kurama leaned down and kissed his mate. "Thank you for saving my mother. I'll have to thank you properly later. It's been nearly a couple of weeks since we've made love."

"I can't wait." Hiei smiled quite wickedly. "Go check on your mother, I'll watch the babies."

Kurama stole a quick kiss before hurrying from their room and down the hall. He came to a stop and hastily knocked on the door.

"Come in, Shuuichi," Shiori called as she buttoned the last button on her newly donned shirt.

The door opened and the fox walked through it, closing it behind him. He rushed over and hugged his mother, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Not so tight Shuuichi.' Shiori laughed lightly.

"Hiei said that you're fine." Kurama released his mother to look over her. "But I've got to ask, are you truly okay?"

"Yes, for the most part. I believe what you said about demons now. I know I was going to be raped, but they got only as far as my shirt." Shiori gestured to the shredded shirt on the bed. She had brought it back from the scene of the incident, without even realizing it.

The fox walked over and picked it up, finding it literally in tatters. This just fueled his already hidden anger. He was going to have a great deal of fun with the demon that dared attack his mother. Well, fun for him anyway, the demon will most likely be screaming in pain He turned back to the vixen still looking worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Junaco and Hiei saved me."

"I'm very grateful to them for that." Kurama commented softly.

"I think they need some special rewards, especially Junaco. He gave me his cape to cover up with." Shiori took the shirt from her son and threw it in the garbage can. She never wanted to see it again.

"Hiei's reward has already been decided." Kurama answered, a certain sparkle lit up his eyes. "Maybe you can reward Junaco? Are you still going to that private dinner with him?"

"Well, I guess I could." Shiori's blush spoke volumes, "On both questions."

"I think you should, mother. It's obvious that he likes you very much."

"But you once said all demons are bisexual and most go with the same sex for a partner. You also said demons rarely mate because they don't want to be in a monogamous relationship."

"That is true, but as I said most demons are this way, there are exceptions. Demons usually prefer one sex over another. With Hiei and I we both prefer males over females, but we have had sexual encounters with females. Hiei before we were mated and I in my previous life. Junaco seems to prefer females over males, but make no mistakes with your assumptions, it's almost assured that he has had sex with males. If you can't handle that truth, because of your ningen morals, then there's no use perusing a relationship with him."

"I believe I can handle that knowledge………….. I also hope that he really likes me, I like him too. He treats me a lot like your father did. He makes me feel beautiful." Shiori answered, smiling a little.

"It's because you are beautiful, mother." Kurama smiled too. "Junaco sees that and treats you as you should be treated."

"Even though that happened earlier, I'll still go to dinner with him. Will you help me pick out something appropriate to wear?" Shiori asked shyly. Normally a woman wouldn't ask such a question of a man, but her son was different.

"I'd be happy to." Kurama beamed with a huge smile.

The mother and son went into the closet and thirty minutes later emerged from it with the chosen outfit.

"Thank you, Shuuichi, for your help." Shiori said as she hung her outfit on a hook in the wall.

"It was no problem, mother." Kurama replied quickly. "Now, if you'll help Kola with the babies and boys for a little bit, I'll go deal with your attacker personally."

"Promise me you won't kill him. His death isn't worth what he did to me." Shiori pleaded, suddenly feeling bad for the demon that was going to be at the mercy of her son's wrath. She had heard a few tales from Junaco on her previous visit to the Makai, about the way her son was, his true nature. It made her want to shiver, knowing how much blood had been spilt by her Youko son.

"I can't promise that, mother." Kurama answered truthfully. "He had no right touching you. I won't have it. An example needs to be made out of him."

"Please, Shuuichi," Shiori desperately pleaded. She wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that someone died because she had been stupid and her son's hands were once again bathed in blood because of that.

Kurama sighed, unable to say no any longer. "Alright, mother, I promise I won't kill him."

"Thank you, Shuuichi." Shiori bowed her head.

They left the room and went down the hall to the fox's bedroom. He opened the door and moved to the side for his mother to enter first. He then followed her in.

"Well, fox?" Hiei began. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Kurama nodded. "Kola just needs to get here to help mother with the babies. I've already called for her, it should only be a couple of minutes."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, looking to the vixen. "They should all be fine until we get back here. We'll also keep a better eye on the time."

"Okay." Shiori said softly, not wanting to wake any of the babies.

It wasn't long before Kola arrived and the demons left their room, heading straight for the dungeon.

"Are you going to kill him, fox?" Hiei asked, glancing sideways to his mate. He was excited, he loved to his redhead in glorious demon action, whether it be fighting, sparring, or even torturing another. It was all good for him.

"I was," Kurama answered quickly, "But my 'mother' made me promise her that I wouldn't kill him. How ironic, the legendary Youko bound by a promise to his 'mother' to not to kill. I feel as if my balls have been cut off with this restriction that I've never had to deal with before."

"Hn, nice analogy, but I know for a fact that you still have your balls and this restriction is for only this one time. Deal out as much pain and torture as you want. Because you may have made a promise, but I didn't. You do whatever the hell you want, but I'll make the killing blow for you." Hiei said as he unconsciously cracked his knuckles. He after all wanted a little pay back too.

"I can live with that." Kurama agreed, plans already being laid out in his mind. He knew just what he wanted to start with. This torture session was going to be great, and quite bloody. He was looking forward to it, his demon instincts humming in his body.

They continued in silence, finally reaching the door that held the demon. Kurama changed into his Youko form and entered slowly with his fire demon right behind him, already starting to work on the mind torture. They were both going to have much fun with their captive. Every bit of which they felt the demon highly deserved for his attack on Shiori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter will be out very soon.


	7. The First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Heterosexual. Nursing babies. Young Shonen Ai

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

As for this chapter, I know many you guys were wanting a torture scene. I'm sorry to say there isn't one. At the time I wrote this, I wasn't feeling the torture vibe so I was unable to write one. If I do get the inspiration eventually, I may go back and write one. Then I'll upload it as a extra special chapter at the end of this story. Once again so sorry, for not having a torture scene.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 7 of 15

The First Date

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama emerged from the dark dungeon room, both covered in blood two hours later. Kurama had dealt out a great deal of torture to the demon who had dared touch his mother. Including, but not limited to, slowly removing all finger nails, toenails, and teeth, skinning of the entire body, continuous raping from plants or katana; hilt and/or blade, burning of the soles of the feet and the palms of the hands. The demon's mouth and eyes were left untouched; and if he passed out, Kurama gave him something that woke him right back up. By the time they were done with him, said demon was begging for his life to be taken. Hiei did deliver the killing blow on Shiori's behalf. Kurama had kept his promise to his mother. He had not killed her attacker.

"Get rid of the body." Hiei ordered the guards standing outside the door.

"Throw it out for the scavengers." Kurama turned icy gold eyes on the guards. "Remember what this demon looks like and how he died, how much pain he was in. I'm sure you two heard his screams as did others. Pass word to everyone in this fortress, if anyone touches my mother without mine, Hiei's, or her permission they will end up the same way if not worse. That also goes for my whole damn family. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The guards threw a salute to the demons before turning and going into the room.

The fox and fire demon were both satisfied when they heard the gasps of the guards at what they saw. Hiei took hold of Kurama's bloody hand with his. They walked towards the bathing pools, they needed to get at least some of the dead demon's blood off of them before they returned to their room.

They entered the room and found it empty. There was a big communal bathing pool and smaller ones off to the side. Near the smaller pools, privacy screens were available. Hiei and Kurama pulled several screens around the small bath pool at the back of the room. They walked into this little space before the fire demon pulled the last screen into place, completely closing them off from prying eyes.

Kurama pulled off his bloody shirt and dropped it near the edge of the pool. He knelt down and put his hand into the water. It was cold as he suspected.

"I wish the water was heated." Kurama commented, already knowing the answer he's receive.

"Hn, it will be." Hiei smirked, walking up beside the fox. He was already completely undressed.

He slipped into the cool pool and raised his body temperature. The water was steaming in no time. The fox finished getting undressed and slid into the pool with his lover. They hurriedly washed each other, getting the blood off their bodies and out of their hair. It was very evident that they both wanted sex badly, but they didn't engage in it. They needed to get back to their room and check on their family.

They did, however, take a few minutes to suckle each other, finding some comfort in that. They also washed their clothes. The demons got out of the very bloody water and dressed in their wet, but now clean clothes. Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms and raised his energy around them. In a matter of a couple of minutes, they were both completely dry. The fire demon yanked his mate down into a heated kiss that told of promises for later that night. When they parted, Kurama switched forms, the red hair and innocent green eyes were back in place.

The fox joined his hand with his husband's and they walked in silence back to their room. As they passed servants and found the floors clean, they sent them on their way to the servants dinning hall. The servants gratefully bowed to their lords before hurrying off. Hiei and Kurama stopped by the nursery and found it ready for the cribs and other baby supplies. Hiei gave them one more order to move a bed into the room, against the wall and then they would be done and could go eat dinner. The servants bowed and hurried out of the room to finish their last task. They were hungry.

The fire demon and fox walked down the hall to their room and went in. They found all was quite, but they knew their babies would be waking soon to nurse. Kaihei was learning a child's Makai game from the new nanny. The sparkling red pendent laying against his little shirt covered chest, on display for all to see. Toushi was at his side, watching carefully with narrowed eyes.

"Mother, why don't you go get ready." Kurama said upon entering the room. "I want to see you before you set out on your evening."

"Um…okay," Shiori blushed and practically ran out of the room to get ready for her date.

Hiei looked to the servant, "We got this for tonight, Kola. You go get your things ready for moving. You are the babies' nanny now and will be sleeping in their room. I have already ordered a bed to be moved in there for you."

"A bed?" Kola was in total shock. "A real bed?"

"Of course," Kurama said quickly. "Don't you already have a bed?"

"No my lords. All I have is straw and an old blanket." Kola answered, sounding a little sad.

"Well then, you have a bed now." Kurama smiled softly at the female demon.

"Thank you." Kola whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Hn, its no problem," Hiei replied before giving her another order. "You will start sleeping in their room tonight. If a baby wakes and is hungry, bring the child to Kurama and I. Just knock loudly on our door to wake us. If the child appears to be sick you bring the child to us also. Anything else is your problem through the night. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Kola bowed slightly.

"Good! Now go get your things ready, have dinner, and rest up."

"Thank you my lords." Kola smiled brightly, and then started out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing, Kola," Kurama called out, when the demoness turned towards him he continued. "Have the cook bring our food up here to us. We will eat in our room tonight."

Kola only nodded before running from the room with the bright smile still in place. It seemed just after the door closed, Meiyo started crying. The demons looked at each other and shook their heads. It was the beginning of feeding time. About an hour later there was a light knock on their shut door.

"Yes?" Kurama called from the bed. He was ready to grab the pink blanket and cover himself and the baby girl he was nursing up. Hiei was beside him ready to do the same with a blue blanket. He was nursing Ida.

"It's me, Shuuichi!" Shiori called through the thick door.

"Oh! Come in, mother." Kurama called right back, blanket forgotten.

Shiori opened the door and walked in. She was actually going to leave the door open, but she saw that her grandbabies were being fed so she quickly closed it behind her.

"Well, what do you two think?" Shiori asked, doing a little spin for show.

"You're so beautiful, mother." Kurama praised.

"Hn, you are." Hiei agreed, smirk in place.

Shiori stood before them in a solid red form fitting sexy ningen dress. She had bought it on a whim after she had been transformed into a demoness and had the body to fill it out properly. She filled it out perfectly too. The dress had a slit up the front of her right leg to the thigh and strips of red cloth that tied at the back of her neck that kept the bodice in place, but her entire back was bare. On her feet were red sandals and she had on no make-up. Kurama had told her not to wear any; the demons were not used to stuff that colored a person's face. Her black hair also was hanging down around her shoulders.

"Thank you, boys." Shiori blushed. "I just hope I know what I'm doing. I don't want to act wrong around him."

"Let your instincts take over, they will always guide you through." Hiei commented quickly. The little boy he was nursing had fallen asleep.

"Hiei is right, mother." Kurama agreed. "You're a demon now, just follow your instincts."

"I'll try." Shiori smiled as a knock was heard on the door. She went to open it, expecting Junaco, but found a orange skin guard with blue hair.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping the door from opening fully.

"General Junaco has sent me to escort you to him in the garden, Lady Shiori." The guard bowed.

The woman glanced to her son and Hiei for approval of the a request and when they both nodded, she looked back to the guard.

"Alright," Shiori agreed as well. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hiei-Koi, will you…" Kurama began, looking at the closed door.

"Already on it, fox." Hiei said quickly.

Kurama looked to his lover and found the fire demon's jagon open and glowing purple.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled. "I owe you."

"Hn, It will all get paid tonight." Hiei replied wickedly. The fox carefully moved over and snuggled into his husband's side.

"I can hardly wait either." Kurama whispered huskily. "It's been too long for us."

"That it has," Hiei agreed as he opened his mind to his mate's. Kurama was happy about his. He saw everything the fire demon saw.

Shiori walked silently behind the guard, following him through the many halls of the fortress. They finally emerged from a door into the garden. The guard bowed lowly, before returning through said door and closing it behind him.

Shiori saw a light source and began walking the pathways of the garden towards it. She gasped at what she found it. Lanterns were all around the tree and a table set in the middle of it.

"I take it, I did good." Junaco commented, coming up behind the woman. "I took points from your son and Hiei. "They said this ningen thing is called romance."

"It is and you did great." Shiori smiled, finally turning to look at the demon beside her. She gasped again at what she saw. Junaco was also dressed in all red, even his boots and cape. His long black hair was pulled back and tied with a red leather strip at the base of his head.

"You're so beautiful tonight, Shiori, but to me you're beautiful all the time." Junaco said softly. The vixen nearly blushed the same color as her dress.

"Thank you, Junaco. I haven't been told that I was beautiful in a long time." Shiori smiled. "Though my son tells me that all the time, its just not…."

"It's just not the same. It means more when it comes from a male not related to you." Junaco concluded.

"Yes." Shiori barely nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll see to it that you hear it everyday." Junaco promised, "Because you should."

Shiori only blushed again as the words of the handsome demon.

He just smiled and held a hand out to her. "Shall we eat? The food will start getting cold soon."

"Okay," Shiori smiled, putting her small hand into his larger one.

He slowly led her over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. As she sat down, Junaco pushed the chair back in. Shiori felt giddy as a school girl and just as nervous. She had never been treated in such a way, not even by Shuuichi's father. She made a decision right there. Tonight she was going to let herself go, let all of the ningen rules that had been installed in her since birth go. Shiori was going to truly enjoy herself with this handsome male. Where ever that may lead.

"Are you ready to eat?" Junaco asked, knocking the woman from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am." Shiori smiled sweetly.

Junaco clapped his hands a couple of times. Several servants rushed into the clearing. One set plates of food in front of them, another set down crystal wine glasses, another servant filled those glasses with a red wine, and the last put eating utensils next to the plates and napkins across Shiori's and Junaco's lap. With a wave of a hand from the Phoenix demon the servants left just as quickly as they appeared.

Dinner was spent with Junaco showering the woman with teasing and quite seductive comments. For Shiori, she blushed practically the whole time. What they had ate, she didn't know nor did she really want to. She only knew it was good and if she asked what it was, she might ruin the whole night.

Shiori finished the last of her wine and looked up at the Makai's night sky. She still couldn't believe how bright the stars were in this world. It was nothing like she had ever seen in Ningenkai.

"They are marvelous aren't they?" Junaco said softly, looking up as well.

"Yes, the stars are not like this in Ningenkai. They make me feel as if I have wings and flying towards them." Shiori replied quietly as well.

She heard rustles and looked over to Junaco. He had stood up and was taking off his cape.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you flying, if you'll let me." Junaco answered flexing his wings, revealing them to have dark red and yellow feathers hidden within the black ones.

"Umm, I don't know." Shiori whispered, moving around the table.

Junaco held still as she reached out and gently ran her fingers over a few feathers. He actually had to bit back a moan from the delicate touch. Shiori saw the look on the demons face and quickly jerked her had away, misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," Junaco answered quickly, trying to reassure her and control his own body. "My wings they're just very sensitive. You didn't cause me any pain, but I did get…"

"Oh." Shiori whispered, not needing the demon to finish that sentence, she had been married twice after all.

Kurama had explained once before that when he was in his Youko form, not to touch his tail. His tail was only for Hiei to touch as it was his erogenous zone. Shiori looked at Junaco's wings and decided since he had said they were very sensitive, they had to be his erogenous zone.

"So, will you let me take you flying?" Junaco asked again, with a smile on his lips. "You can trust me, I won't drop you." He held a hand out to her.

"I trust you." Shiori whispered, putting her hand into his. Before she knew it, she was swept up into his strong arms.

"Just relax, okay?" Junaco smiled down at her.

"Alright," Shiori blushed as she was pressed closer to the demon's chest. She nearly gasped, feeling the well defined chest and arms under the thin clothes as her body molded to his.

"Here we go!" Junaco announced as he flapped his wings and took to the air.

Shiori squealed and wrapped her arm around his thick neck. Junaco just laughed and soared higher. They flew through the night sky for over an hour. Just talking about nothing and laughing, Shiori having the time of her life.

Finally they landed back in the garden, and Junaco began to lead Shiori through the halls to her room. They walked silently just enjoying each other's company. When they reached her room, Junaco turned the vixen towards him.

"May I kiss the Lady Shiori, goodnight?"

"Ummm," Shiori blushed brightly, yet again. "I've never been kissed by a demon."

"Then," Junaco whispered, cupping the woman's chin, "You've never been kissed."

He leaned down and captured Shiori's lips in a passionate kiss. Her head was left spinning from the kiss. She had never been kissed like this before, getting over the shock, she kissed back. If the strong arms weren't wrapped around her she would have hit the floor when her knees buckled. They finally parted, both breathless.

"Goodnight Lady Shiori." Junaco smiled, his face becoming even more handsome. "And thank you for having dinner with me."

He caught her hand and kissed it before turning and walking down the hall. Shiori smiled at the retreating demon's back and then quietly entered her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter won't be out until October 4th, 2008. The reason for this is because I'm going to Yaoi Con in San Francisco, California. I'm flying out on Thursday September 25th and I won't be back until Thursday October 2nd. So anyway, expect another chapter then.


	8. Mistakes Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Young Shonen Ai

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

As for this chapter, there's not much to say, but the story will start picking up speed in this one. You'll see what I mean.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 8 of 15

Mistakes Made

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori leaned against the closed door as she looked around the room she shared with the boys, smile still on her face. That had to have been the best night of her life, a night she would never forget and hoped would happen again. It also had to be really late because she noticed Toushi and Kaihei were asleep in their shared bed, curled up together. Shiori wanted to run over and talk to her son, but thought better of it. She didn't want to disturb any possible adult time he might be having with the fire demon.

She went behind the screen that was set-up and changed into her nightgown. She walked over to Toushi's side of the bed and fixed the dark blue blanket and left a kiss on the brown haired kit's forehead. She walked over to Kaihei's side of the bed and did the same thing to his part of the blanket and forehead, but being mindful of his jagan eye. She signed happily as she moved towards her own bed and got in. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Over in the lords' room, the fire demon's jagan finally stopped glowing purple.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama whispered into his mate's ear while he held him tightly.

Hiei only raised an eyebrow as he looked down to the arm around his waist. The tight hold told him that he was going to be on bottom.

"My pleasure or it will be." Hiei smirked, voice husky, "Mmmm."

Kurama rolled his lover under him. "Both," he whispered before catching his fire demon in a hungry kiss. It had been far to long since they had mated. The fox broke the kiss and reached towards the bedside table. This action caused Hiei to smile again. They were going to be kinky tonight, and he welcomed it.

A long foreplay, nursing, and bleeding session later, had Kurama finally sheathing himself within his mate. Hiei wrapped his legs around the fox's waist, giving all control to him. Just as the fox picked up a good rhythm for them both, they froze and looked towards the door.

In Hiei's pleasure filled mind, he rounded up enough sense to drop his legs from around his fox. Kurama was in much the same predicament. He lay down on his smaller lover and yanked the sheet over them both.

The door tentatively opened, revealing a nervous looking Kaihei. He had been told never to bother his parent's at night.………… But he felt that he had to.

"What do you want?" Hiei snapped harshly, though he didn't actually mean to. He had a painful erection trapped between his body and the fox's. He also knew his lover was in as much pain as him. They had just taken off their leather cock straps after having them on for nearly two hours.

"Ummmm….I…I……," Kaihei stammered, looking at the ground.

"Spit it out, Kaihei." Hiei growled, earning him a small glare from his fox.

"What is the problem, firebug?" Kurama asked, covering up the slight pain in his voice and how annoyed he was too.

"I want to sleep with you and papa. I want to drink too." Kaihei whispered, finally looking up and making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you can't do either." Kurama said gently as possible trying to soften the blow. They usually let their son do what he wanted and they knew he was spoiled because of it. It was just that he was their first born and they wanted him to have everything they didn't have.

"But…I…," Kaihei tried again, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, Kaihei, to both of your wants!" Hiei's anger was growing and he had, had enough. "You are old enough to sleep in your own bed. As for the drinking, it will never happen again, you are far to old to be nursing. The milk we produce is for the babies."

"But papa….," Kaihei whispered, a tear slipping from an eye.

"No crying, boy, grow up! Now go back to your room." Hiei growled quite harshly.

Kaihei whimpered as he turned around and slowly left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Hiei, you didn't have to be so harsh with him."

"Hn, I'm in pain and I'm sure you are too. We need relief from these erections, so he had to get out." Hiei responded quickly, yanking the sheet off of them. "Now finish what you started, fox."

He brought his legs back up around his lover, rolling his hips into the fox's. Kurama moaned, forgetting about their son and turning his attention back to the fire demon under him. The fox picked up a fast thrusting rhythm wanting to bring them both to climax soon. In their pleasured state, they didn't see the several purple tear gems leading out the door.

Kaihei sat on the floor silently crying and looking at his side of the bed. What he didn't get to tell his parents was that he had a really bad dream and had actually wet his bed, something he hadn't done in years. All he had wanted was to be comforted by his parents and they were angry with him for some reason. His upset quickly turned into his own anger. His parents were supposed to be there for him when he needed them like they always promised and they weren't. He didn't like that at all, prompting him into making a quick decision.

He got up and changed into his fighting clothes and then grabbed a backpack. He threw a couple more sets of fighting clothes in it along with some boxers. He then took a handful of rose seeds from a vase near the bed and stuffed them into a small pocket in the backpack.

Kaihei looked at Toushi and then his grandmother, letting several more tears fall. He quietly left the room and then the fortress. He didn't know where he was going; he only knew that he was leaving. His parents wouldn't even talk to him anymore unless he practically begged them. They were more worried about his baby brothers and sister now. He truly believed that he was a burden to them now. Kaihei made it passed the guards easily enough and then into the thick Makai forest, heading east to disappear into the dark night.

Shiori woke first despite her late night. She sat up and stretched, looking over to her grandsons' bed. She found Toushi still asleep, but Kaihei's side of the bed was empty. Shiori figured he had gone over to his fathers' room. She washed up and got dressed for the day. She then went to wake Toushi up. After some shaking and calling the kit's name, he finally woke up and sat up.

"Get cleaned up and dressed for the day, Toushi. Breakfast will be served soon and your fathers wanted to train with you and your brother this morning."

"Yes, ma'am," Toushi yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked over to his brother's side of the bed and found it was empty. "Where's Kaihei?"

"I assume he's with your fathers." Shiori answered before moving to make the bed.

She stopped, seeing the still damp large circle in the sheet covering the bed. She quickly looked around and found the pile of the kit's night clothes near the closed dresser. A twinkle out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw a few scattered purple tear gems on the floor near the bed. Quickly looking around the floor, she found more gems leading out the door and near the dresser. With a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, Shiori practically flew out of the room and down the hall to her son's. Not even bothering to knock, she threw the door opened. She found the demons kissing, but at least they were out of bed and had pants on.

"Is Kaihei in here with you two?" Shiori asked hastily.

"No, mother," Kurama said after breaking the kiss with his lover. "Why?"

"He's not in his bed." Shiori answered, worry present.

"So?" Hiei grunted, walking away from his fox and grabbing his black shirt. He pulled it on, turning back to the female.

"Well, I think he wet his bed last night and there are tear gems all over the floor. Plus, his pajamas are in a pile near the dresser." Shiori explained still quite worried.

"What?!" Kurama grabbed his shirt and ran out the room, putting it on as he went.

Shiori was right on her son's heels. The fox found the room as his mother had described. He walked over to the pile of clothes and picked them up. He found that they were wet too, smelling of urine. Kurama silently cursed himself for being so preoccupied last night that he didn't have or want the time with his son.

It was just that he and his mate hadn't had sex in so long. Plus now that the babies had a nanny and were in their own room, they couldn't help themselves. They had also used the ningen breast pump on each other and that milk was now stored in the mini refrigerator in the corner of their room, just in case they weren't able to get to their babies right away. They didn't want the same thing to happen as it had yesterday. The fox yanked the drawers open and found some of his son's fighting outfits were missing.

"Hiei?" Kurama said, turning to his mate when he felt him enter the room. "Kaihei's gone!"

"He wouldn't do that," Hiei assured, pulling the headband off and opening his jagan. He reached out with his third eye, searching for his son's energy. "I can't sense him," He whispered quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked, badly concealed panic springing forth.

"Nothing," Hiei answered.

"What?" Shiori and Kurama said together, both falling completely still.

"We wait him out." Hiei amended. "Kaihei is only trying to teach us a lesson. You know because of last night, fox."

"What happened last night?" Shiori asked, looking between the two demons.

"Umm….," Kurama blushed lightly. "Since the babies have their own room and a nanny, Hiei and I were engaged in some adult activities. Kaihei came into our room and I just barely had enough time to cover us up. Our son wanted to sleep with us, but we told him no. He asked again, causing Hiei to get short with him. He left our room sniffling. We really didn't have much time to think about it."

Shiori's voice was a tone higher in annoyance, maybe even in anger when she spoke, "I really do understand, but one of you should have checked on him after you got done."

"I realize that now, mother," Kurama agreed, looking to the fire demon. "It's obvious that he was very upset, so upset he wet the bed and I'm sure we hurt his feelings when we sort of ignored him. We need to find him."

"We will start looking for him after lunch if he has not returned." Hiei said, putting an end to the argument. "Besides I hear our babies starting to cry. Come on fox, it's time to feed them."

Kurama sighed in a defeated manner and followed his mate from the room. Toushi had sat quietly on his bed the whole time watching his parents and grandmother. He truly didn't know how to react. His brother was gone and there a pain in his chest. He felt like crying. Shiori sighed too and went to help the boy get ready for the day, already missing her other grandson.

The day passed very slowly for the family as they worried about Kaihei. When lunch finally rolled around and ended, Kaihei still hadn't shown up. Hiei began to organize a search party. Kurama went up to his room and pumped himself dry just in case he didn't make it back for the next feeding which is what would probably happen. Toushi was becoming more and more upset. It was obvious the separation was having a bad effect on him. He hadn't eaten lunch and he was nauseous.

After the fire demon gave his orders, he went to his room and pumped himself dry too. With final orders to Shiori and Kola, they left to search for Kaihei. The orders had been if and only if they ran out of pumped milk, Kola could nurse the babies. Plus, if need be they could bring in another wet nurse. Hiei and Kurama both took a pump with them. They didn't need to become engorged or for their milk supply to lessen. They also each took a capsule with a mini refrigerator in it to store the milk.

The search parties didn't make it back to the fortress until way after dark. Hiei gave orders for everyone to have dinner, and get some rest as they were heading back out after breakfast the following morning. The many servants and guards nodded tiredly before heading to their dinning room. Kurama told Junaco to have two plates of food and drinks brought up to the nursery. The Phoenix Demon nodded before heading off as well.

"We'll find him." Hiei assured his lover, taking hold of the fox's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I hope so." Kurama whispered sadly. "We should have seen about him last night. That is our fault."

"Hn, that's in the past and we can't live like that in the Makai. We will find our son! Now let's go see our babies and Toushi. It's near feeding time and I'm starting to hurt. I don't want to substitute that pump for one of our babies again today. I'm also sure that Toushi will need a great deal of comfort."

"Yeah," Kurama simply agreed, allowing the fire demon to lead him towards the nursery. He was silently worrying about Kaihei and he knew his lover was too. The fox could only hope they found their son soon.

Four months slowly passed with searches still being sent out every day. In that time, Kaihei's birthday came and passed. That day had been to long and painful for everyone. He was now eight years old. Hiei and Kurama still went out too, leaving Junaco in charge of the fortress. The babies had been reduced to nursing from their fathers twice a day, in the morning and at nights. The other times, the babies drank from a bottle of pumped milk or nursed from Kola and the other wet nurse that was brought in. The demons didn't like this one bit, but it was necessary for their babies to survive and for them to search for their son.

Toushi was in a deep depression, hardly eating or sleeping. If he did either, it was only because his redheaded father gave him a concoction to take and even then it didn't help much. Hiei and Kurama had begun to have arguments over Kaihei and what should have been done. A couple of times the arguments nearly came to blows. Sometimes, they were reduced to not speaking to each other and cold staring. They blamed each other for the whole situation, when it had been both of their faults.

Shiori didn't know what to do to help. She was worried about Kaihei, but she was also worried about her son and his mate. She was greatly worried about Toushi. In Hiei's and Kurama's searches, they could find no trace of their son. The kit hid his energy well, it was like he completely disappeared.

Hiei walked into the nursery to see the fox nursing Tenshi and Meiyo crying in his crib.

"Kurama, why aren't you taking care of our other kit too?" He growled angrily. The night before, he had slept in a guest room, because he couldn't stand being near his mate after their latest argument.

"I didn't have that one," Kurama answered coldly.

"No, you didn't, but you sure as hell had fun making it!" Hiei growled.

"What?! I didn't even know about it!" Kurama shouted back, eyes narrowed. "Those two kits were your own doing!"

"What about you?" Hiei spat hatefully. "You had three brats we didn't need as well! Maybe I shouldn't have had Kaihei save them, or you,…. then we would all be better off!"

The fire demon didn't realize what he was saying, that he had gone way to far, until it was too late. The fox shot up out of the chair and slapped him hard across the face. Hiei was about to hit back with his hand clenched into a fist and raised to strike, when he remember the little red headed girl his lover held.

"If you didn't want me, Tenshi, or my boys around anymore, then all you had to do was say so." Kurama whispered quietly, tears in his sad green eyes. "I'll get our stuff packed up and inform my mother to pack as well. I'll tell her we are no longer wanted here and need to go back to the Ningenkai."

"Kurama…..I…."

"Don't, Hiei, don't even try to apologize. You made it perfectly clear of your feelings towards me and the kits I had. You would have punched me, if I hadn't been holding my little girl. You got everything you ever wanted, the only thing you ever wanted power, and over the last four months you have proved that. If you ever find Kaihei, tell him I love him and that he will always be my baby."

Kurama laid the baby girl in her crib and walked out of the nursery leaving Hiei standing stunned in the middle of the room and Meiyo still crying. He still couldn't believe what he had almost done and what he had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter won't be out very soon, probably Saturday.


	9. Mistakes Corrected

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Young Shonen Ai

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

As for this chapter, there's not much to say, but the story will start picking up speed in this one. You'll see what I mean.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 9 of 15

Mistakes Corrected

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama had just explained to his mother why they were going back to Ningenkai. Shiori, however, was arguing with her son, trying to talk some sense into him. She wouldn't let him throw away his nor her future like that. She had already been arguing with him for nearly thirty minutes, to no avail. The fox was stead fast in taking the three babies he had and going back to the Ningenkai. He had even started packing as he was so sure that he wasn't wanted anymore and neither were the babies. The fire demon said as much in his outburst. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, drawing all attention to it.

"Go away, Hiei." Kurama called loudly, more sadness in his voice then anger. "You'll have your room empty of my stuff soon."

"Kurama, unlock this door. I need to talk to you." Hiei called back.

"No thank you!" Kurama growled angrily. "You've said enough to me!"

"For heavens sake," Shiori stated, walking towards the locked door.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Kurama asked quickly.

"I'm opening the door." Shiori responded, doing just that.

The fire demon stood there, hands shoved in his hidden pockets. She grabbed his arm and led him over to the big bed.

"Sit down, Hiei." She ordered softly.

The fire demon merely nodded and did as he was told, looking very guilty. Shiori went over to her son and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She ordered, pulling him towards the bed. "Now sit!" She ordered again, pointing to the spot next to the fire demon.

Kurama looked at the spot and then to Hiei who had his eyes downcast. The fox sighed and sat down on the bed next to his lover.

"I want to talk to you two." Shiori spoke softly, as if they were wild animals that would bolt at any moment. "You both once told me that demons didn't have divorces."

"We don't," Kurama answered quietly.

"Then what is this?" Shiori asked, gesturing quickly between the two males. "You two are splitting up the kids and going to separate worlds."

"It's a separation." Hiei explained also quietly. "Neither of us could ever mate another, because we will always be mates."

"What about the vows you both took?" Shiori ran her fingers over the rings on the demons' left hands. "And these?"

When they just looked down at their identical rings she continued, "Do you two even know how all this began? All the arguments?"

"Yes," Kurama whispered, chancing a glance at his mate. He found the fire demon watching him.

"Since Kaihei left," Hiei finished for the fox.

"Here's what I think." Shiori began. "You both are blaming each other for Kaihei leaving, when neither of you are fully at fault."

"But if we hadn't been…." Kurama trailed off.

"What were you suppose to do?" Shiori asked, "especially if you two were already joined and possibly in pain."

"We were on both counts." Hiei stated truthfully.

"Then its not either of your two's fault technically. Though it would have been a good idea to check on him afterwards." Shiori said, taking her son's hands into hers. "Shuichi, do you still love Hiei?"

Kurama looked over to his mate and searched the fire demon's face. He took one of his hands away from his mother and laid it on top of Hiei's.

"So very much!" The fox whispered with a small smile.

Shiori smiled, taking a hold of the fire demon free hand with her now free one.

"Hiei, do you still love my son?"

The fire demon looked down at his and the fox's hands. He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. He looked up, letting his eyes roam over Kurama's features before letting a small smile touch his lips.

"Hn, always," he whispered.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that!" Shiori beamed, moving her hands away from her sons. "Now talk this out or what ever you two do. You shouldn't throw away your love for each other over this. It's nobody's fault. Then get back out there and find my grandson."

"Yes, ma'am." Kurama smiled a full smile for the first time since Kaihei had left.

Hiei only nodded his consent to the woman's orders. Shiori smiled once more before leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind her. Hiei reached up and gently combed a hand through the red mane coming from his mate's head. The fox leaned into the touch, having not felt it in so long.

"I missed this." Kurama whispered, cupping the fire demon's chin. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, fox…………… I'm sorry………..I'm sorry for everything." Hiei whispered before leaning forward. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." Kurama closed the remaining distance between them, catching the fire demon in a desperate kiss.

The demons wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the long needed contact. It had been three months since the last one, and that one had been very brief. They suddenly jerked apart when they felt a very faint, but still familiar energy signal.

"Kaihei!" Kurama and Hiei exclaimed together.

They jumped up and sprinted towards the door. They nearly ran Shiori over as she was standing in the hall near the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked quickly.

"Watch the babies and Toushi." Kurama called as he followed his mate down the hall. "We got a hit on Kaihei's energy signal."

"We probably won't be back until late tomorrow. The signal is about a day's trip away. Tell Junaco that's he's in charge until we get back!" Hiei added loudly as he continued down the hall.

Shiori just watched the demon's retreating backs, hoping that they would find their missing son. She then turned to go find Junaco.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We're moving fast, fox." Hiei said as they entered the forest heading south.

"I'll keep up as best as I can." Kurama reassured his lover. "If I fall behind you, keep going. Just keep your energy up so I can find you."

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement, but he wouldn't let his fox fall behind. They would find their son together; he would see to that.

The demon's traveled quickly for over a half of day, not even stopping to rest and it was starting to take its toll. Hiei was actually fine, but Kurama was falling behind. The fire demon glanced over his shoulder and saw this. He flitted back and swept the fox up into his arms. He then continued heading south at a slightly slower pace.

"Hiei, I'm slowing you down." Kurama said even as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"Only a little, just hang on tight. You have to be there when we finally find our son."

"Thank you." Kurama left a soft kiss on his lover's cheek.

Hiei only offered a smile to the fox as he kept flitting through the Makai forest. They continued on their course for the rest of the day. It was nearing dark when Hiei came to a stop, slightly out of breath. He put the fox on his feet.

"This is where his energy signal was." Hiei commented as he began to look around. Kurama only nodded and started to search too.

They searched the area for an hour, with the fox having to set up lamp weeds as the forest went completely dark around them. The only thing they found were pieces of a dead mid-level demon.

"I don't understand. Traces of his energy signal are around the area and there are sign of habitation. Also that demon had been freshly killed." Kurama commented, looking under another bush for a den, but finding nothing.

"Maybe we are thinking about this in the wrong way." Hiei stated, crossing his arms. "He's obviously hiding his energy signal and very good might I add. He was in a recent battle with that dead demon, where he had to draw on more of his energy, which gave him away to us. We are assuming he took his fox form, but what if he didn't. What if he's still in his demon form? He would need a cave, hut,… or…"

"Take to the trees!" Kurama exclaimed, quickly looking up with his mate.

There above them in the top of a tall tree was a nest of sorts. The fox grew vines that swiftly lifted them up into the tree. They quickly found what appeared to be the closed off entrance to the nest. All Kurama had to do was lay a hand of on the branches for them to open up. Inside, laid a sleeping Kaihei, clad only in boxers, with splatters of blood on his face, arms, and chest.

The kit's clothes were folded neatly nearby, the pants had fresh blood splatters on them. A small container of water was also nearby, but no food appeared to be in the dwelling. The demons silently entered the tree top den. The fox then shut it back up. He lit a lamp weed and sat it on the floor near the entrance. The demon's looked their sleeping son over and found him to be fine, but a little thin.

It appeared, he hadn't eaten properly since he ran away. Kurama sat down beside the kit and hurriedly pulled him into his arms.

"Mmmm,……. daddy," Kaihei mumbled, cuddling into the warmth, though he still slept on.

"We found him, Hiei." Kurama whispered, looking up to his mate. "We got our baby back."

"Yes we did." Hiei sat down beside his fox and son.

He reached over and stroked the kit's ears, causing a soft purring to come from him. He then dropped his hand to his son's bare stomach and chest. The fire demon ran his finger tips over the ribs that were showing.

"He hasn't had much to eat."

"I agree with you." Kurama nodded, looking over his son's thin form again. "We need to get some nourishment into him."

"Yes we do, but we need to find out when was the last time he ate before we do anything."

"Of course, Koi," Kurama whispered, looking back to his son's pale face. "Kaihei," he called softly while shaking him. "Kaihei!" the fox called again, continuing to shake him.

This time the boy began to stir. He stretched a little and then cuddled back into his father's chest.

"Kaihei!" Hiei tried, shaking the kit more forcefully.

Finally the boy opened his eyes sleepily before they cleared completely.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Kaihei tried to get out of Kurama's arms, but he was no match for his father's determined strength. "You're not supposed to find me. You're supposed to be taking care of my baby brothers and sister."

"Kaihei, calm down," Kurama held tightly to his son. "Of course we're supposed to be here. We had to come and get our son!"

"But….but….the babies, they need you. Everyone needs you…….. … You….. You…..You don't need me." Kaihei whispered, fisting his hands in his father's shirt.

"Right now you need us, firebug." Hiei whispered softly, reaching up and running his fingers through the long black messy hair of his son's.

"Really?" Kaihei whispered, tears sparkling in his eyes as he looked between his parents.

"Really," Kurama smiled reassuringly. "You're our baby too and always will be……….. We need you."

It was then that the tears began to run from the boy's eyes. He buried his head in the fox's chest and cried his little heart out. He had cried everyday since he left, he had the tear gems to prove it, but this was different; his parents were here now. Kurama began to silently cry as he held tightly to the kit. They finally had their son back.

Hiei got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around both of them. He just held his family, wanting to cry too, but unable to. Kaihei's crying began to lessen and soon stopped all together.

After a few minutes of content silence, Hiei spoke. "Fox, I'm engorged and beginning to hurt." He pulled away from his family, looking directly into green eyes.

"I am too, Koi." Kurama said with a slight nod.

When they left the fortress, they didn't think about grabbing their pumps. Their only thought was to get to their son.

"Hn, then I'll take care of you…and you'll take care of me. We haven't done that in a long time." Hiei let a wicked smirk touch his lips.

"But…" Kurama made a head gesture towards the kit in his lap.

"He can help if he wants." Hiei shrugged indifferently.

"But we used to…" Kurama trailed off, not wanting to say more in front of their son.

"Not this time, we'll make up properly when we get back home." Hiei assured his mate. "We'll be doing this just for relief and we both need that as our bodies will slow down on milk production otherwise. You know this."

"Yes, but he's never seen us do this. It could cause a problem." Kurama stated.

"Hn, then what do you suggest, fox?" Hiei asked quickly, a little annoyed. "Leave him here so we can go off for an hour or wait until tomorrow night when we get back to the fortress? I don't want to be hurting for that long or leave him unattended. So, you decided what we do."

"I see your point." Kurama agreed quietly. "We'll do it now, but ease him into it."

"Hn," Hiei grunted in approval.

"Kaihei, are you asleep?" Kurama asked softly, rubbing the kit's back.

"No." Kaihei answered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again. "You and papa want me to leave you alone again and…….and….….and…I'll go." He whispered sadly, trying to pull away from the fox.

"No, Kaihei, not at all!" Kurama held tightly to his son. "We were actually trying to decide if you would like to drink."

"But I'm to old…….. Just……to old." Kaihei shook his head, glancing to his fire demon father. He then looked down, not making any eye contact. "…….to….old."

"When is the last time you ate and how often have you ate since you ran away?" Hiei asked, pulling off his cloak. "Your ribs are showing."

"Umm...I ate what I could find or catch and kill. There was some plants that I could eat. My stomach has been hurting a lot though." Kaihei whispered his answer, still refusing to make eye contact. "I haven't eaten in three days, I haven't felt like it."

"Then you need to drink." Hiei pulled off his shirt, revealing his milk swollen chest. "Come on, kit."

"But…I'm too old." Kaihei protested even as the fox pushed him into the fire demon's lap.

"Then I know I'm too old." Kurama smiled cheerfully.

He turned so he was facing his lover and slid an arm around the fire demon's waist. He also slid down so he was leaning against his lover and practically laying on the floor of the tree top den.

"Huh?!" Kaihei didn't even know how to process that comment from his father.

His eyes got as big as they could when he saw the fox put his mouth around the fire demon's nipple that was closest to him. Hiei signed in contentment as the pressure began to lessen some. He brought his hand up and fisted into Kurama's hair, holding him in place. Kaihei was in complete shock as he watched his parents.

"It's fine, Kaihei." Hiei pulled the kit tight against his chest. "Drink up, you need the nourishment."

The kit merely nodded before lowering his mouth to his father's free nipple. When the first squirts of milk hit his tongue, the kit began to suck in earnest. The fire demon sighed again as the pressure had lessen greatly. He put his free hand on the back of the kit's head, keeping him in place as well.

The fire demon slowly laid back, taking his fox and kit with him. They both easily adjusted to the new position and continued to suckle. Hiei began to work on the buttons of his mate's shirt. When they were all undone, Kurama shrugged out of the shirt with his mate's help. His milk had already let down and he was leaking. He didn't want or need his shirt to get milk stains on it.

At some point or another, Kaihei had closed his eyes. He suddenly opened them and stared into a matching set of green eyes. He smiled around the nipple in his mouth and the fox returned the smile.

Hiei was completely relaxed, happy that he was no longer in pain. At the moment, he didn't care how long the suckling went on as he was content and to prove it, he started purring. It wasn't long before all three of them were purring in happiness.

Kaihei lazily swished his tail around, basking in the wanted,……… no…….. needed closeness with his parents. He was eight years old now and knew he was to old to be drinking milk from his father like a baby would. For some reason though, he just had to do it, it was almost like he craved the warm, sweet milk and he was unable to explain that to his parents. He could only hope that they would eventually realize that.

Kurama on the other hand, was watching his son closely. He was looking for any signs that the kit was uncomfortable with the situation. In a lot of ways, what he and his mate were doing was very wrong, but they both needed the relief and this was the only choice they had. If they put off getting the milk out, then they wouldn't produce enough for the three four month old and two five month old babies.

So, in the end the demons were in a no win situation. They were reduced to suckling each other and having Kaihei help out too. They knew they would be answering a lot of questions about this from their kit, but they were prepared for that. The fox and kit continued to suckle until the fire demon ran dry. Now it was Kurama's turn to get relief from the pressure that had built up in his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter will be out soon.


	10. A Chance To Relax

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Fetish.

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all me reviewers and to the readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again everyone.

I imagine a few of you are uncomfortable with the whole son and parent nursing at the same time from another parent. All I can really do is apologize because when I wrote these chapters it was not my intention for all of this to happen, it just did. After I finished writing each chapter I was like, what have I done now. At times it seems like the chapters were writing themselves, as crazy as that sounds.

Spoilers Ahead!!

Take relief though in the knowledge, that Kaihei will no longer nurse from his parents after this story is complete. He breaks himself. The adults however will continue to nurse from each other in future stories. At times it will only be mentioned in passing, and at others it will be full on. Kaihei will even indulge in an ANR eventually. They won't constantly be in lactation. They will let themselves dry up for periods of time, to give their bodies a rest. Then they will induce lactation again for periods of time so they can indulge in their fetish. It's back and forth really, like every other year or two. You'll see what I mean as you continue reading my little stories. Sorry everyone, just warning you ahead of time.

End Spoilers!!

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 10 of 15

A Chance To Relax

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his side of his mate's chest ran dry, Kurama rolled onto his back. He looked over and found Kaihei dozing, nipple still in his mouth. He then looked up to Hiei and smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am….. Just like you are." Hiei answered, returning the smile. "We have our family back together."

"Did he empty that side?" Kurama gestured towards their sleeping son. "If he didn't I could finish you off."

"He did a pretty good job of emptying, though not drained like what you would do. Besides you need to be taken care of now." Hiei smirked, gently sliding out from under his snoozing son. He quickly straddled his lover's hips and caught the fox in a heated kiss. They broke off their kiss when they heard rustling. They looked over to see that their son had turned his back to them.

"Kaihei, are you sleeping?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Yes," was the little kit's answer.

The demons looked at each other and smirked, highly amused. The fox reached over and pulled his kit up next to him. Hiei didn't bother moving. He just made himself more comfortable. He laid his head on his mate's milk swollen chest and quickly found the closet nipple which, not surprisingly, was right next to his son. The fire demon knew what he was doing; he had a point to prove. He wanted his son to know that he did the same thing to the fox that said fox just done to him.

"What's the matter, firebug?" Kurama asked on a sigh as the pressure in his chest began to lessen. Well at least in his right side.

"You and papa were kissing." Kaihei whispered.

"Oh, but you have seen us kiss many times before," Kurama gave the kit a squeeze.

"Yeah, but sometimes the kisses look different."

"Kaihei, turn over." Kurama instructed gently. The kit hesitated before slowly turning over. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his parents. The fire demon was laying on top of the fox while he nursed and the fox was slowly rubbing his hand up and down his mate's back.

"Papa drinks too?" Kaihei asked, after getting over his shock and then cuddling into his father's side.

"Yes, he does." Kurama smiled down at his son. "And we'll get to the explanation in a moment. Right now I want you to explain about kisses. So…………… you can tell the difference between the kisses your father and I share?"

Kaihei wrinkled up his nose. "Sometimes you both open your mouths, sometimes it's a real quick one barely touching, sometimes its slow and sometimes its fast, and sometimes it looks like you don't want to stop."

"Yes to all of those." Kurama chuckled softly.

Hiei snickered around the nipple in his mouth before going back to suckling.

"There are many different more types of kisses. You will learn all the kisses when you get courted, take a lover, or a mate."

"I will?" Kaihei asked, wrinkling his nose again. "It looks gross. I don't think I'll like it."

This confession caused the demons to laugh out loud, even the fire demon lifted his head. "Believe me, Kit." Hiei smirked. "You'll like kissing eventually." He slid off the top of his fox, to his left side. He then took his mate's left nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.

"Well in any case, Kaihei, it may be a couple more years before you get your first kiss and then I'm sure that you'll learn quickly. Now about you drinking milk from us." Kurama began, glancing to his lover before looking back to his son. "On the way here, your papa and I talked about it. We decided we would let you drink from us until you feel you don't need to anymore."

"Really?" Kaihei beamed a bright smile.

"Yes, but there is going to be some rules."

"Oh." Kaihei's face fell.

"They're not too bad, I know you'll be able to follow them." Kurama smiled reassuringly. "First rule is that your baby brothers and sister come first. They will always get our milk before you because they need it more. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kaihei nodded. He actually understood that rule.

"Second rule is to knock before you come into mine and your father's bedroom if the door is closed. Understand rule number two?" Kurama asked, holding his son tighter.

"Yes, sir." Kaihei nodded again.

"Good boy." Kurama smiled, moving his hand to scratch the kit's ears. The boy leaned into the hand and began to purr. The fox kept scratching as he started talking again. "If we tell you to go back to your room, you do so. We'll come get you in a little while. We promise you that. Okay?"

"Okay." Kaihei agreed quietly, "Only because you'll be kissing with your mouths open……..and fast…….and you won't want to stop."

"Probably," Kurama laughed, knowing it was no time to explain to the boy the full details of an adult demon relationship. Besides, he wanted Toushi there for that talk as well.

Hiei chuckled as well, before going back to suckling, his red eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad you agreed to that because I don't want you to runaway again, Kaihei." Kurama said, holding the boy closer if it was even possible. It was almost like he was afraid it was all a dream and his kit would disappear. "Promise me you won't."

"I won't, daddy." Kaihei smiled. "I promise. I don't want to be alone anymore. It was so scary. It would get so dark and then I'd hear other demons in the woods. Sometimes the demons would scream and then I'd hear eating noises. One time there was a female that kept screaming, 'stop' and 'please don't'."

The demons were engrossed in the tale their son was telling. Hiei had even stopped suckling and was watching him intently.

"I was afraid the monster was coming to get me."

"Monster?" Hiei asked quickly, worry seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, the monster I dream about." Kaihei whispered.

"What monster?" Kurama asked.

"The monster!" Kaihei cried, tears sparkling in his eyes. He turned his head into his father's side. The demons heard his muffled voice. "Please ……………the monster scares me. I …….. I ….don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Alright, we won't talk about the monster anymore, until you're ready." Kurama assured, sending a worried glance to his lover. The fire demon met his mate's look with one of his own.

"Are there anymore rules?" Kaihei asked, head still hidden in his father's side.

"Only one more, Kit," Hiei assured, patting his son's back. "It's not really a rule either."

"It's not?" Kaihei met his parents' eyes again.

"No." Kurama smiled. "You are going to have a schedule to drink. Everyday at a set time, you can come to me or your papa to drink, if you want to. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah!" Kaihei grinned happily. "If I have more bad dreams, can I come sleep in your bed with you?"

"Is that what happened the night you ran away?" Kurama asked quickly, seeing the opening.

"I wet the bed…and…and…and…it was the first time I had the dream about the monster." Kaihei answered softly. "Are you mad that I wet the bed daddy and papa? I didn't mean too!"

"No, not at all," Hiei answered. "We promise not to ignore you again. We even got you and Toushi a new bed."

"Can we talk about that monster now?" Kurama asked softly.

"No, it will get one of us!" Kaihei answered, fear in his young eyes.

The demon's looked at each other as they got a little more info on their son's reoccurring nightmare.

"Alright, we won't talk about it." Kurama assured. "We'll wait until you're ready."

"Okay." Kaihei nodded.

"You know, Kit." Hiei said, catching the boy's hand in his. "We won't let any monster hurt you."

"I know." Kaihei whispered softly, glancing to the fox's chest actually the right nipple. The demons saw the glance and smiled at each other.

"Do you still want to drink?" Kurama asked gently. "And tell the truth."

"Yes." Kaihei was barely audible. "I want to drink more."

"Then come on." Hiei smiled. "You're daddy still has plenty of milk."

"I can? Again?" Kaihei appeared to brighten.

"Yes, if you want." Kurama smiled softly, brushing some hair out of the kit's eyes.

"I want." Kaihei licked his lips and moved up with the fox's help. The boy easily took the nipple into his and started sucking. His eyes slipped closed as he started purring contently. Hiei moved up and kissed Kurama quickly, but lovingly, reminding himself that their son was right there with them. The eight year-old boy had already learned too much about kissing, though they wouldn't exactly stop doing it in front of him. They would just have to be careful with the kind of kisses they shared in front of the kit.

The fire demon moved down and with the eagerness the kit showed, took his mates leaking nipple into his mouth. For a long time the only noises in the branchy den was soft slurping noises and the three demons' combined breathing. When Kaihei's purring grew slightly louder, Hiei opened his eyes and looked at his son. Kaihei was in a deep sleep, his head laying on the fox's chest. The boy's mouth was right at his father's wet nipple, but he was no longer suckling.

Hiei released his mate's right nipple. Kurama had gone dry sometime ago, but he hadn't wanted to lose the contact with his lover. He moved up further beside the fox and laid his head on his mate's shoulder. Kurama opened his eyes slightly when he felt the movements. He smiled softly at the fire demon, his happiness showing through. He held his son and husband tighter before letting his eyes close again. The fox finally let sleep claim him, knowing the fire demon would be controlling all of their dreams that night.

Hiei did just that when he was sure his fox and kit were in a deep sleep. He entered their minds with his jagon and quickly set up a nice dream. He sighed softly as he reached over and put a hand on his son's back. It was for more his own comfort, than for the boy's. The fire demon looked at part of his family one more time before closing is eyes and letting sleep finely claim him too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the course of the night, Hiei and Kurama both woke from engorgement as their bodies were used to middle of the night feedings. They suckled each other while their son slept on, beside them. Kaihei was still having a nice dream with his parents in it. After they finished nursing each other, the demons shared many kisses.

They didn't need to talk, the kisses did the talking. They spoke of asking forgiveness and giving apologies for the last four months between them. In the end all was forgiven, all the hateful words, arguments, and wounded pride. With one last kiss, Hiei and Kurama went back to sleep, snuggling close, for the rest of the night. Kurama was awakened by gentle shaking and a soft voice.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmmm," Kurama groaned, rolling onto his back to look up to his kit. "Yes, firebug."

"It's morning." Kaihei smiled broadly.

"So it is." Kurama smiled too, noticing how bright it was in the leafy den.

Hiei propped himself up and looked at the boy. "Are you hungry?"

"Huh ha." Kaihei nodded piously.

"Hn." Hiei sat up, picked up his shirt, and pulled it on. He then grabbed his katana and turned to his family. 'Fox, you get a fire going and I'll get us something to eat."

"Okay." Kurama nodded, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. Kaihei's smile disappeared, but his parents didn't seem to notice. He had wanted to drink from them again, to have their undivided attention. The fox touched the apparent exit and opened it. The fire demon was gone through it in a blur.

"Come on, baby, get dressed." Kurama instructed, picking up the boy's pants. He helped his son get dressed quickly. He then picked up the small leaf bowl and dumped out the water. "Come along, Kaihei." Kurama walked out of the den and onto the branch. The kit was right on his heels. "Come show me where you're getting water." The fox turned around and easily picked up his on. "And then we'll gather wood for a fire."

"The spring is that way." Kaihei pointed to the east.

"Okay." Kurama nodded, taking off through the tree tops in the direction the kit had indicated. It wasn't long before they found the little spring. The fox filled the small leaf woven bowl and quickly made a larger one, filling it too. The fire demon and him drank a lot of water now. They had to because of the amount of milk they produced. They headed back to the kit's camp and sat the water bowls on the ground before starting to gather wood. Soon a black fire was lit, thanks to Kaihei. Kurama threw a few more sticks into it. He then went over and took a healthy drink of water from the smaller bowl. The fox was actually ready to nurse again, but he wanted Kaihei to ask to do it. Last night was to make a point to the boy that it was okay for him to suckle. Now it was up to him to follow through on the invitation.

Kurama walked over and sat near the fire, his senses on alert for any danger. He was aware that his son watched his every movement. He felt the kit's energy move towards him after several minutes.

"Daddy?" Kaihei sat down next to his father and stared into the fire.

"What is it, firebug?" Kurama, asked, glancing sideways to his son.

"Can we uhmm…I mean….can I….." Kaihei stuttered nervously, wringing his hands. "Can I drink this morning?"

"Of course, I was only waiting for you to ask." Kurama unbuttoned his shirt as his son quickly crawled into his lap. He then pulled him closer, getting them both comfortable.

Kaihei tentatively pushed the fox's shirt open revealing his father's chest. The boy looked up to Kurama for final approval. When his father nodded, the kit quickly took the nipple closet to him into his mouth and started sucking.

This was the scene that Hiei returned to carrying a large hunk of meat from the Makai's equivalent to a Ningenkai deer. He quickly spitted the roast over the fire before moving to sit beside his fox and their son. Kaihei nervously waved at his father, but he didn't stop nursing. Hiei only smirked at his son as he pulled his mate's shirt off his shoulder. Kurama just smiled and slipped his arm from the sleeve. He put the same arm around his lover, knowing exactly what the fire demon was up to.

Hiei got comfortable quickly and began suckling from his fox too. When Kurama ran dry, they switched positions. The fire demon was soon sucked dry as well. The demons and their son ate breakfast from the roast when it got mostly done and packed up the remaining meat for the trip home.

The fox quickly grew and weaved together a sort of backpack for the meat. With it on the fire demon's back and Kaihei on the fox's back, the family set off towards their home. They traveled and rested when they needed. The demons even took turns carrying the kit and backpack, though the weight of both was about equal. Over the day's trip back to the fortress, the demons let the kit nurse when he asked. They carried him, letting him suckle while they continued running.

They also tried to set up a certain time for the kit. They would allow him to nurse either anytime between breakfast and lunch, lunch and dinner, or finally before he went to bed, but it was still only once a day. Kaihei added a rule of his own though. He wanted to nurse at night if he had a bad dream. The demons agreed to it, if the boy remembered the knocking rule and not to get upset if they told him to go back to his room for awhile.

Finally they all agreed to the rules and the actual time which was at night before bed. Kaihei was extremely happy with this development. He chatted non stop about his four month adventure. The demons just listened with smiles on their faces.

Hiei and Kurama walked side by side in the late evening sun. They both breathed a sigh of relief when their fortress, their home, came into view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter should be out soon.


	11. Whole Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: Adult Shonen Ai. Child Shonen Ai. Mentions of child sexual activity, yes I want there again.

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all my awesome reviewers and to the great readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all or posting it. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get and it gives me inspiration.. Thanks once again everyone.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!! OH!! Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter, it pertains to the next update and it's important!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 11 of 15

Whole Again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei sat Kaihei on his feet before they approached the fortress entrance door.

"Lord Hiei, Lord Kurama," the four guards bowed lowly and then stood up.

One of the guards stepped forward, the leader of the small group, "It is good news to know that you two have found the missing heir. We all will be happy to have all of you back."

"Thank you." Kurama briefly nodded at the guard.

"Hn, enough formalities; we are hungry." Hiei grunted. "Open the doors."

"Yes, sir," the guard bowed again. He turned to the others. "You heard our lord, open the doors." He ordered quickly.

The other guards burst into action and got the needed doors open. The fire demon nodded to the guards as he, his fox, and kit passed them. The three headed straight for the dinning room. As they sat down together at the big table, a maid came rushing in.

"My lords, you're back." The woman smiled kindly. "The cook just finished with preparing the meal. He was anticipating your return this evening. Can I get you something to drink while he dishes up the food?"

"I want wine." Hiei spoke up, quick to decide.

"I as well," Kurama put in, even as he sat down beside his mate. They didn't normally drink alcohol knowing that it went into their milk, but this time they were going to indulge.

"Yes, my lords." The woman bowed, before turning to the kit. "And for you my heir?"

"I want tea." Kaihei grinned at the female. She nodded, and then hurried off into the kitchen area. In a couple of minutes she came back out with the drinks. She set them in front of who wanted what. Kaihei happily began gulping down his tea. He was thrilled to be getting something other than water. Hiei and Kurama held hands and sipped their wine. It had been about seven months since they last had some. They savored each sip of the Makai wine, for it was far better than Ningenkai wine. Just as the maid set the food in front of the demons, the dinning room doors slammed open.

"Where is he?" Shiori asked, running into the room. She spotted the kit and shot towards the boy, scooping him up into her arms, right out of the chair. "Kaihei, baby, I'm so glad your back!"

"I am too, grandma," Kaihei returned her hug. The demons only chuckled quietly as they watched their family. Immediately, the maid moved to a far corner of the dining room to give the royal family some semblance of privacy for their reunion. She would wait until it seemed dinner was ready to be continued.

"Rosey?!" Toushi came running into the room.

"Hey, cubby," Kaihei waved shyly while Shiori put him back on the ground.

"Kaihei!" Toushi squealed, running towards his brother. He didn't slow down and Kaihei took the full force of the impact. They both ended up on the stone floor, holding each other tightly, Kaihei pinned under his brother. "I've missed you so much, don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't, I promise. I missed you, too." Kaihei answered, tears running from his eyes and then rolling onto the floor as precious gems. "Love you, cubby."

"Love you." Toushi started silently crying too as he leaned over and licked one of the tears away before it solidified, then moved down to the tan neck. He began to slowly lick and suck at the juncture between neck and shoulder. When Kaihei tilted his head so his brother had better access, both of their bodies visibly shuttered in relief for being so close together again.

Shiori watched the boys lovingly. She was happy to see them together again. It wasn't right to see one without the other. …….….. But she still didn't approve of the kind of contact they were currently engaged in. She still felt it was wrong, for their ages and because they were brothers……….Yet she couldn't deny that she saw how much they loved and had missed each other.

The fox and fire demon heard the declarations and shared a knowing, relieved glance. It seemed the boys would be alright, despite the separation. That had greatly worried them, they were happy to know that everything was still fine between their sons.

The demons noticed when the situation changed for the boys. Toushi straddled his brother's hips and fisted his hands in loose, long black hair as he became more enthusiastic in his attention to the neck his mouth was on. Kaihei it seemed needed more as well. He maneuvered his head until he could return the favor to the boy above him, laving the base of the neck with his own licks and sucks.

"Toushi, look at me!!" Hiei commanded, demanding acknowledgement. The boy looked up, but he didn't stop his current activity and neither did the other kit. When Hiei spoke, the tone of his voice held no room for argument. "Don't break skin! Don't bite down! Don't draw blood! Understand?!" Toushi barely nodded, but he accepted the rules. His eyes closed again, and his full attention went back to his brother's neck. Hiei then spoke to his black haired son. "Those rules go for you too, Kaihei! Understand?!"

Kaihei moved his mouth away from skin only long enough to answer. "Yes, papa."

Shiori looked away from the boys, as she was uncomfortable with the situation, and over to her sons. The frown on her face deepened when she saw the wine glasses in their hands. "You two shouldn't be drinking wine!"

"Mother, calm down," Kurama responded quickly. "We know that, but we haven't had any wine in a long time. We're just having one glass as sort of a celebration for finding Kaihei and for patching up our relationship."

"Just one glass?" Shiori raised an eyebrow as she sat down at the table.

"Hn, just one," Hiei nodded, assuring the woman.

"Alright, I guess," Shiori replied after a few moments of thought.

Kurama glanced over to his occupied sons. "Alright, you two! Break it up! That's enough getting reacquainted for now, it's time to eat dinner."

The boys sighed in displeasure, but they did slowly untangle themselves and got up from the floor. The hickey on Kaihei's neck was intense, very bright red, it would last a few days to a week maybe. Toushi's hickey was clearly visible, but it would only last a day or two. Kaihei hadn't worked on the mark as long as his brother had. The boys sat down beside each other, and started talking in whispers so no one else could hear them. Seeing that dinner was back to the main focus, the maid moved back over to the large dining table in the middle of the room.

"Can I get you something to drink and eat, Lady Shiori?" The maid asked, as she came to a stop at the vixen's side.

"Yes, please." Shiori offered a smile to the female. "I'd like a glass of wine as well." She noticed Junaco stroll into the room and make a bee line for the empty chair to her left. "Make that two glasses and bring out two plates of food."

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed and then moved down the table to the boys. "Would you like something as well, little lord Toushi?"

"Yeah, just bring me the same stuff as my brother has."

"Very good." The maid left in a hurry, heading to the kitchen yet again. She returned and sat the wanted items where they belonged. Making sure everything was fine, she left the royal family to eat in peace. She would return every so often to check to see if anything else was needed.

Toushi and Kaihei wasted no time, they wanted to be alone. They grabbed all of their items and quickly moved to the far end of the table and started talking in hushed tones about everything that had happened to the both of them while they were separated. It was cute really. They were growing up so fast.

"My lords," Junaco offered them a smile and a slight bow of his head as he momentarily stopped eating. "I'm glad you've returned safely and found your son."

"So are we." Hiei smirked slightly, glancing over to the phoenix.

"Yes, it feels good to have our family back together." Kurama happily agreed.

"I'm sure it does." Junaco turned his attention to his right, a smile on his handsome face. He leaned over and brushed his lips across the vixen's cheek, making her blush. "As always, you're beautiful this evening, Foxie."

"Thank you, Wings." Shiori's voice was, but a whisper. "And naturally, you're very handsome."

The demons only smiled at the display, it was very cute and loving. Shiori was finally happy and it showed.

Shiori and Junaco had grown quite close over the last two months. He comforted her often about the runaway Kaihei and they had a standing date every night to go flying. Their evenings would always end with a shared long kiss, but the kisses were becoming more passionate. By now Junaco was practically one of the family.

The rest of the meal passed with light talk. When everyone was done they went their separate ways. Toushi and Kaihei went to their room to play and talk more in private. Shiori and Junaco went for their evening flight. Hiei and Kurama went to the nursery to spend time with their babies and to nurse them. They even dismissed the two nannies for a few hours. They just wanted to be alone with their litter of kits and be together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama laid his sleeping baby daughter in her crib, quickly covering her up with a soft pink blanket. He and his mate had just finished nursing her, the last of the five babies to be fed. He checked on her once more before turning around. He smiled when he caught sight of his mate.

The fire demon was walking from crib to crib, checking on the four baby boys, making sure they were alright and well covered with their blankets. He was so very protective of his children. When he was satisfied that his babies were fine, Hiei walked up to the fox and then pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"I've been thinking about something."

"And what is that?" Kurama slipped his arms around his petite lover.

"After being separated for so long, I believe the boys need some together time."

"Are you talking about a sex play?"

"Yes, it would be good for Toushi and Kaihei. I know that we agreed that we wouldn't put them into that situation again, unless they needed it or they were a couple of years older. So far the boys haven't needed it, not since the first time in the cave when Toushi was injured and when you were giving birth to the triplets. They don't even bring it up, except for the occasional question."

"So why bring it up now?" Kurama asked quietly, tilting his head a little.

"Like I have already said, it is because of the separation. Since the boys were parted for so long, their bond could have weakened. Now we can't know for sure, but if it did, the sex play would re-strengthen their bond. Besides, you saw them earlier too, on the dining room floor. They need this."

"I see your point. When and where do you want to set up the sex play?"

"Tonight in our room," Hiei stole a quick kiss before stepping back, away from his fox.

"Let's go get our boys." Kurama took hold of his mate's hand and led him out of the nursery.

They found Kola and the other nanny, her name was Suki, waiting in the hall for orders. The demons sent the females back into the nursery, back to work. Then they went down the hall to the room the boys shared with Shiori. They entered the room without knocking. The demon's smiled when they saw their sons. Toushi and Kaihei were sitting in the middle of their full size bed playing a Ningen card game. It appeared to be 'go fish'.

"Hey dad, father!"

"That's the happiest that I've seen you in a couple of months, kit." Hiei remarked a smirk on his lips. "You must be extremely happy to have Kaihei home."

Toushi blushed a little, shyly looking at the other kit. "I am, I missed my brother."

"I missed you too, Cubby." Kaihei quickly crawled over the cards and embraced the brown and white haired kit as he settled in his lap. When unshed tears appeared in both of the boys' eyes, Kurama and Hiei knew they were doing the right thing. Their sons did need the sex play.

"Boys?" Kurama called their attention to him. "Since you two missed each other so much, your father and I are going to let you indulge in some 'shared fun'."

This had an instant effect on the boys. They quickly released each other, blushing a bright red and looking at the bed, though Kaihei didn't move from his brother's lap.

"Well, do you two want to?" Hiei wanted an answer. He and Kurama wouldn't push their sons into a sex play this time. It would only happen if the boys wanted it to happen, it was their decision.

"But you and dad said we couldn't do that again until we were older." Kaihei was talking so low, he was nearly inaudible and he didn't raise his eyes to his parents.

"That is true, but you two are a little older." Kurama spoke in a tone that didn't encourage nor discourage his sons.

The boys finally looked at each other, though a bit nervously. After a moment, huge grins broke out on their faces. Toushi and Kaihei looked back to their parents, completely thrilled and answered together. "Yeah, we want to have shared fun!"

"Alright then, let's go boys." Hiei turned around and walked towards the door. The kits scrambled off the bed and hurried after the fire demon.

"Where are we going?" Toushi decided to ask.

It was Kurama that answered his son as he brought up the rear. "First, we're going down to the bathing pools for a bath and then all of us will go to your father's and mine's bedroom."

He placed his hands on his sons' shoulders. "Toushi and Kaihei, you two will have your shared fun in there. You will have your own bed and we won't interfere as long as you follow our rules and don't get carried away. We will be present the whole time and we will keep an eye on you, but we will be on the other side of the room so you'll have some privacy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half later the only light in the darkened bedroom was the flickering flames of a fire. A soft sigh was heard along with a rustle of clothes and then a little growl. Red eyes briefly glanced across the room to the floor in front of the fireplace. A gentle kiss was placed on the neck he had been nibbling and sucking on before he lifted his head.

A smile crossed his kiss swollen lips as he stared down into lust darkened green eyes. "Our sons have been asleep for at least twenty minutes, fox. It's about time they got covered up."

"I'll go do it." Kurama leaned up and brushed his lips against the fire demons. A disappointed moan escaped his mouth when his mate's warm hand gave his erection a teasing squeeze and then slipped out of his pants. Kurama rose from the bed, picking up the folded blanket lying on his pillow. He walked towards his sons as he opened the blanket.

Hiei moved up to the head of the bed and removed his pants, watching his mate. While the boys had their sex play he and the fox had stayed on their bed discussing a few concerns about their lands. They sparingly and very briefly glanced at their sons to make sure their strict rules were being followed. After all the boys were getting older, they didn't need to be supervised as much.

With only a few pointers from Hiei and Kurama the kits were pretty much on their own this time. Like they found out from the other two sex plays, Toushi and Kaihei had great instincts. The boys had played around, touched, and grinded against each other for about twenty minutes before they reached their mutual orgasms. They didn't produced any semen though as their bodies were still far to young. Nearly immediately after, they fell into a sated, exhausted sleep. It was then and only then, that Kurama and Hiei started making out on the foot of their bed.

Kurama knelt down beside the futon that was on the floor in front of the fire place. He smiled as he looked his sons over. The boys were completely naked tightly spooned together. Kaihei had his back pressed into his brother's chest. Toushi had an arm around his brother's waist, keeping them together.

Kurama threw the blanket across them covering them from about the chest down. He reached to the side and picked up the single, now empty Makai wine goblet. It was true, he had given his young sons alcohol, but the wine had been very low grade, the glass had only been half full, and the boys had shared. Since they were demons, the wine really didn't affect Kaihei and Toushi, it only took away their nervousness, if they had any at all.

Kurama got up and walked back towards his bed. As he passed the small table in the middle of the room, he set the goblet on it. Once he arrived at the bed, he stripped off his clothes and then slipped under the cover into his mate's arms.

Hiei pulled his fox forward into a heated kiss. He slowly rolled onto his back, setting the larger body above his own. Kurama broke the kiss, easily recognizing what his mate had in mind. A smile spread across his face as he stared down into pretty red eyes. It had far to long since the last time they had mated, nearly two and a half months ago. This would be good for them as well, they need a 'sex play' too.

"I definitely love the idea you have and I so want to pleasure you." Here is where his smile slipped a little. "But I don't want our sons to wake up while we're making love. They are still a bit young and I'm not really ready to give them the sex talk yet. Plus, Toushi and Kaihei might take a sex talk as permission to step up their experimentation."

"Hn, I agree with you." Hiei brought his arms up and wrapped them around the fox's neck, a smirk appearing on his lips. "That's why I entered their minds while you were checking on them and covering them up. Toushi and Kaihei are in a deep sleep, wandering around in a dream that I set up for them. They won't wake up for a while. We'll be fine with what we want to do."

"Alright, but we need to stay as quiet as possible, just in case." Kurama then lowered his head and took his mate in a passionate kiss.

When the small, but powerful legs opened and came up around his hips, the fox settled between them on his knees. Kurama and Hiei were thinking alone the same lines. They wanted to get down to the actual act and that is just what they did. Their kisses, touches, and movements began to fill with desire.

They made love for a couple of hours, somehow managing to keep the noise level to a minimum. They slipped to sleep in much the same position their sons had been in both completely sated and happy. They were proud of their sons with this sex play. Toushi and Kaihei had taken one step closer on the long road to becoming mates. It wouldn't be to much longer, only about five years and that was if the boys didn't hit sexual maturity early, like some demon children did.

Besides the demons had other things to think about, like running their kingdom and caring for their family………….... But most importantly they had a big party to plan. Toushi would be nine years old in about a month and Kaihei had missed getting a party for his eighth birthday. That needed to be rectified. The heir to two thirds of the Makai should be recognized and so should his eventual mate. It was their first birthdays in the Makai and the many beings of the lands should pay their respects. It would be a party to remember for years to come. At least……..… until the next big party was held, the party that would announce the mating of Toushi and Kaihei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In this way, fourteen months passed in happiness and peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far on your way out. The next chapter will be out in two weeks…………….BUT FOR NEXT WEEK………………. There is a special oneshot story that goes between this chapter and chapter 12. I hope you all will like that, I had lots of fun writing it. I won't give out the title yet, as it will give away the story. Just be looking for it Saturday, November 29th. It will be posted then, I promise.


	12. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: Mentions of Adult Shonen Ai, Fetish, and Child Shonen Ai

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you. THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

I want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all my reviewers and to the readers as well. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get. Thanks once again to everyone. THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

Also this chapter is a little short compared to my others, but this is how it came out. I hope you all don't mind to much and I hope you enjoy it. Also if you haven't found it yet, there is a oneshot that goes between this chapter and the last one. It's called The Talk. For those of you that have already found it, thank you reading it and thank you to those that reviewed!!

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 12 of 15

Moving Forward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this way, fourteen months passed in happiness and peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In that time……..

Kurama often held small parties, sometimes they were for village ambassadors, others were for anyone that could come, and still others were for the servants in the fortress. Hiei didn't like this so much, but he let his fox have his way. He had to admit, his mate was very good at diplomacy.

In their eighteen months of lordship over the Makai, the world was the most peaceful it had ever been. It was mostly because the populace either feared them or truly liked them as leaders. Surprisingly, it was the second one that usually came out on top.

The demons often received gifts from the Gods for their excellent work. Hiei, Kurama, and their family went to Ningenkai every two months or so to visit their friends and family for a few days. A couple of times, Hiei and Kurama even stayed behind and let Shiori take Junaco to Ningenkai. When this happened, the phoenix never left the area of the temple and the demons' big home, but it was still enlightening trips.

The litter of kits were growing in leaps and bounds. They were either nineteen or twenty months old, they were all walking well, and their training had already begun. Meiyo and Makoto had only plant powers. Tenshi didn't really surprise her parents when she displayed ice powers and cried pure tear gems. Her purple jagan eye was always warded, and would remain so until she was old enough to learn to control it. The twin boys on the other hand, Idai and Isan, also had ice powers, only ice powers, but didn't cry tear gems at all.

They all still nursed, but they ate food now as well so it wasn't often, just twice a day for a few minutes, mornings and evenings. They were being weaned. Hiei and Kurama easily fell back into the previous schedule for their A.N.R. They were also back to having sex regularly, much to their enjoyment and relief. They weren't planning to have anymore children for many years, their family was plenty big enough. They made sure that they stayed far away from the Risoia plant, no more surprise pregnancies for them.

Toushi had turned ten and Kaihei had turned nine years old. It was actually now a month after Toushi's tenth birthday. It had been a very small party, only attended by family and friends. The boys had also become completely inseparable, more so then ever before. They did everything together, no matter what it was…… even when one had to use the bathroom, the other would wait patiently outside the door. The had been allowed to indulge in three more sex plays in those fourteen months. This brought the total number of sex plays between them to six. Each time the boys lasted a little longer and became more bold in their touches as the grew more comfortable with each other.

It was actually getting close to the time for Hiei and Kurama to initiate another sex play between them. It was an unofficial schedule the demons were keeping for their sons, a sex play every three months. It was done to keep the boys' curiosity of actual sex to a minimum and yet keep their bond moving forward. Kaihei's balls had finally dropped and his newly emerging hormones were beginning to make themselves known. He had grown a couple of inches and had become a little more aggressive, his attitude and mannerisms was turning more towards his fire demon father. He truly was Hiei's son and took after him as it should be. …………………….. But Toushi was still taller and Kaihei still willingly submitted to him.

Shiori was becoming more worried about them still sharing a bed with each day that passed, because the boys were getting older and showing extreme interest about their growing bodies. She had even caught them on two separate occasions, standing naked in front of a full length mirror, comparing the differences and similarities they saw in each other. Of course she told her son and his mate, but the news was taken easily. The demons only smiled and told her not to worry to much. That they knew what their sons were doing, apparently the fire demon was using his jagon to keep an 'eye' on the boys, to make sure nothing inappropriate was happening for their Makai standards.

After all, Hiei and Kurama had a great deal more insight into what was really going on and understood demon instincts much better then the vixen…………….. Even if she was learning things from and with Junaco, she was gaining a few demon instincts herself and didn't realize it. One time, Kurama actually heard his mother growl a low warning when she had seen a new fortress maid flirt with the phoenix demon. It was highly amusing really. It wasn't apparent if Junaco had heard Shiori, he didn't comment on the possessive gesture, but the maid had heard and quickly apologized before scurrying away.

Toushi and Kaihei often talked to each other about what they saw adult couples doing around the fortress. Especially after they had walked in on their parents having sex and had finally received the sex talk. Once Kurama had even walked in on the kits when they were attempting to kiss, but he had interrupted it just before their lips had touched. He only smiled at his heavily blushing sons before hurrying off to tell Hiei about the new development. All the while silently cursing himself for not walking in a second or two later. It would have been the boys' first kiss. Because it was assured that Toushi and Kaihei hadn't indulged in such intimacy yet. If they had they would be comfortable enough to do it in front of others or at least in front of their parents, like any number of other things they did and had no embarrassment about.

Shiori had unfortunately overheard and voiced her concern about this. She said the boys needed separate rooms and separate beds, now. They were far to young to be attempting such things. She still didn't approve of the demons' attempt at pairing the boys off. Hiei and Kurama quickly explained what they knew was happening, that the boys were growing closer and would become mates very soon. They also told her the boys were just being demons and it was only their nature, to leave them alone and not say anything to them that might upset their bond.

In the end, Shiori agreed, but she moved out of the room she shared with the boys and into a room of her own. Which was probably for the best as she was getting very close to Junaco and he being a demon wouldn't wait patiently forever to get a sexual relationship with her. In all honesty, Hiei and Kurama wasn't sure how the phoenix had waited so long as it was, they wouldn't have been able to wait.

Though the continuing sharing of a bed with Toushi had an upside for Kaihei. He cut back his nursing himself, only doing so on rare occasions. The boy's nightmares had also lessened greatly. He had been having nightmares every night, but now he had one about once a week, if that. It was then and only then that he would leave Toushi's arms and go knock on his parents' door, wanting to suckle. They of course let him in, knowing the boy needed their special comfort at that particular moment.

Hiei and Kurama finally got their kit to tell them about his reoccurring nightmare, though there wasn't much to tell. The dream was about Kaihei, Toushi, Hiei, Kurama, and even the litter of kits, running for their lives through the Makai forest with noises coming from behind as something was chasing them and it was definitely evil from the aura it was emitting. Each time one of them would just disappear and it was always a different one. The one that disappeared would always let out a blood curdling scream behind them and that was where Kaihei would wake up.

He never saw this so called monster, so he couldn't tell his parents what it looked like, but he knew it was there, that something evil was coming that would hurt someone in their family. Hiei, Kurama, and even Toushi reassured Kaihei as much as they could that his dream would not come true, that no one would get hurt from the 'monster'.

When everyone moved into the big, new mountain fortress, they didn't know their lives were about to change forever in two very different ways, one joyous and one heartbreaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama was sitting on a patch of grass watching Toushi and Kaihei sparring with each other. Though it was actually more like flirting, the boys used every opportunity to touch each other or to wrestle. It was cute really. Kurama looked to his right, a large smile crossed his face. The three nineteen month old kits and the two twenty month old kits were keeping their nannies very busy. From flitting around to growing harmless plants, there was even random snow and ice shards scattered about, which was why they now had one nanny each. Kola was in charge as she was the original nanny and the demon lords trusted her the most.

Hiei was off trying to smooth out a scrabble between two villages in Yusuke's land. He was supposed to return the following day, after being gone nearly two weeks already. Kurama had been left in charge in his mate's absence. Everything was running smoothly, no problems had arisen. The redheaded fox noticed Junaco walk out of the fortress and head straight towards him. He wondered where his mother was. The fox hardly ever saw the phoenix without Shiori lately.

"Lord Kurama, may I talk to you?" Junaco bowed lowly, something he hadn't done since the fox and fire demon had taken over some eighteen months ago.

"Of course, Junaco, have a seat." Kurama indicated a spot near him on the yellow blanket he currently resided on. "And since when did you call me lord or bowed for that matter?" The fox asked, raising an eyebrow at the demon that sat down before him.

"Um…" Junaco chuckled nervously, "I just thought it was necessary this time."

"Oh really?" Kurama smirked slightly, clearly getting an inkling of where this conversation was heading.

"I need to speak to you about your mother."

"Go ahead."

"I have been courting your mother for over a year now." Junaco began, staring right at the fox. "In this time I have come to care for her greatly."

"What's that?" Kurama just had to tease the demon. "Did I actually hear that come from a demon? Is it truly possible? Do demons have hearts?"

"Yeah, I know." Junaco laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's true. It seems the lords are having a positive effect on the Makai in more ways than one."

"Alright, you get a point for that one!" Kurama laughed too, trying to ease the tension of the current situation. Since he and Hiei took over, they had enacted many new laws. Several of these laws revolved around demons who had mates and families. One in particular gave help to demon families if they needed it. There was even a couple of new laws about abandoning or harming children.

"The joking aside, I do care for your mother. Shiori is so very beautiful and she would be a good addition to my life. She is strong and loyal. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"What do you have planned for my mother?"

"Well a life of leisure, though she already lives that. I would like a child when she comes into heat."

"That's a good plan for my mother, but you should understand that Hiei and I don't know if she'll ever come into heat." Kurama began to explain, what just may change the phoenix demon's mind. "You met her before we left to have our babies and then returned. As you know, she changed greatly in that time. She was an older ningen woman that was past her child bearing years and even then she had trouble getting pregnant. When she did conceive a child, it was me and only did so because I'm a demon. The ningen doctors had already told her that she would never get pregnant. Thanks to Ningen magic, she was turned into the vixen you now know and her age was taken back. Now as a fox, she should be able to bear children for centuries and experience many heats, but we just don't know since she was ningen first and already had problems. My question is what would you say if she can't bear your child or never went into heat?"

"Then I won't ever have a child of my own." Junaco answered honestly and without hesitation. "I'll still care for her. I'll also still want her as my mate."

"Mate? ….…………. I'm glad you said that. It was the first time you used that very important word in this conversation."

"Oh, I do apologize, I'm just so nervous. I came to you to ask you properly for Shiori to be my mate." Junaco replied quickly, hoping that he hadn't messed up.

"I'll ask only one more question and then give you my decision." Kurama informed the demon. "What were your intentions with my mother at the beginning and be truthful?"

"Ummm, originally I just wanted her as my lover and that's all, but it changed." Junaco answered slowly, knowing if he hadn't messed up before he was now. "I fell in love with her and I wanted more then just a lover, I realized I wanted a mate."

"That's what I was waiting to hear." Kurama said quietly. "What I needed to hear. Since you were truthful with me, I know you have my mother's best intentions at heart and that you do love her, I can see it when you two are together. I give you my permission to mate my mother, Junaco. But I warn you now, take care of her and don't ever hurt her in any way or you will be dealing with me."

"Thank you, Lord Kurama!" Junaco had a big smile on his face. "I will do everything I can to make Shiori happy and I'll protect her with my life."

"I know you will." Kurama smiled, patting the demon on the shoulder.

"Can I ask a favor of you though?" Junaco looked at the fox seriously. "I've heard of all your adventures. Who hasn't, right? I would like your help to set up the perfect timing for the mating and to make it something Shiori would like."

"You've got my help only because I want my mother's first time as a demon with a demon to be perfect." Kurama answered quickly, smiling. "I want her to experience the true pleasure of mating, to give her heart, soul, and blood to another while receiving the same in return."

"I'm happy to have you helping me." Junaco tried not to show how nervous he actually was. After all they were essentially talking about him having sex with the ruler's mother.

"Not a problem." Kurama assured the demon before him. The smile he was sporting slipped into a smirk and his eyes flashed gold. "I also have the perfect idea and place for the mating."

The fox and phoenix demon quickly, but meticulously made plans for the mating. It would be a night that Shiori would always remember and treasure. The night she would learn what it was like to bedded by a strong, experienced demon and to finally understand why her sons craved sex so much. Maybe when it was over, she would even come to understand her two oldest grandsons better and accept their bond………. But that was probably asking for to much, for Shiori would always remain a concerned mother and grandmother above all else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter should be out in about a week.


	13. Mating Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: Lemon!!!! MALExFEMALE LEMON ALERT!! Yes, I did actually write one!! And it's full on!!! It's Junaco/Shiori!!! So now you all have been warned!!

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing all of this out too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all my awesome reviewers and to the great readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all or posting it. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get and it gives me inspiration. Thanks once again everyone.

Not much in this one, just a lemon and that's about it. I hope you all like it, I thought that it needed to be written about.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 13 of 15

Mating Forever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori had been getting the feeling that something was going on all week. She often saw Junaco, Hiei, and Kurama whispering to each other. It was almost as if they were planning something about her because when they saw her they would stop talking and then disappeared in different directions.

She had tried talking to all three of them about it, but they would always have an excuse why they couldn't talk at the moment. It was all very annoying. After just trying to talk to Kurama again that day, she'd had enough. Shiori went to her room and let out a scream of frustration. She needed to relax and she knew the perfect place. She gathered some things and quickly left her room.

She walked slowly, completely lost in thought over what could possibly be going on. Shiori finally made it to her destination and pushed open the heavy doors, still with no answers to her many questions. The cave room was steamy, thanks to the many rocky pools of warm water. She loved this room; it was almost like being at a spa. She headed right towards the back of the cave. Shiori walked through the opening in the screen before pulling it closed behind her.

The rocky pool wasn't the biggest, but it was afforded a lot of privacy to the lords and their family. No one was allowed into it or past the screen, but them. Without glancing around, Shiori began stripping. She almost laughed when her thoughts went back to her son. She knew Kurama and Hiei bathed together twice everyday, in the morning and in the evening. They would be coming soon so she would have to hurry.

She realized after walking in on them once and living with them all this time, that they had sex at least those two times a day. She wondered how often they really did have sex. Shiori thought it would be tiring and get extremely boring after a while. When she was younger, she obviously wanted sex, but with her son's father she was lucky to get it twice a week. After she had Kurama and her husband died, she had to restrain her bodily urges for so long, to long.

That was when she married her second and now ex-husband. Shiori expected to have sex about twice a week again, but was shocked to find out that she would get it only once a week, if that. Those times were hard on her too; Hatanka was always out for his own pleasure instead of hers. Sex with him became mechanical over time. For her, something she just had to do, her wifely duties. Often times, she just lay on the bed and not move.

At this time in her life, Shiori envied her son's and Hiei's very active relationship. This new body of hers had strong urges and she was back to restraining said sexual urges, especially around Junaco. They had been seeing each other for over a year and still he hadn't tried to take their relationship to a new level. All they ever did was very heavy kissing and a little over the clothes groping. She realized that Junaco was taking it slow because she was a Makai Lord's mother, but she wished that he would hurry up and make a move already. It was all very frustrating and she was tired of taking care of her sexual urges alone. Just as Shiori dropped the last of her clothes a deep voice rumbled behind her.

"What a very arousing sight. A pretty vixen doing a strip show for me."

Shiori slowly turned around and then blushed from head to toe. Junaco was sitting on one of the ledges in the pool intently watching her. He let his eyes roam down her bare body and then back up finally meeting her eyes, which knocked Shiori out of her state of shock. She grabbed her towel and tried to cover up with it. Already forgetting her former thoughts on this very subject. At least Junaco finally made a move for a more intimate relationship with her.

"Now don't go getting embarrassed, Shiori." Junaco smiled. "It's been a long time coming, but I finally got to see the very nice body you hide under all those ningen clothes."

"Ummm," Shiori blushed more brightly, if it was even possible. "I didn't know you were in here. I'll..… I'll just be leaving." She tried to gather her things while keeping the towel in place.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Junaco asked as he slowly rose out of the pool.

Shiori's eyes widen when she realized this, but she couldn't keep them from dropping down below the male's waist. A hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened even further. The demon before her was quite large and as he said quite aroused.

"Oh my," she whispered softly.

"I take it that you approve of what you see, Foxie." Junaco chuckled, coming to a stop in front of the slightly blushing female.

"I'm so sorry," Shiori quickly apologized when she realize what she had done.

"Don't be." Junaco smiled, tilting her head back. "You gave me a show so it was only fair for you to get one. Would you join me in the pool? We could wash each other and then maybe have a little fun, it's about time we do something more than kiss."

"Umm…I…I…" Shiori couldn't even form coherent sentences after that invitation. Her body screamed yes, but her mind screamed no that it wasn't right because they weren't married. Damn ningen morals.

"It's okay." Junaco assured her, gently pulling the towel from her shaking hands. "You are in the Makai now. You are a demoness. Put aside those ningen principles, they don't suit you any longer."

He took her hands in his and slowly walked backwards towards the warm pool of water. Junaco helped Shiori in and then joined her on the shelf. He picked up a nearby sponge and soaped it up.

"May I?" He asked softly.

"I've come this far," Shiori replied, but it was more to herself. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Junaco whispered, bringing the sponge to her left shoulder. He slowly started washing up her neck, paying special attention to where his mark would hopefully soon be. He trailed the sponge all around her neck and then down over her right shoulder. Junaco smiled at Shiori, tilting his head towards the other sponge and bar of soap.

She tentatively picked up the items, offering a small smile of her own. She got the sponge soapy and repeated the same treatment on the demon's neck and shoulders. Their eyes met and held while they washed each other's arms. Junaco brought the sponge up, put more soap on it, and then began to wash down over her full breasts. Shiori gasped and arched into the light touch. She wished that he would drop the sponge and take both of her breasts into his strong hands.

Junaco wasn't able to read minds though, so he continued the light touch. He didn't want to scare her off, but he did want to get more soon. Shiori had completely forgotten about washing him, her world was centered on his sponge filled hand as it traveled down her stomach. Junaco smiled and took the sponge out of her hand.

"Please stand up." He asked softly.

"I don't know about that." Shiori blushed slightly.

"Its okay, come on stand up on the ledge." Junaco took hold of her hands and helped her up. He then pushed himself out of the water and sat on the rocky edge of the pool. "Come here." He placed a hand on her hip and guided her to stand in front of him, facing him.

They were both fully exposed again to each other and Shiori couldn't help, but stare. Water ran off the demon's wings and hair like water off a duck's back. The demon's body was a different story. The water ran down the many muscles in small rivers which only made them stand out more. She had thought the tan on Junaco's face was just that, a tan, but she was proven wrong. It seemed the tan was his natural skin color.

Shiori dropped her eyes farther down and found the demon's member standing at full attention. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, but the male didn't notice. He was doing his own appraising of the vixen's body that was standing between his legs.

Junaco slowly began to wash her again, over her hips and down the outside of her legs. He worked the sponge up the inside of her legs as far as possible. Shiori gasped when she found herself standing on one leg. The foot of the other leg was resting on the male's upper thigh. She blushed brightly at the exposing position, but didn't say anything or try to move.

Junaco smirked as he began the light touches with the sponge yet again. He ran the sponge slowly up Shiori's leg, but stopped just when he could have touched her center, and then he drew his hand away. He washed her other leg just as slowly, watching Shiori closely, though she didn't realize it.

As he neared her center again, he saw her facial expressions change as she began to bit her bottom lip. Shiori wanted his touch, but her ingrained ningen morals were keeping her from saying so. The demon smiled when her hands landed on his shoulders to steady herself as he began to slowly wash her folds.

Shiori moaned softly and arched her back, wanting more of the fleeting touch. A few times she swore she felt his fingers rub her instead of the sponge. When Junaco was satisfied he had her wanting more, he drew his hand away. She moaned softly at the loss of contact.

"There's more coming, I promise, honey." Junaco didn't give Shiori time to respond. He had her in his arms and was sliding them both back into the water. He settled the vixen on his lap and drew her close, wrapping his wings around her. Shiori laid her head on his shoulder, trying to clear her fuzzy mind. It had been to damn long for her to not have experienced a male's touch. With just the light touches Junaco had given her, she was very close to orgasm.

"Junaco." She gasped, feeling the strong hands cup her breasts and squeeze. She was very much aware of the hard length pressed against her side. She raised her head and was caught in a searing kiss.

Shiori immediately opened her mouth to his demanding one. Junaco felt her respond, slipping his tongue in to play with hers. He was even able to draw her tongue into his mouth and let her explore. This wasn't new territory, they had kissed many times like this before. Junaco had always been the one to initiate their kisses though. If he didn't know better, he would believe that maybe she was a virgin, but that wasn't the case. Shiori had, had two ningen husbands and a son from one of them. She was no virgin, maybe just a bit shy and a little unsure of what to do to please a demon male.

He finally drew away, letting her catch her breath. "Let's take this to the bed in the next cave," he suggested softly.

"Okay," Shiori agreed with a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to deny this demon that ignited her insides, nor was she going to deny her body any longer.

Junaco smiled, slipping his arms around her and picking her up bridal style. He got out of the water carefully, not wanting to drop his vixen. He walked behind an outcropping and into a small cave lighted by Kurama's light plants.

Shiori knew the cave was back there; her son and Hiei used it often. Besides the plants, the cave contained a bed with many pillows and bottles of different kinds of oil. There was a small trunk as well, that surely contained some of Hiei's and Kurama's sex toys. Junaco laid Shiori on the bed and then slowly climbed over her so he was on his hands and knees above her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly. He didn't want to do anything if she didn't. He wouldn't push this until she was ready.

"Yes," Shiori smiled, nodding her head. "I've wanted sex before, but never like this."

"I don't understand. You're not a virgin. You have had two ningen mates and have given birth to a son."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that my husbands never wanted me like you do and I never felt like this before when I was with them."

"Oh, I see." Junaco smiled, trailing a finger down the vixen's cheek. "Since you told me this, I'm going to treat you like a virgin. I'm going to show and give you pleasure, the kind that only a demon can give."

"Oh my," Shiori whispered, blushing slightly at what she was about to say. "I sure hope so because I've wanted you for a long time."

"I have wanted you as well." Junaco said before capturing her lips as he lowered his body to rest against hers. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Shiori, will you be my mate?"

"Will we have the kind of bond that my son has with Hiei?" Shiori asked softly. "He tries to explain it to me all the time."

"Most definitely," Junaco smiled, as he tangled his hands into her wet black hair. "We'll be inseparable for the rest of our lives if you accept my proposal."

"I accept………….. But I don't know what to do during this mating. I never asked my son any details."

"You know I have been teaching you to release your energy?"

"Yes," Shiori nodded, even as she turned her head into the hands that was gently running along her scalp.

"That's part of it." Junaco commented quickly. "Just do what I tell you when I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay, I trust you." Shiori smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you do because you should. Trust is a huge part of demon mating, probably the biggest part. Now let's get down to business." Junaco caught her lips in a dominating kiss. They were going for the full mating; blood, body, and energy. She had to know who was going to be dominate and her place for it to work. Their mating would be far different then Hiei's and Kurama's. There will be no sharing of power and all of his decisions would be final.

Shiori completely surrendered to her soon to be mate. Junaco smirked into the kiss before breaking it. He kissed slowly down her neck as he slid down her body. He kissed his way down between her breasts. He ran over his hands down her sides and over her hips. Junaco let his hands continue to travel down her legs to her knees. He hooked them and quickly brought them up around his waist so her feet rested against the bed.

Shiori gasped quietly as she felt his hard length brush her center while he nuzzled the underside of her right breast. She felt his tongue leave a wet trail up her breast to the peak. She arched upwards when she felt and saw him lick her nipple. Junaco smirked at the woman before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. He brought up his left hand and lightly pinched the other nipple, working it into the hard peak. He then cupped the breast and messaged it while he continued to suck on the other.

Junaco switched after a few minutes and sucked hard on the breast he had been squeezing. He wanted to bring Shiori into milk, but first thing was first and that was to make her his mate. Male demons often made their woman start to produce milk whether there was a child coming or not. This made the woman depend on them completely to relieve the pressure that builds up. They also did it because it was erotic and they liked the taste of their mate's milk. It was a refreshing drink to have in a world where all there was to drink was water, tea, coffee or alcohol.

Junaco moved away from her breasts and started planting wet kisses all around her stomach. He hoped she would come into heat soon so he could put a baby into that flat stomach. He glanced up to the vixen's face and smiled. Shiori was panting and her eyes were closed while her hands were fisted tightly into the sheet. She kept licking her swollen lips, concentrating on the male that was causing her pleasure, like she had never experience before, to course through her body.

Junaco inhaled deeply the womanly sexual scent that was so close to his nose. He placed one more kiss on her stomach before pushing himself further down. He quickly licked at Shiori's wet folds.

"Junaco!" Shiori squealed, shooting up and pushing away from him.

"I take it you've never had that done before." Junaco smirked wickedly, causing the blushing woman to get even redder.

"No," Shiori quickly shook her head. "My husbands never wanted too."

"Hmm, that's a shame because you have a great taste." The smirk was still on Junaco's face as he put his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her back towards him. "Oh well, their loss, but I won't lose it so get used to it."

He lowered his head again, but this time holding her in place. Shiori felt his tongue again lick at her center. She jumped and gasped loudly. She felt like a fire was racing through her veins as she started to squirm in pleasure. She unconsciously brought her hands up and massaged her own breasts as she felt him lick at her folds more aggressively.

She moaned loudly and rocked her hips to the rhythm of his tongue. Junaco looked up and smiled at the sight. It really was the ningen males' loss that Shiori had hidden her very sexual side from them, but he was going to bring it out and enjoy it. He brought a hand down and slowly slid a finger into her as he continued massaging her with his tongue. He knew she hadn't been taken in a long while, so he wanted to prep her first to make his entrance easier on both of them.

Shiori moaned Junaco's name and pushed down on his finger. Junaco added a second finger, moving them in and out. The female rolled her hips, meeting the fingers each time they went in. The Phoenix demon sensed her climax was nearing and prepared himself for it.

Seconds later, Shiori cried out as her orgasm swept through her. "Junaco!" She was left panting while the demon leisurely cleaned her up and then licked his fingers. Junaco moved up beside her to lay down, watching her.

Shiori turned over on her side and smiled at him. "I've never experienced so much pleasure."

"I know." Junaco whispered, brushing damp hair off her cheek. "With me, if you let me, you'll have great pleasure everyday."

"Everyday?" Shiori was slightly shocked by this.

"What not enough?" A dark chuckle left Junaco's mouth

"Oh um that's not what I meant. I'm just not used to getting sex everyday. Most times I was lucky to get it once a week."

"Again, get used to it. Demons have great stamina and we enjoy sex as much as we do fighting."

"I think I like being a demon more and more," Shiori smiled, dropping her eyes to the male's hardened member.

She slowly reached out wanting to give pleasure like she had received, but she hadn't been allowed to touch her husbands in such a way, in Japan it just wasn't done by a proper woman. She tentatively touched the head of the length, her fingers running over the wet slit, pulling a strangled groan from Junaco.

She snatched her hand away and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." Junaco offered her a small smile. "It felt very good. Let me guess, you've never touched a male's penis either."

"No, it's not proper for a Japanese woman to do so."

"Well, you're no longer ningen, you're demon now. You'll learn quickly, it's all instinct and you'll have me to teach you. We have plenty of time for that next time, my erection has begun to hurt and I'm about to burst now."

"Oh my!" Shiori giggled as she was pulled up against Junaco and then thoroughly kissed.

Junaco rolled onto his back so she was laying on top of him. He raised her hips and aligned himself before slowly lowering her. Shiori gasped and arched her back as she was slowly, completely filled.

"You're so tight, Foxie." Junaco moaned out, beginning to raise her and then lower her.

"Oh Junaco!" Shiori moaned too, adding small thrusts of her own.

The demon held tight to her and rolled her under him. Junaco gained more leverage and thrust into her core. He wouldn't last much longer, but he was going to get her to orgasm again.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hang on," he instructed her quickly.

Shiori only nodded and did as he told her. She immediately felt the change in position as it allowed him to have more power over her and he used it to his advantage. He thrust deeply into her, supporting his weight on his arms. Shiori wrapped her hands around those muscled upper arms and hung on.

She was being rocked hard against the bed with great pleasure raging through her body. They say third times the charm and it must be right. She had finally found someone that knew how to bed her.

Junaco dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth. He began sucking hard on it while he continued the rough and deep thrusts. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye glanced over. He found his vixen pulling and pinching her other nipple. If he could have he would have smiled. It wouldn't take much for her to agree to suckling.

With each thrust Shiori moaned loudly. She was very close to her end again. A couple more thrusts and she was screaming out her second orgasm, "Junaco, oh god I love you!"

"Shiori!" Junaco groaned out as he climaxed deep within her. He gave a few more thrusts before coming to a stop and laying his weight fully on her.

They both were breathing hard as they tried to recover from their shared release. After long minutes, they were finally able to calm down. Junaco however, didn't attempt to move. He remained buried deep within his vixen

"We are now mated by body." He spoke softly, his voice husky. "Next is blood and energy. Are you ready my lady?"

"Yes." Shiori smiled, looking like she was in a dreamy haze.

"I love you too, Shiori." Junaco whispered before beginning to nuzzle the left side of her neck at the base.

"Mmmmm……" She moaned softly, tilting her head and giving him more room to work. She didn't understand why, but he was only working in one spot. Then she remembered the mating ceremony she attended for her sons. They had bit each others necks.

"Release your energy and bite my neck at the base now!" Junaco instructed before quickly biting her neck and releasing his energy.

Shiori hesitated only a moment before returning the bite and releasing her energy. The two energies, one purple and the other a very pale blue swirled around each other and then easily merged into one. The energy died down and after a few more seconds the new mates released the other's neck.

Junaco licked the bitten skin apologetically and the same gesture was returned to him. He finally pulled away and kissed Shiori lovingly. He gently slid out of her before lying on the bed next to her. He pulled the vixen slowly into his arms, sleep was trying to claim him, but he wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

"Are you alright, Shiori?" Junaco asked softly.

"Yes, I am." Shiori answered quietly. "Is this never ending feeling that I'm experiencing what my son has with Hiei?"

"Yes, it's called a demon bond. We can never be separated."

"Now I know what my son is talking about. I can't explain it, but its there."

"Most can't explain it; you just have to experience it. If you're wondering, you and I have everything that your son has with Hiei with the exception of anal sex. However, I'm not opposed to anal sex if you want to experiment."

"I thought only two males did that," Shiori was shocked.

"Hardly, a male and female can have anal sex if they want to." Junaco responded quickly.

"Oh, ummm…..maybe I'll try it one day. I have a lot to learn in the mean time and I bet you're going to be a great teacher."

"That I am." Junaco smirked, laying his outer wing over her. "Let's sleep now. I'm sort of tired."

"Me too," Shiori grinned happily, snuggling closer to her new mate. They slipped into a content silence and soon drifted off to a sated sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. I hope the non Yaoi chapter didn't bother anybody. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter may take a little while to update. I sent my last two chapters of this story to zsfantasy, but she didn't receive them and I didn't get them back. I have to recopy and resend them, then she has to type them up when she gets the time. Please don't expect the next chapter for atleast a couple of weeks.


	14. Broken Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: Mentions of sex and sexual experimentation between minors. A small section will contain nursing of babies and another small section with have nursing of older children. That's about it for this chapter.

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing all of this out too. I offer you all of my gratitude, this means a lot to me. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all my awesome reviewers and to the great readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all or posting it. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get and it gives me inspiration. I also want to think everyone for being patient for these last couple of chapters. Thanks once again everyone.

On a side note, I know some of you guys have a problem with Kaihei still nursing, but take stock in the fact that this will be the last chapter that he is nursing from Kurama or Hiei in. I'm not talking just about this story either, I mean the whole story arc. This is it for Kaihei's nursing thing with his parents. I promise. He breaks himself by the end of this story. You'll see what I mean……shifty eyes……. There will be a catalyst and it won't be happy. Just remember my big warning from the beginning of this story. If I say anymore, I might give something away, and I don't want to do that.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 14 of 15

Broken Rules

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junaco slowly awoke, unconsciously tightening his arms around his new mate. Shiori still slept deeply beside him. He was now officially part of the royal family, though he didn't expect for the kids to be calling him grandfather or Kurama to call him father. It just wouldn't be appropriate and definitely more then a bit awkward. Though………He couldn't ask for anything more in his demon lifetime. Junaco yanked a sheet over himself and Shiori when he felt a familiar energy closing in on them. As expected, the fire demon appeared in the entrance of the small cave seconds later.

"My lord?" Junaco propped himself up some and bowed his head slightly, showing his unending respect.

"Hn, I didn't want to interrupt your morning after," Hiei smirked at this, "Kurama, however, wanted to make sure it was done, but didn't want to come himself; which is understandable. What can I say, my fox persuaded me to interrupt."

"I just bet he did!" Junaco laughed good naturedly. "Please tell Kurama that everything is fine."

"Then you're mates?"

"We are." Junaco nodded as he pulled the sheet off Shiori's left shoulder. He also sat up more so the demon lord could see his neck.

The fire demon glanced at the bites and then nodded. "Kurama will be happy that it went well, though her mark is not quite in the proper place."

"Yes, I know." Junaco glanced to Shiori and then back up, "but she did well for someone not raised a demon and taught Makai ways. At least she returned my mark without no qualms for doing so."

"I agree. …….. I'll leave you with your mate." Hiei turned slightly before continuing, "Breakfast will be served in about an hour. We'll see you and Shiori at the table." With that the fire demon was gone.

Junaco turned towards Shiori and began to wake her up. They needed a bath before they went to breakfast and just maybe they had enough time for some morning sex.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei walked into his bedroom and smirked. Kurama was quickly pacing back and forth, concern clearly present on his features.

"Stop your worrying, fox. All is well and they're mated." He startled his lover slightly, as the fox hadn't realized that he had entered the rooms.

"They are?" A large grin lit up Kurama's face, his happiness showing.

"Yep, complete with matching bites, though Shiori didn't quite place the bite properly on Junaco."

"Oh……, but they're mated!" Kurama hugged his mate in his excitement. The fire demon returned his mate's enthusiastic hug. The fox continued holding his little lover, not ready to release him yet. "She deserves to finally be happy and I'm sure Junaco will make her happy."

"Hn, me too." Hiei said, drawing away when his mate released him. "Now, let's go wake our boys and then take care of our babies."

The demons left their room and went down the hall into Toushi's and Kaihei's room. They silently watched their sleeping sons. Toushi was lying on his back, in nothing, but boxer shorts. He had an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Kaihei was cuddled into the other kit's side, both of his arms wrapped around his brother's waist and his head lying on the young, but muscled shoulder. He was also only in boxer shorts which was the one thing the demons had insisted on if the boys shared the same bed. It was okay for the kits not to wear anything under their pants during the day, but when they climbed into bed together at night they had better have on those boxers.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping and cuddling." Kurama spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

"They will be mates in only two or three short years. You ready for it, for our boys to take the final step from brothers to lovers and mates?" Hiei asked as he slipped an arm around the redhead's waist.

"Yes, I suppose I am; they are nearly ready for that type of relationship."

"I was thinking as they get older now, we should probably make them get separate beds that way they don't take their experimenting to far when we're not there. We still have a few more things to explain to our boys and the final decision to become mates should be theirs with no pressure from outside sources, such as sharing a bed."

"Yes, some things, not much though and you're correct about the final decision being theirs." Kurama agreed, smiling tenderly. "But let them share a bed a little while longer, just until Kaihei's tenth birthday. Please, Koi."

"Fine," Hiei gave into his lover knowing if he continued to argue his point he'd still lose. He just couldn't say no to his pretty fox.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama pulled his mate into a sweet, chaste kiss. The fire demon quickly dominated the kiss and turned it passionate.

A small voice broke the demons apart. "What kind of kiss is that?"

"An adult kiss," Kurama chuckled, looking to the boy sitting on the bed.

"Oh," Kaihei shrugged slightly. The boy had been asking about the different types of kisses ever since he had run away a little over fourteen months ago. "The monster will come soon."

"Did you have another nightmare," Kurama asked as he sat down on the large bed.

"Yes," Kaihei answered, nodding sadly with tears in his eyes. "This time papa went missing."

"Well, papa is right here." Kurama gestured with a hand to the fire demon. "And you didn't come to our room last night to drink. That's an improvement, you must be doing better."

"I did, but I heard the funny sex noises inside." Kaihei crawled to the edge of the bed beside his father. "So I came back to the room and Toushi was so nice." The boy smiled like he was remembering something special.

The demons shared a worried glance, not about the boy actually hearing them have sex, but about that smile. Toushi and Kaihei knew a great deal about sex, ever since they walked in on their parents and was given the sex talk about six months back .

"What do you mean nice?" Kurama asked carefully.

"He was just nice! Toushi made me feel better!" Kaihei answered again with the same secret smile.

Hiei looked around the room to see if he could notice anything out of the ordinary. The only thing he noticed was two small white t-shirts thrown haphazardly on the floor. He quickly thought back and realized they boys had the t-shirts on when they had gone to bed.

"Why do you two have your shirts off?" Hiei asked, moving closer to his son.

"Well, uh…..Toushi….he….uh….. He….," Kaihei tried to answer, but ended on a bright blush.

"What did you two do?!" Hiei nearly shouted, moving even closer to his son.

"Nothing!" Toushi sat up quickly while Kaihei scrambled over and positioned himself behind his brother. Toushi leveled a cool gaze at his father. "Rosey cried a long time last night. I was finally able to get him calmed down." He gestured wildly to the slightly open drawer of the bedside table , revealing the purple sparkling contents. "I don't want him to cry again!! I don't want more of his special tear gems!! I don't want my Rosey hurting!! Leave him alone, father!! "

"You don't talk to me like that, kit!!" Hiei growled a low warning.

"Then don't scare, Kaihei!! We did nothing that you and dad don't do!!"

"Calm down you two." Kurama swiftly cut off any further arguing. He turned fully to the boys. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him.

The kits looked at each other for several moments before silently moving forward and sitting beside their redheaded father.

"Now, explain what you mean." Kurama began softly. He didn't want or need to rile Toushi up again. The boy was being very protective of Kaihei, almost too protective. He had an intense urge to thoroughly check their necks.

"Like I said," Toushi began very defensively, "we didn't do nothing wrong!"

"Well tell me what you did; I'll decide if it's wrong."

"I uh………I…uh……drank from Toushi." Kaihei whispered nearly inaudible, but the demons heard him loud and clear. "And we had a sex play, but we kept our boxers on like you told us because we were in bed."

"You what?!" Hiei shouted this time. "You……."

Kurama watched Kaihei's face twist into fear and Toushi's face morph into anger. He couldn't allow this to escalate so he easily broke in. "Hiei please, you'll get nowhere with Toushi like that! He's far too protective now. You're also scaring Kaihei, which again Toushi will not accept."

"Fine! You handle it!" Hiei growled angrily, before falling silent.

"Now," Kurama turned back to his sons. "We're going to discuss this calmly. Firebug, how did you drink from Toushi? You wouldn't have gotten anything to drink."

"Yeah, I know." Kaihei answered quietly, displaying more innocence then he had left. "I still sucked."

"Come here, Kaihei." Kurama held his arms open for his son.

The boy looked to his brother. When Toushi nodded Kaihei crawled forward and into his father's lap. The fox frowned when he saw his son silently ask his brother's permission before moving. They were already acting like mated adults. Kurama held tightly to his son, upon seeing Toushi move closer in a possessive manner. He gave into his strong urge; finally scrutinizing their necks, finding several dark hickies on both boys, but thankfully no broken skin.

"What you two did was wrong, firebug, only adults should be doing such and you shouldn't be experiencing a sex play unless your father and I are present, even if you did keep your boxers on."

"But you and papa let me drink," Kaihei countered quickly. "And we didn't do anything in our sex play that we haven't done before when you and papa was there."

"Yeah, and you do that to each other too, the sucking!" Toushi angrily added. "You also get to have actual sex, where you won't let Kaihei and I have actual sex!! It's not fair!! We're not to young!!"

"I will deal with one thing at a time………First, Kaihei, your papa and I let you suck because you want to and it helps you get through your nightmares. The truth is you're far too old to be doing such a thing, and we shouldn't be allowing it." Kurama responded almost icily, causing his son to tear up and for him to get a cold glare from his other son.

The fox took a few deep calming breaths. He had to remain clam. "Don't cry, baby. I only meant that a child of your age doesn't normally want to suckle. You're nine years old now. Your father and I allow it and will continue to allow it until you reach the age of ten. At that time your suckling will be stopped completely. I have to insist that you not suck from Toushi again. Now it's not exactly wrong, but you two are far too young for this to happen. When you have mated and have matured then you can do whatever you want. Until then you are to follow our rules."

Kurama moved so we was watching both boys. "As for the sex play, you both know better. Something dangerous could have happened to destroy your bond since you didn't have supervision. I think I'm upset by that the most. I don't care that you two kept your boxers on, it was still wrong. You are to young for unsupervised sex plays or actual sex. The way you can tell when you're old enough is when semen comes from your erect penis when you reach orgasm."

The smirk that graced Toushi's lips made the redhead want to take back what he had said, even Hiei raised an eyebrow. "But that stuff came from me this time!! Not much, but it wetted my boxers and stomach!"

"And it was white, sticky too, just like you said!" Kaihei helpfully added, grinning and practically bouncing in excitement. "It was weird!"

This was not good news for Kurama and Hiei. It proved without a doubt that Toushi was maturing to fast for his age. From Kaihei's comment, they deduced the boys had at the very least felt, touched the semen. There was actually no telling what else they did with Toushi's first ejaculation and really the demons preferred not to know the full details. Their only light in the situation was that Kaihei was actually physically developing slow for his age. This would help matters, but this would still have to be handled delicately. Hiei chose to remain quiet for now, he'd let his mate continue to deal with things.

Kurama took a couple of moments to get his thoughts together before he spoke. "That's very good to hear, Toushi. I'm proud that you are maturing quickly and what came from body isn't wrong, it's natural……. But you two still can't have actual sex or unsupervised sex plays just yet. You see Kaihei has to be producing semen as well and be at least the age of thirteen years. Then and only then will you two be allowed to do whatever you want in the privacy of your bedroom, when all the restrictions and rules will disappear. Until then you follow all the rules your father and I have set up concerning your sexual experimentation. If you don't all sex plays will come to an immediate stop and quite possible you will start sleeping in separate beds, if not separate rooms. Do you two want that punishment?"

"NO!" Toushi was very quick to respond verbally and Kaihei was frantically shaking his head no.

"Alright then, the only choice you two have is to follow our rules. There will be no second chances on this subject. Is that understood?" When Kurama received very quick nods of agreement, he continued on to the next item in the list. He looked directly to his oldest son. "How do you know that your father and I suck each other, Toushi?

"Kaihei told me a long time ago," he answered quickly. "Please, don't be mad at him, it was my idea. I just didn't want to see him cry."

"Believe me, kit, I do understand that." Kurama replied as he gently patted his oldest son's leg. "As for Hiei and I sucking each other, we are adults and mated. We have the knowledge and understanding that comes from age to allow this to happen between us."

"Hn, why do you both have your shirts off?" Hiei asked, finally calm enough to speak.

"Toushi wanted to try it, so I let him suck me." Kaihei answered quickly, looking up to his father and smiling.

The demons had to take more calming breaths at hearing this.

"Again," Kurama began in a relaxed voice, "you're far too young to be doing that to each other. Once more…………………..If this ever happens again between you two, the suckling or an unsupervised sex play, you won't share a bed or room any more. As parents, Hiei and I can't allow this to happen. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, sir." Both kits answered verbally this time, sounding quite sad and maybe a little guilty.

"Toushi, if you were curious why didn't you come to your father or I?"

"I don't know," Toushi shrugged. "I never wanted to try it until…."

"Until Kaihei did it to you," Kurama offered gently.

Both boys only blushed and nodded their heads. The fox put an arm around the wolf kit and pulled him closer. "If you're still curious, you're more than welcome to try it."

"I can?" Toushi was slightly shocked.

"Of course," Hiei was smirking now. "We really do like our boys to satisfy their curiosity. Kurama, you help Toushi to understand. I'll go help the nannies get our kits ready for the day. Our baby girl must have her warded headband off for she is reaching out with her Jagan, searching for us."

"Alright," Kurama easily agreed to the way his lover split taking care of their children. The fire demon quickly kissed his mate before flitting out of the room.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Kaihei asked, looking up to the fox.

"Now firebug, I've already told you what kind of kiss that was. It's a goodbye kiss. It means love you and hope to see you soon."

"Oh yeah," Kaihei giggled, pulling at his father's shirt. "Come on daddy, show Cubby."

"So I take it you're staying?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow as the boy got his shirt free from his pants.

"Can I? Please!" Kaihei was actually begging.

"If you want," Kurama smiled, pulling off his shirt. He moved up the bed and propped himself up on the pillows in the middle of it. "Come on, Toushi."

The boy moved forward slowly, while his brother was at their father's other side in a second.

"What do I do?" Toushi asked nervously with a slight blush.

"Just get comfortable, facing me. When you're ready put you're mouth at the nipple closest to you and suck, but don't use your teeth as that will hurt me." Kurama answered, pulling the kit closer.

Toushi moved around a lot until he got comfortable next to the fox, but he didn't take it any further.

"Kaihei, I think your brother is a little nervous. Why don't you get things started and show him it's alright?" Kurama said, watching his kit's face light up. He had a feeling Kaihei was starting to feel a little left out. The fox wanted to stop these feelings and help his other son take that huge step forward.

"Yes sir." Kaihei jumped at the invitation. He quickly made himself comfortable at his father's side. He flashed a bright smile at his brother before lowering his head and began nursing.

Toushi watched his brother for a few minutes before finally getting up the nerve to move. He slowly lowered his head and tentatively put his mouth around his father's nipple. The boy gave a light suck while still watching his brother. He was met with a few drops of the fox's sweet milk. Toushi jerked away in surprise, a hand going up to his mouth. That hadn't happened last night with his Rosey. Now he knew what his brother meant by drink.

Kurama watched the boy, not saying anything. He had suspected such a reaction. Toushi dropped his hand while he licked his lips, a smile formed on his young face as he decided he liked the taste of his father's milk. He lowered his head and began to suck with more confidence.

Kurama lay quietly, watching the clock. One of the many things they brought from Ningenkai was battery operated clocks. They liked to know what time it was. He was going to let the boys suckle for only about five minutes, after all he still had to help Hiei nurse their weaning litter of kits. When the time was up, the fox scratched the boys' ears.

"Okay you two. I still have to help Hiei with your brothers and sister."

Both boys groaned and reluctantly pulled away from their father's nipples. Kurama chuckled at their slow departure.

"Well, what do you think, kit? Did you satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yeah and it was good too!" Toushi grinned happily. "Can I drink again sometime?"

"You can if you want, but only a couple of more times as you're really too big for suckling." Kurama smiled kindly. "Kaihei drinks only when he has his nightmares."

"Okay." Toushi nodded a huge smile on his small lips.

"Alright you two get dressed." Kurama got off the bed and picked up his shirt. He pulled it on smiling down at his sons. The boys were holding hands and had been for the last five minutes. "There is just one more thing I must know though, I want you both to answer honestly…… Have you kissed each other yet on the lips like your father and I do, whatever type of kiss?"

Both boys were to embarrassed to answer with words, but they were sporting bright blushes across their noses and cheeks as they frantically shook their heads no. It was the truth, it just had to be.

That was all Kurama needed to know. "I was just wondering so please relax. Come to the nursery when you get done and then we'll go eat breakfast with your grandmother and Junaco."

The kits only nodded before the fox turned and left the room. Kurama went down the hall to the nursery and opened the door to see the nannies trying to get the babies ready for the day. Tenshi, though, was missing and Idai was crying. He walked over and picked up the little boy.

He turned to a nearby woman, to confirm what he already knew and felt. "Where's Lord Hiei?"

"He's in the private room with your daughter." She answered quickly while wrestling with Isan.

"Thank you." Kurama nodded curtly. He watched the nanny and Isan for a moment, highly amused. Isan didn't want that particular outfit on the nanny had picked out and he was doing his level best to keep it off of his little body. The nanny would soon know though, as Isan had a habit of freezing the clothes he didn't want to wear. Kurama chuckled to himself as he turned and walked to the door of the private room. He knocked one time before opening the door and walking in. He didn't look back when he heard the nanny gasp, Isan giggling happily, and then the sound of frozen solid clothes hitting the stone floor.

"How did it go with our boys?" Hiei asked as soon as his mate closed and locked the door. He looked up from the redheaded little girl he was nursing and playing with.

"It went well," Kurama answered as he sat down on the soft couch next to his lover. The fire demon helped the fox remove his shirt. Kurama then got Idai latched on before looking over to his mate and continuing, "Though he may nurse with Kaihei one or two more times, but that's it."

"Hn, that's fine. We both still have an ample milk supply, thanks to you finally finding the right plant blend to keep us in lactation and since the babies are eating solid food and weaning." Hiei replied with a small shrug. He went back to keeping Tenshi's hands busy. She liked to play with his free nipple while she nursed.

"That's my feelings exactly, Koi." Kurama leaned against his mate. "Thank you for being so understanding about the boys and what they did."

"I had to calm down at first. I just don't want them to screw up their bond."

"I have to agree with you, I was very upset too, but I think we got our point across. I believe they won't try anything else for awhile as they fear the punishment of separate beds and rooms."

"Good."

Suddenly loud fast knocking was heard. Hiei jumped up angrily, removing his daughter from his nipple. This just wasn't a good morning, and he hoped it wouldn't be bad all day. He glanced to the fox and found that he removed Idai as well. Hiei had told the nannies and anyone else never to disturb them when they were in this private room. He yanked the door open to see his high general standing there.

"You know better than this, Junaco! Why do you disturb us?"

"I'm so sorry Lord Hiei, Lord Kurama." Junaco bowed lowly, something he didn't do often. He was really sorry for disturbing them while they nursed their children. "There is a male here demanding to see you both. He says he has important information you will want and need. It seems to be a very urgent matter from his actions and the tone of his voice."

"Fine, we will see him, but after breakfast! Tell him he will have to wait!" Hiei ordered quickly.

Junaco threw a salute before dashing off. Hiei closed the door and went back over to the couch. He sat down next to his fox while they both started nursing again. They remained quiet, leaning against each other. Both were wondering what this demon had information on and just how or why it could be so important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. The next chapter will be out soon and guess what it will be the last chapter of this story.


	15. Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!: None really!!……. Well, except you all will not be happy!

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing all of this out too. I offer you all of my gratitude, this means a lot to me. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to send many wonderful thank yous out to all my awesome reviewers and to the great readers too. You guys are great!! I probably wouldn't be writing without you all or posting it. Please keep it up, I enjoy reading all of the reviews I get and it gives me inspiration. I also want to think everyone for being patient for these last couple of chapters. Thanks once again everyone.

That's right, this is it!!!! The last chapter of this story. There's not much else to say except maybe………… …………..Get your torches and pitchforks ready…………. Or at least my sister swears I will be lynched by the time you all finish with this chapter, this story. She made me put this in as a little warning, because I wasn't about to say anything. I would have just sat back and laugh manically as I get threatening reviews.

Anyway, on with the next chapter of this story, the last chapter and you have been warned!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost And Gone

Chapter 15 of 15

Gone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating breakfast, the demon family left the dinning room and went their separate ways. Hiei and Kurama headed to the throne room. Junaco also headed to the throne room in case he was needed for anything. Shiori went towards the nursery to spend time with her grandbabies, a blush still covering her face. She had been teased mercilessly that morning by her son and his mate. She even had to show them her new mark. It was all very embarrassing to say the least. Toushi and Kaihei took off outside to have their morning spar.

"Bring the demon in that's demanding to see us." Hiei ordered a guard as he and his fox entered their throne room through a side entrance with Junaco at their heels.

The demons just sat down and got comfortable as the main doors opened. A dirty looking male fox demon walked in wearing mismatched clothes with a sword at his right side. He had shaggy uncombed dark brown hair and eyes and was easily over six feet tall. His facial features was nothing to look twice at. His ear color and tail color matched his hair. Over all, he was very ordinary looking. There appeared to be nothing particularly special about him. He stopped in front of the steps and bowed lowly.

"My lords, I was beginning to think you wouldn't see me."

"We almost didn't." Hiei spat angrily, his narrowed. "You shouldn't be here so early in the damn morning, interfering in our family time and demanding to see us. We don't settle problems until the afternoons. This so called information better be well worth our time!"

"I think it is my Lord!" The male replied as a smirk formed on his lips, "At least it is for me."

"You're trying my patience demon." Kurama growled lowly, very annoyed already. It was actually the time he and Hiei spent together for mating and possibly an ANR session. Sometimes they would forgo such pleasure and have a morning spar with their oldest sons.

"Get to the point or get out." Hiei added quickly and hatefully, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, if you two are going to be that way, I'll get right to the point." The male said, sounding almost angry. "My name is Miriee and I'm…"

The male never got to finish because a side door opened and the boys came running through it. They had only sparred for a few minutes before they had decided to join their parents. The kits headed straight for their parents, to sit at their feet like they always did. Kaihei, though younger, was faster then his brother. There was about five feet of empty space between them.

Miriee stepped into that space quickly and grabbed Toushi. He pulled the flaying boy into his arms, "I finally found you Seivie! I can't believe how you have grown!"

"My name is Toushi!" The boy flayed around, trying hard to get away "Let me go."

"Get you hands off him!" Kaihei attacked the demon quickly.

Toushi thrashed around even more. He elbowed the demon that was holding him captive on the side while the demon had to dodge an attack from a black rose whip that was meant to kill him. He lost his hold on the boy. Toushi fell to the floor and rolled out of the way. He stood up beside his brother drawing his Katana.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" Miriee spat angrily withdrawing his sword. He stared right at Toushi. "I'm going to teach you some respect!"

"I got plenty of respect, but not for you!" Toushi growled, dropping down into an attack position.

"We'll see." Miriee returned angrily before looking to the other boy. "I'm will give you a chance to get out of the way. I don't have time to teach you proper attack techniques."

"Please," Kaihei rolled his eyes. "There is nothing you could teach me! Besides I'm not leaving my brother's side."

"He's no more your brother than the Lords are your parents." Miriee laughed. "It seems you need a lesson in respect too."

"Enough!" Hiei stood up and crossed his arms. "I was about to stop this, as amusing as it is, but I decided not too. We shall see who gets taught a lesson. My boys have trained and fought since Kaihei was a year old. They fight as one and seemingly able to read the others mind. You will need some luck, but you still won't win."

"They're just kids. They can't be as good as you say." Miriee laughed fully, his body shaking slightly with his amusement.

"We shall see then, won't we?" Kurama chuckled, sounding a little evil as a smirk appeared on his face. This demon needed to be taught a lesson. He looked over to his sons, "Go ahead, have fun."

Miriee didn't even have time to think, the boys attacked him quickly. In seconds, he found himself on the floor, a katana pressed into his throat. His left arm and chest were bleeding from two strikes of Kaihei's whip that had disarmed him.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hiei asked, coming down the steps. "I told you my sons would beat you."

"Seivie is not your son!"

"Who is this Seivie you keep talking about?" Kurama asked as he came down the stairs as well and stopped beside his mate.

"Seivie is the one you call Toushi." Miriee answered, feeling the blade bite into his skin. "I'm his father."

"You are mistaken." Hiei growled harshly. "His family was killed when he was a baby."

"My father?" Toushi stuttered, slowly pulling his katana away. He dropped it to the floor in his complete shock, his body limp.

"Yes, boy. I'm your father." Miriee answered and he sounded a little smug.

"No you're not!" Kaihei cut in angrily, moving to stand protectively in from of the other kit. "He is my brother and we have the same fathers."

"Look you and the Lords may deny it, but I am the boy's father." Miriee stated, tilting his head up higher. He looked to the demon lords, "And I can prove it."

"Then prove it." Kurama let undisguised hate drip from every syllable.

"He was found in a cave south west of here in the Cree Mountains. His whole family appeared to be dead. I would have been if I hadn't went to the local village to see if I could find work. When I left he was naked and sleeping next to his mother, his twin was nursing."

"Twin?" Kurama asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The demon had already told he and Hiei information that no one knew about Toushi, but them and spirit world. He wanted to take a hold of the fire demon's hand for comfort, but he wasn't about to show any sort of weakness to this ugly male fox.

"Yes, Seivie had a twin sister. When the murders happened they were two days from being six months old. When I returned to the cave my mate was dead as was my daughter and two older sons. Her parents and sister were dead also. When I couldn't find Seivie, I had an ember of hope that my son could still be alive. I buried my family and have searched for him ever since. I heard a tale about the Lords' 'son', how he was such a skilled sword welder, but what caught my undivided attention was the description of him. After I heard it, I knew the boy was mine and came straight here."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Hiei asked, narrowing his eyes at the male.

"The boy looks exactly like his mother, the same eyes, one blue and one brown."

"May I ask what kind of demon she was?" Kurama was actually near tears. He knew they were about to lose their oldest son.

"She was a white wolf, very rare. Her name was Latoa" Miriee answered quickly and without any hesitation.

"You can't have him!" Hiei shouted, taking a threatening step forward. "You're not taking him from us!"

"What's this? Are the 'good' Makai Lords going to kidnap my son from me?" Miriee asked, a smirk on his face. "For all of your high class talk and fancy laws, you two are still demons at heart. Word will get spread around about this, I guarantee it. I will let everyone know their 'fair' Lords don't have to follow their own laws"

"I should kill you where you stand!!" Hiei began to draw his sword, but a restraining hand on his arm stopped him. He quickly looked over and met sad green eyes.

"You can't kill him, Koi, especially not in front of our kits." Kurama's voice was heartbreaking and he valiantly fought the tears that were threatening to fall. he slowly looked over to the brown fox that was tearing his family apart. "Can't you see a way for us to keep him? We've had him since he was found. We'll take good care of him like we've always have. He is part of our family. Hell, you could even stay here, just so he'll still be in our lives."

"No, he's my flesh and blood. I want my son back!" Miriee answered cruelly. "I will not be staying here either. My son has to learn that I am his father, if we were here, he'll still go to you two for everything. I have a right to my son, to privacy with him, and to raise him how I see fit; I wouldn't get that here in this fortress. I want my son and we'll be leaving."

"No, I don't want you!" Toushi finally spoke up, actually screaming in fear. "I want to stay here with my family, with my Rosey!!"

"They're not your family, I am!" Miriee yelled in return. "As for this Rosey, you are a child that doesn't need to be laying claim to anybody or anything! You will for get about this place and everyone in it once we're gone!"

"No!!" Toushi screamed tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. It took a lot to make him cry and he had reached his breaking point. He turned and ran from the throne room, he couldn't listen to anything else.

"Seivie, come back here!" Miriee shouted loudly, moving to pursue the boy.

"Leave him alone!" Kaihei stepped in front of the demon. "You can't have my Cubby." The boy turned and shot after his brother.

"Go, get him now!" Miriee ordered, looking sharply to the demon lords.

"You will not order us around. I could easily kill you right now, but I won't do it for Toushi's sake." Hiei spat hatefully.

"Just give us some time, this is hard on all of us. It will be especially hard on the boys, you have no idea what you're doing by taking Toushi away from here." Kurama whispered softly, barely audible. "I don't want to do this and you don't realize how hard it is for my not to kill you myself in the most painful way imaginable, but I promise you'll get your son back by the end of the day." He began to shake, still fighting back tears, but it was getting harder and harder. He took off running, heading straight for his sons.

"Junaco," Hiei briefly glanced to his high general who had remained quiet the whole time. "Take Miriee to get something to eat and watch him. Don't let him out of your sight or allow him to wonder around the fortress." He ordered quickly before flitting from the throne room.

"You know you're breaking up a great family." Junaco commented as he came down the steps.

"I don't care, I want my boy." Miriee quickly responded as he stood up a bit straighter in front of the taller phoenix demon.

"And you'll get him because the Lords are demons of their word." Junaco stated angrily just as quick. "If it was me and the Lords offered to take care of my son like their own, I'd give him to them. They could and would give the boy everything you can't."

"Again, I don't care." Miriee growled, "Because I'm not you. Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Watch your tongue!" Junaco yanked the demon close. "I'm the Lords' high general, you will not speak to me in such a way. You could easily disappear and no one would even miss you. At least the royal family would still be intact."

"Is that a threat?" Miriee laughed., despite the situation.

"Take it as you want, but it's the truth. I'd do anything for the family I'm a part of and for my Lords that have my undying loyalty, which includes getting rid of you. Now shut the fuck up and follow me." Junaco turned and walked away from the fox demon.

Miriee swallowed thickly and chose to keep his mouth shut. He had after all gotten what he came for; his plan was working out quite nicely. He quickly followed the high general. By the end of the day, he would have his son back. As for the future he had no idea what he was going to do, but he would still stick to his plan no matter what the cost. After all he now had his highly trained son, a son that had been taught by the rulers of the Makai, that would have to listen to his every order, his every whim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fox rounded the corner, pushed the double wooden doors open, and went out into the garden. He stopped in his tracks, wanting to finally let his tears fall at the scene. Toushi was crying uncontrollably, clinging to his brother for comfort. Kaihei was crying too, and holding his brother as his tear gems scattered around them. Both of them were visibly shaking from the force of their shared sobs. The fire demon appeared next to his mate and took in the scene.

"What are we going to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly. "They are already to close to be parted."

"Hn, we could always help them bind together by blood and energy." Hiei answered just as soft. They didn't want the boys to hear them.

"We can't do that to them. They should be able to make that choice for themselves when their old enough to make it. They can't be bound like that without consummating the mating, a sex play just won't do."

"Then we'll tell them what to do or even help them have sex."

"We still can't, it's not right. They are just too young to be having full on sex even if we're present and helping them."

"I'm only trying to help." Hiei growled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "To answer your question."

"I know you are, Koi." Kurama put his arm around his little lover's shoulders. "If we were to make them mate now and something were to happen to one of them, the other would be forever searching for his lost mate. I want Toushi to stay so badly, but we just can't make them do that. No matter the situation, mating is their choice alone."

"All this could have been avoided if you had let me kill that demon!"

"It would have been cold blooded murder and you know it. Toushi is his son, the facts, his information, prove it, and we certainly can't go against our own laws or they will be worth nothing. We can however do something else. Have a very good spy to follow Miriee for a while to make sure that he doesn't harm Toushi in any way."

"Hn, we could and we will. A spy is a very good idea. If he hurts Toushi, he'll be dead."

"And I won't stop you, but you'd have to get to him before I did if you want the kill." The silver Youko's voice was heard, but then it softened back to the redhead's. "In the meantime, what do we do about our upset boys?"

"We need to say goodbye, fox." Hiei whispered, taking his lover's hand. "We also got to get Kaihei and Toushi to say good bye to each other or the split will be bad for both of them."

"Let's go," Kurama began to walk forward with his mate right beside him. They stopped in front of their sons under the big, old tree.

"Tell him, daddy and papa! Tell Cubby he doesn't have to leave." Kaihei looked up to his parents, tears continuing to run from his eyes and falling to the ground as precious gems. Toushi looked up hopefully, still crying as well.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, baby." Kurama sat down and pulled the boys into his lap. "Toushi, this male is your father. You have to go with him."

"But, you're my daddy and," Toushi looked up to Hiei, "And you're my father."

"Toushi, you know we're not your birth parents." Hiei sat down beside his fox and kits. "Though we wish we were."

"I don't want to leave!" Toushi cried in heartbroken pain, now clinging to the fox.

"You have to, baby." Kurama was very near tears, he wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer. "You have to."

"Have I been that bad?" Toushi asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"No, you haven't been bad, kit." Hiei reached out and scratched the kit's ears. "You've been a very good boy the whole time we've had you."

"You have come a long way too. We are very proud of you." Kurama added, finally………. Finally letting the held back tears to spill down his cheeks.

"I…I..I wish you two were my parents." Toushi continued to cry, his eyes red and swollen.

"We wish we were too"

"This sounds like goodbyes," Kaihei looked back and forth between his parents and brother. "Toushi isn't going anywhere!"

"It is goodbyes, firebug." Kurama whispered, turning his sorrowed eyes to his son's shocked and pain filled ones. "Toushi is leaving today to go live with his real father."

"No!" Kaihei jumped up and shouted. "My Toushi can't leave me!"

"He is; he has to." Hiei replied, sounding very heartbroken. "I wish there was something we could do, but there isn't. Toushi belongs with his father."

"You have to say goodbye to him." Kurama took his son's trembling hands. "You have to accept this, firebug."

"No, I won't!" Kaihei started crying again as he snatched his hands away from the fox. "I won't do it and you can't make me! I won't say goodbye to Toushi!"

"Kaihei, you have to," Hiei replied quickly as he reached out to his son, to try to comfort him.

"No! I won't!" Kaihei turned and blurred from sight. He wouldn't give them the chance to make him do this. He wouldn't say goodbye!

"I'll get him." Hiei began to get up, but his mate stopped him.

"Let him be, Koi." Kurama spoke quietly. "He needs to come to terms with this."

"Hn," Hiei got comfortable again, next to his fox. "If this male raises a hand to you or tries to hurt you any other way, you come right back here or get a note to us of your location. If you need any help we'll be on our way, kit."

"Yes, sir," Toushi nodded sadly. "Can I still call you two dad and father? You'll always be my parents."

"By all means," Kurama tried to smile, through his tears. "You can still call us that because no matter what you'll always be our son."

"Thank you papa and daddy," Toushi hugged the fox and then the fire demon.

"Come on, kit." Kurama slid the boy off his lap and stood up and held a hand out for him. "We need to go and tell your grandmother that you're leaving. You two need to say goodbye as well."

Toushi merely nodded while taking his father's hand. The boy slowly stood up and let the fox lead him into the fortress. Another round of crying and thirty minutes later, Shiori had accepted that Toushi was leaving with his real father. Kurama and the boy tried talking to Kaihei again, but he wouldn't have any of it. He just wouldn't listen to reason and why should he. The boy he had built a strong bond with, his acknowledged future mate, was being torn away from him. It would break anybody, especially the sweet, gentle Kaihei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sad day slowly passed. Toushi packed up his things and gave his tear gem necklace, the mark of his family, back to the demons. He didn't want any one to take it from him. He then tried to give his katana to them, but Hiei and Kurama wouldn't accept it. They said that he needed something to protect himself with so the boy agreed to keep it.

Kurama and Hiei also snuck away for a bit and set up the spy mission. They picked the best spy they had and put him to work immediately, with orders to send back reports every week, unless Miriee harmed Toushi. In which case they expected a report right away, so action could be taken. They had eaten one final diner together, the fox demon had not been allowed to attend and Kaihei outright refused to come.

It was nearing sunset and the family that was being ripped apart was out in front of the fortress. Miriee, the fox demon doing this to them, was standing down the road, giving them some time alone. Kaihei was standing near the tree line, refusing to come any closer. Hiei even had to literally drag his son out of the fortress with the boy fighting him the whole way. It could be said that at least the boy hadn't run back inside when he was released.

"Goodbye Grandma. I love you." Toushi was again crying as he hugged the vixen.

"I love you too, Toushi. Be good." Shiori hugged him back, tears running from her eyes.

The boy pulled away and turned to the demon next to her. He quickly hugged his and his brother's favorite sparring partner. "Good bye, Junaco. Take good care of my grandma."

"I will, Toushi." Junaco returned the tight hug. He couldn't believe it; he was near tears too. "You will be greatly missed around this fortress."

Toushi hugged all of his little brother and sisters that the nannies were holding. Then he slowly walked up to the fox and hugged him. "I love you, daddy." Toushi whispered, burying his face in the fox's chest.

"I love you too, baby." Kurama began to silently cry, hugging the boy tightly. After a few minutes the kit pulled away and turned to the fire demon.

"Goodbye, father." Toushi whispered looking to the ground. He wanted to hug him, but he knew his father didn't hug in front of others. He was thoroughly shocked when the fire demon reached forward and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Goodbye, Toushi. I'll miss you my son." Hiei whispered so only the boy heard him, but he knew his fox had heard him too.

"I love you, papa." Toushi cried, now clinging to the fire demon.

"I love you too, Kit." Hiei whispered again. They held each other a few more minutes before parting.

Toushi looked over towards his brother, "Goodbye, Kaihei."

Kaihei didn't even look up at him or acknowledge him in any way.

"Go talk to him, Toushi." Hiei urged, slightly pushing the boy. "He has to accept this."

The kit only nodded and walked towards his brother. Kaihei saw this and turned his back to him.

"Goodbye brother." Toushi tried again, stopping behind the other boy.

"You're leaving; I'm not your brother no more!" Kaihei spat angrily, but his young voice cracked with hidden pain.

"If I'm not your brother anymore, then I can do anything I damn well want." Toushi wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "I love you, Kaihei. Please don't ever forget me."

"Cubby.…….," Kaihei whispered, but he still didn't move. A tear slipped from an eye and then another. They slid down the boy's face and fell off his chin. They hit the ground as valuable purple tear gems. "I'll never forget you. I wish we were already……."

"Seivie, come on now!" Miriee yelled impatiently. "You've already wasted too much time with that kid!"

"Goodbye, Rosey……… my pretty Rosey." Toushi whispered near his brother's ear before dropping his head down where he licked and nipped once at the base of his brother's neck. "I'll miss you and I wish it too." The boy licked up the single drop of blood that was produced when one of his sharp canines nicked the unmarred skin. It wasn't a mating mark, far from it, but it was something to hold on to while they were separated. Toushi leaned a little closer and left a quick kiss on the damp, soft cheek. "I love you, please remember that." He slowly moved away from his brother, before he turned and walked over to his 'father'.

"About time, boy," Miriee growled harshly. "Let's go." The brown fox demon turned and began walking swiftly down the road. Toushi looked his family over one last time. His eyes lingered a little bit longer on his brother than they did on the others. The boy turned and quickly followed the demon that he didn't know, but already resented.

Hiei and Kurama were closely watching Kaihei wishing that he would do something that would make this split easier on both boys. They were unknowingly holding there breaths in anticipation. Toushi had already done what he could, now it was up to Kaihei.

Kaihei watched his brother getting farther and farther away. He couldn't take this. "Toushi!" Kaihei cried out suddenly. He grabbed the two tear gems off the ground and ran towards his brother. "Toushi wait! Please!"

Toushi heard his name being called and turned around to see his brother running towards him. He didn't even hesitate to run towards the other boy. When they met, they put their arms around each other and hugged fiercely, almost harshly. Hiei and Kurama stopped a few feet from their sons when they saw this. They had been truly afraid when Kaihei took off, afraid that he was going after the adult fox that was taking Toushi away from him.

Miriee also came to a stop with a frown on his face. He had thought the boy was trying to make a break for it, but he didn't like what he saw any better. He was glad he was getting his son away from the other boy and out from under the Lords' influence. Even if it was a Makai custom, he didn't believe that such a bond could or should be had between children so young.

"Here, Cubby," Kaihei pulled away and held out a hand to his brother, opening it. "You keep one and I'll keep one."

"Okay." Toushi smiled, taking one of the gems. He'd rather not take a tear gem, but he couldn't deny his beloved brother. He closed his hand around it while the other boy did the same.

"I love you, Toushi." Kaihei whispered, standing up on his tip toes.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his brother's, shocking all of the adults present. Toushi quickly got over his shock and pressed back. Their first kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but they didn't care. The kiss was nothing more then the pressing of lips together, but both boys felt a jolt of electricity go through their body at the contact. Kurama and Hiei were smiling, but Miriee was frowning.

The boys parted and both smiled. They liked the kiss thing, and hoped that someday they'd be able to do it again. Without warning, Kaihei leaned forward and licked the base of his brother's neck. He then nipped at the pale skin and quickly licked up the small drop of blood. It was enough, it was a goodbye, but it was so much more then that as well. The little nips were promises, silent promises to wait for each other for how ever long it took.

"Goodbye, Toushi." Kaihei whispered, his voice breaking due to the extreme pain he was in. "I hope to see you soon."

"I hope to see you too." Toushi whispered just as low. "Goodbye, I promise that I'll come back someday, Kaihei……… I promise!" The boys hugged again before moving away from each other.

"Now let's go." Miriee growled, grabbing the boy's arm and leading him away. Toushi looked back one last time and waved before he and his father disappeared into the forest.

"It will be alright, baby. You'll see Toushi again." Kurama said softly, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "You two made sure of that."

"Don't touch me." Kaihei growled, shaking the fox's hand off of him and then stepping away quickly. "Yes, I'll see Toushi again, but no thanks to you and father."

"Kaihei, we have to live by the laws we make too. That demon had a right to his son, we had no other choice." Hiei quickly responded.

"You could have gotten rid of him! You could have killed him!!" Kaihei turned towards his parents. "I hate you both for letting this happen! Don't ever call me baby again, my name is Kaihei! I'm the son of the Lords and their heir to the lands of Makai! I'm no baby, not anymore! I will never cry again after today!"

With that the kit flitted off into the forest. "I'll get him." Kurama sighed defeated. He had probably lost both of his sons because of this.

"No, fox," Hiei grabbed his mate's hand. "Leave him be. He'll come around when he cools down." He led his fox back to the group that was still standing in front of the fortress.

They all went inside and began the process of putting the pieces from their ripped apart family back together. Days would pass before Kaihei returned to the fortress. He forgave his parents and asked for forgiveness for what he had said.

It would be several more days before the demons realized their son had changed a lot and had not given his forgiveness at all. Nothing was forgotten. He no longer wanted hugs or any kind of touch from anyone. Kaihei grew distant and cold. He would only speak when he absolutely had to even to his parents. He stayed in his room or he would go out hunting and kill demons on his own. It became known that Kaihei seemed to be hating his parents and in a way that was understandable. Kurama and Hiei reluctantly let him have his space. There was nothing they could do to change the painful situation. They all were hurting because of Toushi getting taken away. They truly had lost both of their sons.

When they did realize what was happening, it was far too late. Kaihei had completely shut himself off from all emotion. He was his father's son, he had turned exactly into his fire demon father before he had mated the fox. Hiei and Kurama gave up trying to help their son; there would be no helping him. Kaihei would remain the cold heartless demon he had become until the day Toushi would return to save him.

But that was an unknown future. Toushi may never return as life in the Makai was a very hard one. It was extremely likely that he would die before he could return home to his family and to the love of his demon life. It truly was a possibility that Toushi would never be seen or heard from again and that was the most painful knowledge of all. For even if they weren't mated, due to the nips, Kaihei would forever be searching for his lost brother, ……….. For his lost love……. For his Cubby………. For Toushi.

This was something that Hiei and Kurama had tried to avoid, but it seemed the boys had other plans. …… that fate had other plans. It was a hard lesson learned.

The painful lesson being ………..……Fate is a cruel bitch that liked to play games with beings' hearts and souls; with their lives….………. That nothing was set in stone despite years of careful preparation and planning…….. That no one was immune to her sadistic ways, not even children.

Hiei and Kurama could only hope that fate stepped in again to bring their boys back together no matter how long that took……….…. But again that was an unknown, fantastical future, something one couldn't really hope for in the Makai. Not everything, or every couple got a happy ending in such a bloody land and it seemed that Toushi and Kaihei was one such couple. It truly was a heartbreaking tragedy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me just say first and foremost…….……... Happy Valentine's Day!!!! XD

Well, once again, that's it for this chapter and that's it for this story. No, I'm not kidding, this is the end of this story. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story. I would like to hear from everyone, no matter if you have never reviewed before or you just feel like you need to dish out some threats to me. It's all good!! I'll take anything!!

Now let me just say, that there is another story in this arc. (The 15th story!!!) There will have been a time jump and strangely it will center around Kaihei mostly, not Hiei and Kurama, though they will be in it. The story is only eight chapters long, fairly short for one of my multi chapter stories. Oh well, I hope you all like it. The title and summary is as follows.

Title: Pain's Redemption (15th story in The Love's destiny arc.)

Summary: Fate is cruel was the lesson learned, but just maybe all hope wasn't gone. Given time a new light will emerge in the darkness of pain and fate will be revealed to actually have a kind heart. Kaihei learns this lesson the hard way as well, though this time he is more then willing to accept the end result.

The first full chapter of this story will be out soon, a couple of weeks maybe, so be looking for it. XD. In the mean time I have posted a snippet of the chapter, just to get the story started and so all of you that read will know what to be looking for when the first full chapter does get posted.


End file.
